PS: Je sors avec mon demifrère
by MoonFeeryes
Summary: Que votre mère se marie,c'est une chose.Découvrir que la nouvelle femme de votre père est la mère de votre pire ennemi et officiellement votre copain,c'en est une autre.Bella va devoir composer avec ce demi-frère/petit ami/crétin et tombeur à ses heures.
1. Curiosité

_Chapitre 1_

POV Bella

_« Respire, Bella, respire. Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir, juste dans un lycée. Un nouveau lycée. En plein milieu du semestre. L'horreur. Merci Maman. Merci du fond du cœur. »_

J'ouvrai d'un coup sec la portière de la vieille Chevrolet rouge que m'avait offert mon père pour fêter mon arriver à Forks. J'étais littéralement sous son charme. Elle me semblait indestructible et terriblement familière dans ce paysage inconnu. Je veux dire, totalement inconnu. Mon père avait déménagé ici il y avait peu de temps et j'avais rapidement suivi. Ce n'est pas que je gênais ma mère, à Phoenix, mais… bon d'accord, j'admets, je la dérangeais.

Ma mère m'aime. C'est une certitude. Elle me le répète à longueur de temps et me le prouve. La plupart du temps. Mais elle aime Phil, également. Et Phil ne peut se contenter de vivre toujours au même endroit. S'il pouvait, cet homme achèterait un camping-car et changerait de coins toutes les semaines. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est un de leurs projets pour l'été prochain. Partir. S'évader. Et me laisser dans ce trou paumé, perdu et humide.

«_Attention, Bella, tu verses dans le mélo ! »_

Merci de me rappeler à l'ordre, Voix Intérieure. Bien sur que je n'étais pas si malheureuse. Il y avait Charlie. Et, à présent, cette vieille Chevrolet rouge. J'esquissai un faible sourire à cette pensée, tout en traversant le parking à la recherche du secrétariat. Je passai devant une Volvo argentée rutilante, qui faisait tâche dans cet amas de voitures rouillées et grinçantes. Je continuai ma marche, m'aperçu qu'une fois encore je n'étais pas devant le bon bâtiment et décidai de sortir le plan du lycée pour situer le secrétariat. D'un geste précis, je fis apparaître mon plan, faisant par là-même tomber mes clés de voiture. Je les rattrapai rapidement en continuant d'avancer. Qui avait dit que j'étais maladroite ?, souriais-je intérieurement avant de percuter de plein fouet le torse parfaitement musclé d'un inconnu. Sous le choc je le vis partir en arrière et sentis ses mains agripper fermement mes poignets pour se rétablir. Des mains douces, fermes et chaudes. Parfaites. Je relevai doucement la tête pour m'excuser mais restai sans voix devant lui. Je sais, c'est pitoyable. Mais ce mec n'était pas un mec. C'était un Dieu. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant me dévisageaient, goguenards, tandis que sa bouche aux lèvres pleines et entières s'étirait en un lent sourire séducteur. Ses traits étaient parfaits, son nez aquilin et ses cheveux bronzes légèrement décoiffés pas le vent et la pluie lui donnait un je ne sais quoi de sexy. Magnifique, je n'avais pas d'autre mot. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché mes poignets et me dévisageait avec amusement. Trop occupée à le contempler, je ne m'aperçu qu'avec un temps de retard que ce mec me déshabillait du regard. Littéralement.

Je me dégageai brusquement, fermai la bouche et m'excusais du bout des lèvres. Des hommes comme lui, j'en avais déjà rencontré. Arrogants, surs d'eux et machos au possible, ils me donnaient la nausée. Mais le pire, c'était le regard plein de convoitise qu'ils me jetaient. Dans ces moments-là, je ne me sentais même plus une femme, même plus une humaine ; juste un morceau de viande jeté en pâture aux lions. Et je ne le supportais pas. Je ne le supportai plus depuis que James avait… Disons qu'avoir un père policier pouvait parfois se révéler positif.

Je m'éloignai donc de cet homme, qui réveillait en moi de très mauvais souvenirs et qui m'agaçait souverainement. J'avais enfin repérer le secrétariat. J'allais entrer lorsqu'il me héla, et sa voix de ténor résonna brusquement à mes oreilles.

« Hey ! Attends ! »

POV Edward

J'étais en train de téléphoner à Jasper, le petit ami de ma sœur Alice, lorsque cette fille m'avait percutée. Je vis mon Black Berry décrire une courbe parfaite dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sinistre. Du moins, à mes oreilles. Sous le choc, je me sentis partir en arrière et attrapai la fille par les poignets pour me rétablir. Je sentis immédiatement la chaleur de ses bras envahir mes mains gelées. Elle releva doucement la tête et je clignai des yeux. Au regard de beaucoup d'hommes, elle aurait pu paraître banale. Ses cheveux bruns, ses lèvres fines et pleines, ses traits fins et bien dessinés, du déjà vu, tout ça. Cependant, il y avait ses yeux ; et l'humanité profonde qui en jaillissait. Leur profondeur n'avait d'égal que leur limpidité. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. Son corps était légèrement incliné vers le mien et j'avais une vue plongeante sur son léger décolleté. Sa poitrine était ronde et ferme. Parfaite. Je rougis intérieurement. Pas que cette vision me déplaisait mais je n'avais pas été éduqué à reluquer d'aussi près la poitrine de demoiselles inconnues. Je la dévisageais de nouveau et, presque instinctivement, affichai un sourire charmeur sur mes lèvres. C'était tout simplement plus fort que moi. Je remarquai qu'en cet instant, elle n'était même pas maquillée. Et elle était déjà superbe. Qu'est-ce-que cela donnerait si j'osais laisser Alice opérer quelques menus changements sur elle ! Ma sœur était vraiment une pro concernant le relooking et, avec cette fille, elle aurait déjà un bon matériel de base. Si seulement je…

Ce fut à cet instant-là que j'aperçus la fureur et la haine briller dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouges se fermèrent brusquement et ses excuses concernant son inattention me parvinrent de très loin. Elle se dégagea presque brutalement de mon étreinte et, étrangement, je me sentis en manque de sa chaleur. Cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que la température avoisinait les 6°C. Je la vis s'éloigner vers le secrétariat et observai sa démarche élégante, d'une grâce et d'une beauté qui lui échappaient sans doute encore.

_« Wow »_

Ce cri muet fusa dans ma tête et rien de ce que j'aurai pu faire ne l'aurait réprimé.

Je ne connaissais pas cette fille. Le lycée de Forks ne comptabilisait au total que 352 élèves et je ne l'avais encore jamais vue ici. Ce devait être la nouvelle, la fille du Chef de la police, Charlie Swan. Soudain, je la vis se pencher en avant et épousseter légèrement son jean, inconsciente de la simplicité de son geste, de sa grâce et de l'effet foudroyant qu'il eut sur moi. Incroyable.

Je désirai une fille que je ne connaissais pas, et je la désirai parce qu'elle venait de dépoussiéré le bas de son pantalon.

C'était officiel : j'étais dingue. N'empêche…

« Hey ! Attends ! », l'interpellais-je.

Je la vis se retourner lentement, sans un mot. Je la rejoignais rapidement, sans un regard pour mon portable bel et bien décédé. Je tendis ma main à la fille et me présentai :

« Salut, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Tu es nouvelle ici ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question mais j'attendais tout de même une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête, ignorant délibérément ma main. La situation devenait assez gênante pour moi.

« Lorsqu'on rencontre une personne, généralement, on lui sert la main », l'informais-je.

Ses grands yeux bruns rencontrèrent les miens et je lus dans les siens un mépris accablant. Pour qui ? Pour _moi _? Allons bon, qu'avais-je fait de travers cette fois ? Je baissai finalement la main et, après un bref silence, la fille se retourna et voulut pénétrer dans le secrétariat. Je ne lui en laissai pas la possibilité. Je posai tranquillement ma main sur sa taille pour la faire pivoter vers moi. Elle ne me connaissait pas, n'avait pas à me traiter comme ça. Si elle avait quelque chose contre moi, elle n'avait qu'à me le dire à haute et intelligible voix.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?, demandais-je presque durement.

Elle me fixa longuement puis répondit en articulant chaque mot comme si elle avait peur que je ne les comprenne pas. Sans doute me prenait-elle pour un demeuré. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Cette fille était étrange.

-Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître, ni de te serrer la main ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est clair ?

Hum… Cette fille était assez…directe. Je la relâchai, surpris. Elle en profita pour se faufiler dans le secrétariat.

Je continuai de fixer stupidement la porte du bâtiment, comme si cela allait me permettre de revoir ma splendide apparition. Elle m'intriguait. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que je vivais ici avec ma mère, que quelqu'un m'intriguait ainsi. Ce n'était pas une curiosité intenable, loin de là, mais la réaction de la fille m'étonnait.

Elle ne voulait pas me connaître ? Très bien. Cependant, moi je voulais faire sa découverte.

Et je n'étais pas particulièrement connu pour mon manque de ténacité.

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_ Juste pour préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre; moi je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question; c'est ma première fanfiction et je rame déjà assez pour gérer tous les paramètres.._. =)**

**_Faites moi part de vos opinions, sérieux, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant (enfin je crois XD)_**

_**Bye**_

**_Morgane_**


	2. Brume de souvenirs

_**Chapitre 2**_

POV Bella

J'arrivai dans ma classe de littérature avec dix bonnes minutes de retard. La secrétaire était franchement incompétente, ici, ou alors était-elle tout simplement trop intéressée par sa conversation avec une certaine Giselle au téléphone pour me donner convenablement les informations que j'attendais.

Ou alors, troisième hypothèse, j'était encore trop en colère contre ce Cullen pour me montrer magnanime envers la secrétaire. Cette dernière, après que je l'eus poliment interrompu dans son monologue à rallonge sur Brad Pitt, m'avait regardée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et, une fois encore, je fus jaugée sans la moindre pitié.

« Hum, vous devez être Isabella Swan » dit-elle de sa voix grinçante avant de chercher pendant cinq longues minutes mon emploi du temps dissimulé sous une montagne de paperasse.

Le temps que je me repère dans les couloirs, j'arrivai en cours avec un sérieux retard. _Bravo, Bella. Bon départ, vraiment._

Les cours avaient déjà commencé. Ce n'était pas une surprise et j'hésitai entre m'enfuir à toutes jambes ou prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'entrer dans la salle de classe. On ne me laissa pas le choix, cependant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je vis apparaitre… Jacob ! Jacob était ici !

Ce dernier se figea en me voyant puis, lentement, je vis un sourire envahir son visage, un sourire magique, un sourire soleil. Le sourire de Jacob.

Il ferma doucement la porte puis se retourna vers moi. Il avait toujours ce sourire merveilleux sur le visage, ce sourire qui me fascinait tant quand j'étais gamine.

Il était surpris de me voir là. Cela se voyait. Il était également heureux de ma présence. Ca, je le sentais. Il ouvrit grand les bras et je m'y précipitai. Dieu qu'il avait grandi ! Il dépassait le mètre 80, à présent. A moins que ce ne soit le mètre 90. Oh, et puis, je n'avais jamais eu le compas dans l'œil, de toute façon.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Petite Sœur ? »

Wow. Même sa voix était plus grave, plus voilée. Elle faisait homme.

Jacob était un homme, à présent.

« Jacob ! C'est incroyable ! C'est… Tu… Tu es devenu prof, finalement ? »

J'en perdais mon anglais. Qu'il soit là, avec moi, dans cette petite ville paumée, ça me dépassait. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je sautillais littéralement sur place. Je devais avoir légèrement ridicule car Jacob, toujours souriant, plaqua ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'arrêter.

« Je suis professeur dans ce lycée depuis un an déjà. Mais toi, Bella ? Ta mère a déménagé à Forks ? C'est étrange, si je me souviens bien, elle déteste la pluie, non ? »

Au souvenir de ma mère qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée dans cette ville pluvieuse, je me serrai plus fort contre Jacob.

Jacob, mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Le rocher auquel je m'agrippais quand la tempête faisait rage.

Jacob, mon frère de jeu, de joies et de peines.

Jacob, de six ans mon ainé, parti étudier loin de moi pour devenir professeur.

Jacob, que je retrouvai ici, par le plus grand des hasards.

Et pour le plus grand des bonheurs.

A cet instant, à cet instant infini où je renouais enfin avec mon meilleur ami, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Lourds, rythmés : c'était un homme. Je vis Jacob se raidir légèrement et prendre un peu de recul par rapport à moi. Il était vrai que, pour un regard extérieur, notre embrassade amicale aurait facilement pu passer pour autre chose. Et un professeur s'affichant publiquement avec une de ses élèves, ce n'était pas forcément bien vu.

« Professeur Black ! » lança l'intru et, à nouveau, Son ténor parut emplir mon ciel. C'était incroyable, cette sensation quand Il parlait. Je me tournai lentement vers lui, et simultanément, trois pensées me vinrent à l'esprit. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Je les analysai calmement tandis qu'Edward Cullen me contemplait, un sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

Ma première pensée fut pour lui, et je la regrettai aussitôt. Ce gars était incroyablement beau. Pas seulement beau ; derrière son physique parfait se cachait une beauté plus grande encore. J'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait plus, un caractère particulier et des idéaux qui lui étaient propre. Juste cette impression qu'il ne faisait pas partie du troupeau. Ce n'était pas un mouton, je le savais.

Ma deuxième pensée, plus rassurante, apparaissait sous la forme d'une prière :

_Seigneur, qu'ais-je donc fait pour que, sur 350 élèves, je tombe sur lui en particulier ?_

Ma troisième pensée était plus obscure. C'était une pulsion, une envie, qui parcourait mes veines comme un sillon de feu, me poussant en avant, me poussant à le rejoindre lui, alors que tout dans son attitude me faisait peur. Par certains coté, il me semblait qu'il était pareil à James. Et ça me terrifiait.

Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, alors que j'entrais dans ma quinzième année de vie, Jacob partit. Loin. Il avait déjà commencé à étudier pour devenir enseignant, bien sur, mais cette année là, il partit à l'autre bout du pays poursuivre ses études. Et moi, je souffrais. Terriblement. Ma relation avec Jacob avait été fusionnelle et son départ causa ma perte. Je commençai à faire des choses qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Je fumais, je buvais. Une fois, je me suis droguée. Mes parents, encore mariés à l'époque, ne comprirent que trop tard mon changement d'attitude. Le mal était fait, j'avais rencontré James. Il se livrait à d'obscurs marchés à la sortie des lycées mais moi, je ne voyais que son assurance, la sécurité que promettait chacun de ses gestes. Je ne songeais pas au reste. Jacob m'avait abandonné et je cautérisais la plaie comme je pouvais. Mes notes partaient à la dérive, mes bons amis s'envolaient et moi, moi je m'accrochais à James pour compenser l'absence de mon Grand Frère. Et puis un jour, il avait voulu aller plus loin. Trop loin pour moi. Mon père avait fait irruption dans ma chambre au bon moment mais le mal était fait. J'étais peut-être toujours vierge, mais mon esprit était détruit. Je n'avais plus aucune estime de moi. Et le pire, le pire, ce n'était même pas l'absence de Jacob à mes cotés en ces moments difficiles, c'était cette impression détestable d'avoir été dépendante de James à un tel point que, si mon père n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurais sans doute laissé cet ordure continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé.

Et cela m'était insupportable. Il était tout aussi insupportable à mes parents de me regarder me débattre au fin fond de ma détresse, sans moyen de m'aider. Un beau matin, ma mère a pris ses clics et ses clacs puis, sa fille sous le bras, elle est partie vers la cité du soleil, Phoenix. Et ce fut au soleil que je repris des couleurs (métaphoriquement parlant, bien sur, j'avais toujours été et serai pour longtemps aussi blanche que l'herbe était verte). Je me battais. Je refusais d'être une loque pour le restant de ma vie. Il m'était impossible de vivre ainsi. Il m'était impossible de redevenir à ce point dépendante de quelqu'un. Je savais que je ne le supporterai pas. En voyant Edward pour la première fois, il y avait trois choses que je m'étais dite.

La première, c'était que sa beauté frôlait l'absurde.

La deuxième, c'était que j'avais plus que tout envie de le connaitre davantage.

La troisième, enfin, ressemblait plus à un film qu'à une pensée. Je voyais l'image de James dans mon esprit et aussitôt, je voyais apparaitre à ses cotés Edward. Ils avaient le même maintien, la même assurance dans les gestes. Cette même convoitise dans les yeux en me regardant.

Et je sus soudain avec certitude que, si je me laissais à nouveau aller, je souffrirais. Et cette fois, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me relever.

**_Bonsoir à tout le petit monde,_**

**_Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis crevée. Il est minuit, j'ai 2H de français demain, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir... _**

**_En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre - petit éclaircissement sur la situation de Bella._**

**_Bonne soirée_**

**_Morgane, qui tombe de sommeil_**


	3. Attention ! CDItien un peu dingue

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

_Chapitre 3_

POV Edward

Je souriais.

Je le savais, sourire ainsi dans le vide, alors même qu'il n'y avait personne en face, était on ne peut plus ridicule. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Je tenais fermement son emploi du temps dans les mains et me dirigeais presque automatiquement vers sa classe de littérature. J'étais content. J'avais réussi à manipuler le proviseur si facilement que ça en devenait tordant. Mon dossier sans tache avait surement joué en ma faveur au moment où je lui avais demandé de devenir le tuteur d'Isabella Swan pour sa période d'adaptation (j'avais appris le prénom de la fille par l'intermédiaire de Ben, délégué des élèves du lycée de Forks et un de mes meilleurs amis). Ca avait été tellement simple que de convaincre le directeur. Sitôt après que j'eus formulé ma demande auprès de lui, il m'avait regardé, presque surpris. Je pouvais clairement lire l'étonnement dans son regard. Il ne me connaissait pas cette âme de bienfaiteur.

Et à vrai dire moi non plus. Mais Isabella Swan était étrange, et je voulais la cerner, analyser chacun de ses comportements, la comprendre enfin.

Cependant, le directeur, lui, n'était pas forcé d'apprendre les raisons profondes qui me poussaient à vouloir devenir le tuteur d'Isabella. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Je me voyais mal lui expliquer que si j'étais en ce moment dans ce bureau, c'était avant tout pour trouver un moyen de m'approcher de la nouvelle sans que cette dernière ne puisse rien me reprocher.

Ne le niions pas: c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je faisais face à ce quadragénaire postillonnant qu'était le directeur.

Vu comment Isabella m'avait rembarré lors de notre première rencontre, je sentais qu'il fallait que je m'y prenne autrement pour la seconde.

Elle qui ne voulait pas passer de temps avec moi, pour le coup, elle allait être gâtée.

POV Bella

« Professeur Black ! »

Il avait appelé Jacob mais c'était moi qu'il fixait avec une intensité déroutante. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Et peut être l'étions nous, finalement.

_Allons bon, Bella, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!_

Non, c'était un fait établi : nous n'étions pas seuls. Il y avait Jake derrière moi ; Jake qui me surplombait de sa haute silhouette. Mais… Wow ! Les yeux d'Edward étaient incroyablement verts.

Emeraudes brillants de mille feux.

Je n'en avais encore jamais croisé d'aussi profonds… ni d'aussi intenses. Etait-ce réellement la couleur de ses yeux ou portait-il des lentilles ?

_Bella, ça suffit maintenant. Tu délires complètement. Ignore-le. Va-t-en. Bouge, fais quelque chose !_

Parfois, mon Moi Intérieur était incroyablement rabat-joie. Je ne sais pas le Votre, mais le Mien, quand Il s'y mettait, c'était franchement lourd. M'enfin, force m'était d'admettre qu'Il avait raison. Mieux valait que j'arrête de le contempler ainsi. Je ressemblais fort à mon deuxième poisson rouge, Maurice, lorsqu'il avait la tête hors de l'eau. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Maurice avait souvent la tête hors de l'eau. Et puis, un jour, en rentrant de l'école, je l'avais découvert par terre. A force de voir le monde du fin fond de son bocal, mon poisson avait eu envie d'y faire un tour. Je le comprenais tout à fait. Tout de même, il aurait pu m'attendre pour le faire. Avoir une petite fille de sept ans mesurant un mètre 30 à vos coté pour vous rattraper en cas de pépin, c'est toujours utile. Mais ça n'a pas du traverser l'esprit de Maurice, ce jour-là.

_Sérieusement, Bella, arrête. Tu es en train de faire un monologue sur un poisson rouge, __**mort **__en plus, tout ça à cause de ce gars. Arrivée à ce stade, tu devrais faire attention._

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour chasser les pensées qui venaient de s'y faufiler. Ca ne marcha pas vraiment. L'image de Maurice étalé sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine dansait toujours devant mes yeux.

« Oui, Mr Cullen ? Je peux vous aider ? »

Ce n'était plus Jacob qui parlait. C'était Mr Black, professeur de littérature, qui le remplaçait momentanément.

« Sans doute, Monsieur. Je vois qu'Isabella –je grimaçais en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom entier- n'est toujours pas en classe et, vu que la fin des cours est prévue pour dans moins de cinq minutes, je me disais que je pouvais dès maintenant commencer à lui présenter le lycée. »

Jacob le regarda de travers. Il devait avoir des doutes.

« Je suis son tuteur. » cru bon d'ajouter Edward.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Jacob. Il se tourna vers moi, s'apprêtant à me consulter mais à ce moment-là, un raffut pas possible éclata dans la salle de littérature, l'empêchant de voir ma mine renfrognée.

Ses élèves devaient s'impatienter.

Jacob se précipita dans la salle, me laissant à la merci d'Edward. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie retentit à cet instant et je voulus m'éclipser. On m'avait beaucoup parlé du fabuleux CDI du lycée, fierté de l'établissement, regorgeant de livres de tous les styles, de tous les genres.

Mon paradis sur Terre, si tant est que pareil lieu puisse exister à Forks.

Je m'élançai mais Edward me rattrapa rapidement. Beau mais décidément très collant, ce gars. Et il avait encore cette lueur concupiscente dans les yeux, c'était horripilant.

Lui avais-je demandé quelque chose ? Ou faisait-il réellement son petit numéro à chaque nouvelle qui arrivait dans ce lycée ? Pauvre de moi, dans ce cas.

« Très bien, Isabella, tu-

-Bella. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Je ne supportais pas que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier. Je le trouvais vieux, sans réelle beauté. Encore une brillante idée que ma mère avait trouvé dans l'effort de l'accouchement. _Isabella._ Si vous voulez mon avis, on ne devrait jamais autoriser les mères à choisir le prénom de leur enfant à naitre au moment de l'accouchement. Elles déraillent trop avec la douleur, et toutes les conséquences sont pour le bébé.

Edward me regarda de biais à travers ses cils -très fournis pour un homme- et un sourire étrangement tordu éclaira son visage. C'était craquant.

Jacob aussi, avait un sourire craquant. Et j'avais, à cause de lui, souffert terriblement.

A la limite, James avait également un beau sourire. Voyez où cela m'avait mené.

« Je…C'est parce que je trouve mon prénom entier assez difficile à porter alors je… Bella, c'est mieux, non ? », bafouillais-je complètement. En temps normal, j'évitais de bafouiller. Je trouvais ça assez gênant. Mais à cet instant, alors que je venais juste de retrouver Jacob, mon Jacob, après avoir loupé ma première heure de littérature de mon premier jour de cours, après qu'il m'eut adressé ce sourire ravageur, franchement, ça faisait beaucoup.

« Le Principal souhaite que je sois ton tuteur pour un temps, Bella, m'annonça-t-il en passant sous silence mon épisode bafouillement.

Il se tourna soudain vers moi, me prit par les coudes pour que je m'arrête à mon tour et nous restâmes là, îlot fixe parmi la vague d'élèves qui envahissait peu à peu le couloir.

« Tu sais à quoi sert un tuteur ? »

_A vrai dire non, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche un peu. Mais où est-il donc, ce satané CDI ??_

-Non, répondai-je machinalement, mes yeux fouillant les alentours à la recherche du temple du savoir.

« C'est une tradition dans ce lycée, que de donner à chaque nouvel arrivant un tuteur. Il est censé t'aider à t'adapter, à éviter les zones dangereuses et à ne pas te perdre dans les couloirs…

Je le regardai derrière le rideau de mes cheveux. Il sourirait. Il avait du me voir sortir mon plan, au moment où je cherchais le secrétariat. C'est vrai que, pour se perdre dans un lycée de 350 élèves, il fallait vraiment être fort.

-Je suis ton tuteur, répéta t-il.

Soudain, ses mots se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je reculai, et dit froidement :

-Merci, c'est très gentil à toi mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Miracle ! A peine avais-je parlé que je trouvai enfin le CDI. Je m'y précipitai et, arrivée au seuil, j'entendis Edward dire calmement :

-Si j'étais toi, je n'entrerai pas dans cette salle. C'est la zone dangereuse numéro 1.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et entrai.

_Wow._

Des rangées et des rangées de livres remarquablement ordonnés.

Des présentoirs surchargés de bouquins aux titres lumineux.

Ce n'était pas un CDI, c'était une véritable bibliothèque digne de celle d'une grande ville !

Je passai mon doigt sur les reliures de tous les livres qui étaient à ma portée. Les livres étaient ma passion depuis ma prime jeunesse. C'était ma « nourriture d'âme », dixit ma mère lors de sa période philosophe. J'adorais intégrer de nouveaux mondes à chaque lecture, apprendre et voyager à travers mes lectures. C'était tout simplement gén-

« Va t-en, vite ! Il arrive. »

Je regardai avec étonnement la fille qui venait de me parler. Elancée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, elle portait de fines lunettes à montures dorées. Et elle avait l'air pressée. Les cours reprenaient déjà ? Je la vis se tourner vers moi une dernière fois puis, voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, elle se faufila pas la porte. Super. J'arrivais à faire fuir une parfaite inconnue. A cet instant, je vis apparaitre devant moi une espèce de squelette décharné haut d'un mètre 80. Je ne jugeais pas les gens sur leur physique habituellement mais, pour celui là, j'allai faire une exception. Il faisait peur. Finalement, la fille n'avait peut-être pas fui à cause de moi. Je vis un sourire se faire peu à peu sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'approcha rapidement, me prenant par le bras avant de me planter devant un rayon de livres qui ne me semblaient absolument pas attirants.

« Alors, Mademoiselle, qu'allons nous vous faire lire aujourd'hui ? »

Je sentis instantanément que la question ne s'adressait pas à moi. Il se parlait à lui-même. Il était en train de me choisir un livre.

« C'est très sympathique de votre part, me sentis-je obligée de dire lorsqu'il eut enfin arrêté son choix sur un livre à l'allure poussiéreuse, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment les comédies qu'à écrites Aristophane au 5 e siècle avant J.C. »

Il me regarda pendant un long moment, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux globuleux tournant légèrement dans leur orbite. Puis soudain, il décida d'ignorer ma remarque avant de me flanquer le livre dans les bras. Puis il m'entraina vers un autre rayon où il me choisit à nouveau deux gros pavés. Son regard se porta vers l'étagère qui supportait les encyclopédies et j'adressai une prière muette au Seigneur pour qu'il me sorte de ce pétrin. Il ne se passa rien. C'était comme ça la plupart du temps avec Dieu. Du coup, j'avais appris à me débrouiller. Au détour d'une étagère, invisible aux yeux du vieux documentaliste, je déposai mon fardeau sur une table de travail, très délicatement –c'étaient des livres, tout de même- et pris la direction de la sortie. J'aurai due me fier à la fille à l'allure pressée. Soudain, j'entendis le documentaliste qui revenait à la charge :

« Mademoiselle ! Et vos livres, alors ? Mademoiselle ! »

_Pitié !_

Je sortie du CDI en un temps record, me retournai tout aussi rapidement pour voir l'avancée de mon persécuteur et constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne s'aventurait pas hors de son lieu de prédilection. Et alors que je continuai d'avancer, je me pris pour la deuxième fois consécutive le torse d'Edward de plein fouet. Je rebondi légèrement ; lui ne broncha pas. Un sourire guilleret éclairait son visage et je voulus le lui faire ravaler à coup d'encyclopédies, me surprenant moi-même. D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas de nature violente.

« Alors, mademoiselle Swan, n'auriez-vous pas dû m'écouter ? »

Son sourire était si large qu'il devait avoir mal à ses muscles faciaux. Et moi je songeais au meilleur moyen de commettre un meurtre. Sur lui.

Je voulais assassiner quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que depuis une matinée, tout ça parce qu'il était crétin. Ce n'était pas mon genre. J'inspirai une goulée d'air et m'essayai à me calmer.

Le documentaliste m'avait sérieusement inquiété.

La sonnerie sonna alors et j'avançai pour me rendre en cours. Cette fois, je n'avais pas besoin de mon plan ; j'avais mémorisé où était ma classe de maths. Je tournai au coin du couloir lorsque sa voix m'interpella :

« Hey ! Swan ! Tu ne veux toujours pas de tuteur ?

Je gardai le silence et m'engouffrai dans le couloir.

POV Edward :

Je jubilai.

Elle n'avait pas dit non.

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Vous avez aimé ? C'est vrai que le registre est légèrement différent du précédent chapitre.=)**_

_**Sachez que vous êtes pour moi la carte indispensable au navigateur : essentiel afin d'éviter que je me perde (et ma fic avec moi =). Faites moi part de vos pensées, de vos opinions et de vos attentes. C'est encourageant et ça m'aide à mieux appréhender les chapitres futurs. Comme ça, il y aura un peu de vous dans le chapitre 4… **_

_**Merci !**_

_**Oh fait, j'espère que vous passez un bon mois de décembre. Il n'y a rien de mieux que ces moments d'anticipation avant le grand jour ! (ou plutôt la grande nuit…)**_

_**Bye**_

_**Morgane**_

_**Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qu'est la ''vie'' d'un chapitre S.V.P. ? Ils disent que ça dure 60 jours… Pourquoi ? –Merci.**_


	4. Quand chacun rentre chez soi

Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

_**Chapitre 4**_

POV Bella

Je m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette en un temps record. La sonnerie avait retenti depuis seulement cinq minutes que j'avais déjà mis le contact, et mon pied appuyai fortement sur l'accélérateur. Je démarrai dans un crissement de pneu. J'avais hâte. De quitter ce lycée. De quitter mon tuteur. De rentrer à la maison. J'allais voir Jacob, ce soir. Il avait promis de passer chez Charlie. A la pause déjeunée, au hasard d'un couloir, il m'avait confié qu'il rendait souvent visite à mon père, depuis que celui-ci avait aménagé le hameau voisin. Et lui qui ne m'avait rien dit ! J'arrivai rapidement et me dépêchai d'entrer dans la maison. Après le soleil brulant de Phoenix, le froid et la grisaille de Forks m'avait fait un choc –même si je m'y attendais. Charlie était déjà là, assis sur le canapé, un match de baseball diffusé plein pot sur l'écran de la télévision.

« Bella ?, demanda-t-il en entendant la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment.

Bruyamment parce que je venais de glisser sur une plaque de verglas dans l'entrée. Par conséquent, la seule solution que j'avais trouvée pour m'éviter une chute douloureuse avait été de m'agripper solidement à la poignée. Manque de chance, celle-ci était ouverte et j'avais littéralement été projetée dans le vestibule. Tout ce raffut avait évidemment alerté mon policier de père, qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé de son canapé. Depuis deux ans qu'il était divorcé avec ma mère, il croyait sans doute impossible que sa fille ait pu brutalement devenir si maladroite. Et, jusqu'à mon arrivée à Forks, je croyais également sincèrement posséder une certaine adresse pour éviter les chutes intempestives. Mais que voulez-vous, les gens changent avec le temps –moi la première. –C'est moi, Papa. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et découvris mon père dangereusement incliné vers les coussins. Je pouvais voir les quelques kilos de trop qu'il avait patiemment amassé durant ces deux dernières années tenter de se faire la belle à travers son sweater. Mon père ne s'était toujours pas remis du départ de maman. Et de mon propre départ. C'est normal. Un jour, vous vous réveillez bien tranquillement dans votre lit, votre merveilleuse femme à vos côtés, votre fille unique dans la chambre en face, encore endormies. Et puis le lendemain, vous vous rendez compte que cette femme que vous aimez à la folie, cette femme qui est vôtre, s'est faite la malle avec votre fille chérie de quinze ans, votre fille qui traverse actuellement une crise dramatique. Il y a de quoi démoraliser le plus optimiste des hommes. -Je vais préparer le repas, si tu veux, l'informais-je.

J'avais aménagé ici à la mi-août, et j'avais immédiatement pris le contrôle de la cuisine. Il me suffisait de me rappeler l'expérience culinaire qu'il avait tentée l'année de mes 12 ans. Le souvenir du four s'enflammant brusquement était resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. J'allumais le gaz et décidai de faire cuire des steaks. Je passai de nouveau coté salon et observai mon père somnolent.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours ? me demanda t-il.

Je réfléchissais. Allais-je réellement lui parler de mon tuteur-super-collant, ou encore de la sangsue qui servait de documentaliste ? A moins que je ne lui parle du temps affreux et du froid qui me poursuivait partout. Mais je n'allais quand même pas parler météo avec mon propre père, si ? Si.

-Bien. Il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir mais bon, tu dois être habitué, toi... Et puis, j'ai vu Jacob !

Mon père se dressa sur son séant. Il était tout sourire.

-D'ailleurs, je l'ai invité à manger ce soir, ça ne te gène pas ? Poursuivis-je.

C'était une question de pure forme. Jacob aurait pu être son fils que ça n'aurait rien changé à leur relation.

-Non, bien sur. Je me souviens encore, le jour où il a débarqué à la maison, quelques temps après mon aménagement. Ca a été une sacrée surprise, tu peux me croire !

_A qui le dis-tu…_ J'allais de nouveau dans la cuisine et préparai une salade avant d'enfourner des petits pains au four. Je pris alors mon sac et m'installais confortablement pour faire les rares devoirs que nous avaient demandé quelques professeurs assez exigeants. Doucement, mon attention dévia de mon principal sujet d'étude, à savoir _Quelle est réellement la morale donnée par Jane Austen dans son roman __Orgueil et Préjugé_ ? Je pensais à ma mère, qui vivait bien loin. Un an après son divorce, elle avait rencontré Phil et ça avait été instantanément le grand amour. On ne peut pas lutter. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Ils s'étaient mariés deux mois et demi plus tard, et moi, du haut de mes 16 ans, je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse pour elle ou triste pour mon père, qui se morfondait dans une petite ville pluvieuse (en même temps, c'était lui qui avait choisi d'élire domicile à Forks, cette bourgade humide et froide). De ces deux dernières années, il ne me restait plus que le sentiment confus d'avoir tout perdu : mon meilleur ami, ma dignité, mon amour de moi-même, la sécurité que m'offrait l'amour de mes parents. Et cette sensation de froid qui me suivait partout, inlassablement. J'avais eu froid durant deux longues années. Et, dans cette ville pluvieuse, j'avais froid à nouveau. Même Jacob n'y pouvait plus rien, je l'avais pressenti dès que je l'avais vu. James m'avait traumatisé. La séparation de mes parents m'avait traumatisé. Je m'étais traumatisée en me refermant sur moi-même. J'achevai la dernière phrase à mon paragraphe avant de refermer mon classeur puis allai mettre la table. La sonnette retentie à cet instant et je me précipitai vers la porte. Jacob ne pouvait peut-être plus rien pour moi, mais il restait mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance. J'ouvris rapidement la porte et fus instantanément ébloui par son sourire. Son sourire soleil. Jacob était littéralement trempé. Il entra rapidement dans le vestibule. Un soleil, ça n'aime pas être mouillé.

–Hum… Ca sent bon !

Il me serra dans ses bras avant d'aller saluer Charlie.

-A table ! les appelais-je.

C'était amusant de les voir se précipiter presque ventre à terre pour s'installer tant bien que mal sur les chaises raides et inconfortables qui ornaient la cuisine de mon père. Je servis et nous commençâmes à manger.

-Alors, Petite Sœur, comment s'est passé ton premier jour de cours ? m'interrogea Jacob.

_La vie est un éternel recommencement,_ soupirai-je intérieurement. Je souris et lui dis que finalement, ça n'était pas si dur de s'intégrer dans un nouveau lycée, en plein milieu du trimestre. Là, je mentais. Et plutôt bien, parce que ni Jake ni Charlie ne s'en aperçurent. S'intégrer dans un lycée où les enfants avaient grandis les uns sur les autres était difficile. Se faire des amis le premier jour relevait de l'impossible. Surtout que je n'y avais pas _vraiment _consacré toute mon énergie aujourd'hui. La rencontre avec Edward Cullen puis avec Jacob m'avait passablement occupée durant la journée.

-Bien. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur. Il y a de très bons éléments dans ma classe de littérature ; tu devrais très bien t'entendre avec eux. Cela doit te faire étrange, tout de même, de m'avoir comme professeur, non ? demanda Jacob.

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis réellement compte à quel point mon Jacob avait grandi. Sa façon de parler, d'agir, n'était non plus celles d'un adolescent mais bien d'un adulte. Cela me rendit curieusement triste. J'avais l'impression que le lien qui nous tenait attaché l'un à l'autre se défaisait peu à peu.

-Et puis, poursuivi Jacob, (décidemment, il menait la conversation avec talent : mon père n'en avait pas encore placé une) il y a ton tuteur. Qui est-ce, déjà ?

-Edward Cullen.

Jacob se rembrunit.

-Ah oui. Résultats irréprochables mais arrogant et séducteur comme pas deux. C'est-

Mon père l'interrompit calmement, de sa voix ferme et posé qu'il utilisait pour montrer sa désapprobation et son désaccord.

-C'est surtout un gamin qui ne cause pas d'ennui. Sa mère, Sue Cullen, travaille avec moi, au commissariat, et je peux t'assurer qu'avec une mère pareille, ce gosse doit être bien éduqué. Quoique, il a passé sa jeunesse avec son père et sa nouvelle épouse, mais il n'empêche que depuis deux ans qu'il est arrivé ici pour vivre avec sa mère, il n'a jamais causé le moindre souci.

Wow. Venant de la part de mon père habituellement si muet, ce discours valait une véritable déclaration d'amour envers mon tuteur. Le reste du repas se déroula sans plus qu'on revienne sur le cas épineux de Mr Cullen. Sortant de table, des problèmes d'ordre beaucoup plus pratiques me revinrent à l'esprit. Je me tournai vers mon père qui faisait la vaisselle et lui demandai :

-Hum, Papa ? Ils ont prévu du verglas pour demain et ma camionnette n'est pas chainée. Alors, je me demandai si tu pouvais m'amener au lycée. J'irai acheter des chaines demain soir.

Je préférai encore aller à deux à l'heure dans une voiture de flic que mourir d'un accident de voiture. Je vis mon père acquiescer de la tête puis Jacob s'exclama :

-Allons, ce serait bête, on va au même endroit tout les deux. Je passerai te prendre, si tu veux.

Mon père pencha la tête sur son épaule droite tandis qu'il s'acharnait à gratter la poêle. Traduction : « Bien sur, je suis d'accord, c'est une très bonne idée, Jacob. Qu'en dis-tu ? Bella ? » Mon père usait souvent de ce genre de signe, cela lui évitait de parler. Au tout début Jacob avait eu besoin de mon aide pour décoder cet étrange langage mais, après des années de pratique, il était devenu aussi doué que moi en la matière.

-Oui, ce serait super. Merci Jake.

Je passai le reste de la soirée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. Il me raconta tout ce que ses mails n'avaient pu me dire. Combien son job lui plaisait. Comment il avait espéré venir me rendre visite aux grandes vacances, juste avant d'apprendre que j'allais déménager ici à Forks. Son ravissement à l'idée de me voir presque quotidiennement. Et moi, je l'écoutais. Je ne lui racontai pas mon histoire avec James. Je ne lui disais pas non plus combien son départ m'avait déchirée. Je lui signifiai juste la difficulté que j'avais eu à m'habituer à la séparation de mes parents. Ce n'était pas faux, bien sur, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'avait le plus fait mal. Je lui parlai du documentaliste qui m'avait foutu les jetons, et lui rigola.

-Il faut juste savoir s'y prendre, Petite Sœur, rigola t-il. Caresse-le dans le sens du poil. S'il y a bien une chose que Peterson déteste par-dessus tout, c'est d'être ignorant de quelque chose. Cite lui une œuvre qu'il ne connait pas, et il partira immédiatement se renseigner, te laissant tranquille pour faire tes recherches.

-Mais ce gars à l'air d'être un puits de science ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve une œuvre qui lui est inconnue ?

-Oh, aller Bella ! Tu n'as qu'à être… imaginative. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je me rentre, moi !

Et il me laissa en plan, descendant pour saluer mon père. Génial. Maintenant, il allait falloir que je trouve le livre introuvable pour échapper aux griffes du tout puissant Peterson.

POV Edward

J'avais loupé Bella à la sortie du lycée. Zut. Tant pis, j'allais aller dire bonjour à Tanya. Ca me détendrait. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma Volvo pour me rendre chez les Denali. Il me fallut renoncer à mon projet au moment même où je vis une silhouette m'attendre contre la portière de ma voiture. Re-zut.

-Salut Alice.

J'adorais celle que je considérai comme ma sœur de sang. Mais lorsqu'Alice arborait cette moue contrariée, je préférais ne pas être dans les parages.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à Forks ? Poursuivis-je, essayant d'éviter que sa fureur ne retombe sur moi en posant des questions par trop innocentes.

-Je me suis fait virée du lycée, à Seattle, marmonna t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Là, j'étais ahuri. Alice ? Renvoyée ?

-Tu as fait exploser le bâtiment de science, c'est ça ? Ou alors… Alice, ne me dis pas que tu as refait un discours sur la nourriture immangeable de la cafétéria ?

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de ma demi-sœur.

-Idiot. La dernière fois que j'ai fait un tel speech, on avait 8 ans et le steak que la cantinière voulait absolument me faire avaler était calciné. En fait, ils m'ont viré parce que je n'ai pas assisté à quelques cours.

Elle marqua une pause puis continua.

-Et aussi parce que j'ai explicitement signifié au principal ce que je pensais de sa conduite au volant.

-Donc, résumais-je toujours aussi surpris par les frasques de ma sœur habituellement si polie, tu as séché des cours et tu as insulté le directeur parce qu'il conduisait trop lentement ?

-Je ne l'ai pas insulté, Edward, répliqua t-elle vertement. Nous avons été bien élevés toi et moi, quand même. Je me suis peut-être expliquée avec un peu trop de vigueur, c'est tout. Il allait si lentement qu'en marchant à ses cotés, je l'aurais aisément dépassé. Même toi, toujours _si calme_, continua t-elle moqueuse, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté.

-Tout le monde ne conduit pas des Ashton Martin, Lili. Ton Principal ne peut pas rivaliser avec la vitesse du petit bolide que t'on acheté Papa et Esmée. Pourquoi as-tu séché des cours ?

- Jasper s'en va, Edward.

A nouveau, la colère et une incommensurable tristesse envahirent ses traits.

-Il va passer un peu plus de un an en France pour ses études. Il part la semaine prochaine. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans avoir passé le maximum de temps avec lui, tu comprends ? Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un cours d'espagnol quand on sait que je ne le reverrais pas avant douze mois minimum ?

Elle détourna brusquement la tête, en proie au chagrin. Je relevai doucement sa tête vers moi –elle avait 17 ans, tout comme moi mais, mon Dieu, qu'elle était petite !- et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Sa tristesse était mienne, mon réconfort était sien. Ca avait toujours été ainsi depuis notre rencontre, à savoir l'année de nos 7 ans. Mon père avait rencontré Esmée deux ans après son divorce d'avec Sue, ma mère, un jour qu'il travaillait aux urgences. Il avait vu débarquée Esmée précipitamment, Alice dans les bras, les yeux brillants de panique car sa fille s'était ouvert le bras avec un tesson de verre appartenant à son bocal à poisson. J'étais là, également. On était samedi, je devais passer le week-end avec Sue mais son boulot au commissariat l'avait rendue quelque peu indisponible pour son fils ce jour-là. Mon père avait donc du m'amener aux urgences avec lui, n'ayant pas trouvé de baby-sitter sur l'heure. Je me souviens encore de la scène. Alice, hurlant parce qu'elle avait brisé son bocal et que, par conséquent, Bubulle son poisson devait être mort à l'instant même où elle parlait. Esmée, paniquée à la vue du sang qui giclait, hurlait à sa fille d'arrêter de bouger. L'infirmier chargé de l'affaire hurlait à Esmée de faire tenir sa fille tranquille le temps qu'il bloque l'hémorragie. Mon père hurlant à son tour sur l'infirmier, parce qu'il stressait tout le monde avec ses cris aigus et haut-perchés. La vieille mémé, enfin, qui sortait en criant de sa salle d'observation parce qu'elle voulait dormir et que tout ce raffut l'en empêchait. Personne ne riait et, pourtant, il y avait de quoi. J'étais alors descendu de mon siège et, avec mon audace de gamin de sept ans, je m'étais faufilé parmi la troupe de curieux qui entourait la blessée. Je m'étais planté devant Alice tandis que mon père virait l'infirmier pour s'occuper lui-même de la petite. Alice pleurait toujours et refusait obstinément de me regarder, refusait de m'écouter. Je me souviens lui avoir pris le menton et forcée à me regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait arrêté de bouger mais ses larmes coulaient toujours. _« Il ne faut pas pleurer. Je_ _suis sure que Bubulle_ -sur le moment, j'avais trouvé le nom du poisson parfaitement ridicule_- n'aurait pas aimé mourir pour rien. Il voulait surement que ta maman t'emmène à l'hôpital pour pas que tu perdes tout ton sang, sinon tu serais morte aussi. Mon papa, il m'a tout expliqué. Si tu perds tout ton sang, ben, tu deviens tout raplapla et puis tu va rejoindre les poissons comme Bubulle qui sont morts pour te sauver la vie. Parce que si ta maman avait pris le temps de ramassé Bubulle, et bien, c'est toi qui serait morte et ça, Bubulle ne l'aurait pas voulu, j'en suis certain. _» J'avais débité mon discours avec force et clarté et seul mon père n'avait pas tourné la tête vers le gamin qui racontait n'importe quoi à la gamine qui avait enfin arrêté de pleurer. Il était habitué. Tous les autres adultes présents me regardaient avec étonnement et, sur le coup, j'avais été certain qu'ils avaient été impressionnés par mon discours. Alice me regardait toujours. Je tenais toujours son menton dans le creux de mes mains et je la fixais avec un grand sourire. Mon père terminait de s'occuper du bras de la petite et sa mère le regardait faire avec anxiété. Ce jour là, je ne savais pas encore que je venais de me dégotter une nouvelle maman. Et une nouvelle sœur.

-Je sais que c'est dur, Lili, dis-je en revenant dans le présent. Mais un an ça passe vite. Que vas-tu faire, pour le lycée ? Demandais-je pour dédramatiser la situation.

A nouveau, un sourire pâle se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire mutin. Un de ces sourires qui annoncent une plaisanterie.

-Je vais venir ici, Edward. A Forks. Je vais prendre un appart ; je me vois mal regagner Denver tous les soirs pour voir Maman et Carlisle.

Wow. Ma sœur allait venir s'installer dans le quartier. Ca promettait un joli bordel (excusez mon vocabulaire) entre elle et ma mère, qui n'avaient jamais pu se sentir. A part ça, j'étais très heureux d'avoir Alice à mes cotés. Et puis, je ne voulais pas la laisser repartir à Seattle, maintenant que Jasper n'était plus là. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse s'effondrer sans que quiconque soit là pour venir à son aide. Bien sur, Alice était une de ces forces de la nature que rien ou presque n'atteint. Mais elle était humaine. Elle était ma sœur. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule maintenant.

-C'est super, Alice. Vraiment super.

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Désolé d'avoir été si longue à publier mais je n'étais pas très motivée (ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais on fera avec). Plus d'action au prochain chapitre ! (enfin j'espère…)**_

_**Passez de bonnes fêtes**_

_**Morgane **_


	5. Comme une danse

Tous les personnages (ou presque) appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer

**Merci à toutes celles (ou à tous ceux, qu'en sais-je ?=) qui m'ont mis en favorite story ou author. Merci également à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyées des review. Merci ! **

**Bonne lecture…**

**Morgane**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

**POV Bella :**

J'avais réussi à éviter mon ''tuteur'' durant deux jours et demi. A vrai dire, j'avais un peu évité tout le monde pendant ces journées. J'avais tellement été habituée à me fondre dans la masse, dans mon lycée de Phoenix, qu'affronter le regard curieux des étudiants d'ici était difficile et, pour tout avouer, assez déroutant. Et voilà qu'à présent, il se tenait face à moi, alors que je tentais vainement de ne pas me tacher avec mon sandwich dégoulinant. Moi qui prenais soin de manger en fin de service afin de l'éviter, j'avais réussi mon coup. Il souriait -encore- mais je sentais qu'il était vexé. Il n'était pas content que je lui aie échappé presque trois jours de suite. Et moi, je jubilai. La rencontre avec le terrible documentaliste avait été suffisamment éprouvante pour mon ego. Après tout, Edward avait eu raison cette fois-là : le CDI était réellement la zone dangereuse numéro 1. Je n'avais pas besoin, en plus, qu'un homme beau comme un Dieu me poursuive de ses assiduités uniquement pour son bon plaisir. Il continuait à me regarder manger mon sandwich particulièrement juteux et soudain, j'en eu assez.

« Tu comptes restez longtemps, ainsi ? », demandai-je poliment.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce la tradition, ici, que de regarder les autres mangers. Ils avaient bien instauré le _tutorat_. Un peu plus, un peu moins…

- Non, juste le temps que tu finisses ton repas. Quand tu partiras, je sortirai. »

Je soupirai de découragement. C'était quoi, son problème ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment me laisser tranquille ? Ou alors… Il fallait changer de tactique. En dépit du bon sens, je me levai et me rapprochai lascivement de lui. Quelques pairs d'yeux curieux balayaient déjà le drôle de couple que nous formions. Je me rapprochai encore et contre toutes attentes, je posai ma main sur son torse. Il était grand ; ma tête ne lui arrivait qu'à la base du cou. Je laissai ma main remonter en ligne droite jusqu'à son épaule. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Lui, en revanche, semblait un peu perdu. Ma main se perdit derrière sa nuque. Moi qui, pourtant n'aimais pas les regards pesants des étudiants posés sur moi, je me fichais en cet instant totalement que tous les yeux soient braqués sur nous. Ma main se fit plus caressante encore, et je le senti frissonner. Je souriais intérieurement tandis que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de son oreille. Je me penchai doucement et lui ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était comme s'il avait peur de rompre le charme, ricanais-je en moi-même. J'allai lui chuchoter les mots fatals à l'oreille lorsque, soudain, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira un peu plus contre lui. _Glups._ Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Il ne cherchait pas à m'embrasser, il ne profitait pas de la situation, rien. Il paraissait juste bien, comme ça, moi dans ses bras, lui dans les miens. _James en aurait profité, lui… _Et voila que ma stupide Voix Intérieure recommençait ses monologues ! Ce gars se rendait-il compte qu'il foutait mon plan en l'air, avec ses bras enroulé ainsi autour de moi ?! Et, plus important encore, se rendait-il compte que nous nous connaissions que depuis _seulement_ deux jours ?? Pour le coup, tout le lycée avait les yeux fixés sur nous. Et moi, je me sentais mal. Je ne voulais pas de l'étreinte de ce garçon. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Et pourtant, il y avait encore cette pulsion qui me parcourait, ce courant électrique qui me poussait en avant, qui me poussait vers lui. Je restai immobile, parce que deux parts en moi luttaient : l'une m'enjoignait de reculer prestement, l'autre m'encourageait à aller plus loin. A chercher plus. A trouver plus. Je fermai brutalement les yeux, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmurai durement à l'oreille : « Lâches-moi immédiatement, Cullen. Je ne veux plus de tes bras autour de moi, ni de ton ombre qui rôde en permanence au-dessus de ma tête. Arrête. Tu-me-lâches. » Je retombai sur mes pieds, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait abasourdi. Je détachai ses mains de mon dos, m'emparai de mon plateau et m'élançait droit vers la sortie.

**POV Edward**

Je ne savais pas bien comment j'y étais arrivé, mais le principal, c'était que j'étais dans ses bras.

J'étais perdu. Aucun doute là-dessus. J'étais perdu mais j'étais bien. Là, dans ses bras. C'était une sensation étrange que je n'avais jamais ressenti dans les bras de Tanya. Ni dans ceux de Lauren. Encore moins dans ceux de toutes celles qui étaient passées avant elles. Bon. Je n'allais quand même pas débiter des sornettes dégoulinantes de romantisme guimauve et écœurant, semblables à : « _Depuis que je t'ai vu, ma vie a changé… » _ou _« Je t'aimerai éternellement parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé »_. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Et puis, à voir comment la plupart des couples étroitement liés par l'Amour finissait (à savoir par un divorce), je n'étais pas sur que l'amour éternel exista vraiment.

J'avais du mal à analyser les sensations qui m'avait envahie au moment où sa main avait remonté en flèche sur mon épaule. Intuitivement, je savais que Bella ne resterait pas bien longtemps tout contre moi. D'un geste instinctif, je l'avais alors enfermée dans l'étau de mes bras. _Là, reste tranquille, Petite Bella…_ Je l'avais sentie se raidir, tendue. Incroyable, comme tous ses muscles s'étaient instantanément noués. C'était comme si elle s'attendait à ce que… je la frappe ou quelque chose d'approchant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'était un peu détendue. Moi, je profitais de ses bras tout contre moi, de son corps souple et élancé fermement plaqué contre le mien.

Et puis tout d'un coup, elle prononça les mots qui me glacèrent momentanément : _«Lâches-moi immédiatement, Cullen. Je ne veux plus de tes bras autour de moi, ni de ton ombre qui rôde en permanence au-dessus de ma tête. Arrête. Tu-me-lâches. _» Elle se détacha de moi, prit son plateaux et se dirigea vers la sortie. Toujours cette démarche de danseuse, pleine d'une sensualité inconsciemment retenue. Je n'étais pas le seul à la fixer. Il y avait Tyler Crowley, mais lui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait donc…et Eric Yorkie, fouineur officiel de ma bande. Ben… non, Ben, lui, paraissait absorbé par le contenu infâme de son assiette et semblait ne pas avoir remarqué Bella. Bon. Il y avait également Jessica qui fixait ma protégée d'un œil noir. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, sentis un vent frais pénétrer dans la cafétéria et Bella disparut. Je rejoignis mes amis et me laissai tomber sur une des chaises en plastique. J'adressais un sourire enjôleur à Lauren qui venait de me passer un sandwich. Ce qui était bien, avec mes ex, c'était qu'on s'entendait toujours bien, elles et moi, après la rupture. Lauren battit précipitamment des cils en réponse à mon sourire, un geste que je trouvais parfaitement ridicule. Cependant, elle m'avait pris un sandwich. Pour la peine, je pouvais lui faire la grâce de ne pas lui dire combien son attitude était grotesque._ Non, Lauren, je ne vais pas sortir de nouveau avec toi, arrête un peu…_ Je mastiquais lentement ma viande caoutchouteuse en réfléchissant : _Très bien, Edward, de un, cette fille ne veut absolument pas te voir. De deux, tu commences à être frustré de son absence. Ca, c'est mauvais, tu arrêtes. Troisièmement, tu es son tuteur, elle est ta protégée. Tu as promis au directeur que tu t'occuperais d'elle. Alors trouve un moyen de l'approcher avant qu'il sache que tu ne lui sers strictement à rien et qu'il confie cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre ! Bouge-toi ! De quatre, Alice arrive la semaine prochaine dans ce lycée, alors ménage un peu Sue, sinon, c'est la galère assurée. Cinquièmement (ça commence à faire beaucoup…), Sue sort ce soir, tu devras trouver un autre moment pour lui dire. Pour Alice. Et…_

Minute. Retour en arrière. Sue sort ce soir ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ??

_Bravo, Edward, on voit que tu es attentif à ton entourage. Elle fête un départ à la retraite, au poste de police. Elle te l'a dit ce matin, tu te souviens ? _

Très bien. Je recapitalisais toutes ces informations en ordre d'importance. D'abord, prévenir Sue pour Alice sinon ça allait virer à l'émeute. Mais je ne verrais pas Sue avant demain donc… j'allais m'occuper de Bella. Je sorti de la cafétéria et fouillai des yeux la cours à la recherche de Bella. Je la trouvai en train de lire, perchée sur une des tables qui ornaient la coure intérieure. Seule. Peut-être n'étais-ce pas moi qui la rebutait tant que ça. Peut-être était-elle solitaire après tout. Je me surpris à toujours vouloir la connaître plus avant. D'habitude, j'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Il y avait des tas de filles moins compliquées à suivre –Tanya Denali, pour n'en citer qu'une. Mais Bella Swan piquait ma curiosité. De beaucoup pensent, et avec raison parfois, que l'homme ne désire la plupart du temps que l'inaccessible. Elle était inaccessible. J'étais un homme. L'équation marchait. Aurais-je réellement voulue la connaître davantage si elle avait eu moins de répondant, ou si ses yeux avaient été moins lumineux ? _Soit sérieux, Edward, tu serais passé à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer_. Je m'approchais doucement de ma protégée, et lu avec une certaine curiosité le titre de son livre. _Othello. _Shakespeare_._ Le jour précédent, je l'avais vu engouffrer un roman d'ordre beaucoup moins culturel. Elle alternait et variait constamment ce qu'elle lisait. Intéressant. Elle n'était pas stupide, cela se devinait, et si elle daignait ouvrir la bouche pour le commun des mortels, j'étais certain qu'on pouvait apprendre d'elle des choses passionnantes. La pensée confuse que je puisse l'aider à sortir de sa coquille me traversa l'esprit. Je pouvais l'aider. Pas qu'en tant que tuteur, en tant qu'ami. Il fallait juste que je puisse l'en convaincre.

-Salut.

_Quelle approche, bravo Cullen_. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien parce que contrairement à elle, moi j'avais prononcé un mot. Elle, m'ignora purement et simplement. _D'accord…_

-Ecoute, Swan, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi.

-Lâche-moi, Cullen, dit-elle négligemment, tournant une page de son livre.

-Tu vois ? Tu es sur la défensive alors que je ne t'ai absolument rien fait.

Il y eut un blanc. Qui commençait sérieusement à s'étirer en longueur, là… Je regardai la majorité des élèves gravirent les marches des escaliers pour pénétrer dans les bâtiments scolaires tandis que Bella continuait sa lecture. Les cours débutaient seulement dans une dizaine de minutes mais la bruine légère qui tombait sans discontinuer poussait les étudiants à s'abriter.

-Hey, Swan.

-Hum ? répondit-elle, plongée dans son livre.

-Ta deuxième leçon de tutorat débute maintenant.

-Quoi ?

Elle referma rapidement son livre avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur. _Jamais vu des yeux aussi grands. Ce n'est pas possible, on pourrait lire l'avenir du monde dedans tellement ils sont clairs…_Je pris un air d'enfant apeuré avant de répondre :

-Ben oui, si je ne fais pas visiter convenablement le lycée, je vais vraiment me faire gronder par le directeur… Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de ma perte, quand même ?

Je lus clairement un « _si ça peut me débarrasser de toi… »_ dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle disait rapidement :

-Non, bien sur. (soupir) Tu vas me faire visiter la zone dangereuse numéro deux ?

-Non, aujourd'hui, je vais t'orienter dans les couloirs.

-Edward, je suis ici depuis trois jours. J'admets que mon sens de l'orientation est assez mauvais mais j'arrive quand même à me repérer dans les couloirs !

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle baissa la tête et rangea son livre avant de me suivre. Waouh, il marchait du tonnerre, ce regard ! Je montais les deux étages qui composaient le bâtiment principal, Bella à ma suite, avant de me retrouver dans le couloir bondé qu'évitaient profs, surveillants et adultes en tout genre. L'habitude avait force de loi, ici. C'était le couloir des étudiants et ça, tout le monde l'avait compris. J'entendis une forte bousculade au bout du couloir mais passait outre. Je n'étais pas venu ici pour contempler une baston. Je pris Bella par la main pour la guider parmi la foule (et aussi parce que j'étais curieux de toucher à nouveau sa peau). Je sentis qu'elle se tendait à nouveau, sur ses gardes. C'était étrange. Un autre groupe d'élève envahit à son tour le couloir, m'obligeant à pousser Bella dans l'interstice que formaient un bloc de casier et un meuble lourd qui aurait fait la joie d'un antiquaire. J'allais à sa suite vu qu'il restait très peu de place dans le couloir. Il était étonnant de voir autant d'élèves s'agglutiner ici aujourd'hui ; d'habitude ils étaient moins nombreux.

-Bien, commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par une lointaine connaissance.

-Hé, mec, tu viens à la fête de Larsen, ce soir ?

J'essayais de me rappeler son nom et, dans un brusque afflux de connaissances, je répondis :

-Ouais, obligé, Jeff. On se voit ce soir.

Je vis Jeff se faire entrainer par le courant de la vague humaine qui envahissait peu à peu cet endroit habituellement plus calme et me retournais vers ma protégée.

-Donc, je disais que…

-Eddy !!

Je réprimai un grognement avant de me tourner vers Tanya avec un grand sourire.

-Hey, Tanya !

Elle m'adressa un sourire aguicheur accompagné d'une moue chagrinée tarif spécial Tanya Denali.

-Eddy, (je frissonnai devant ce surnom horrible) tu m'avais promis de passer me voir hier soir. T'étais où ?

Je lui adressais un sourire séducteur.

-Problème de famille. Navré, vraiment, mais je suis sur que tu comprends.

-Oh oui, bien sur, minauda t-elle. Salut, siffla t-elle ensuite en avisant Bella coincée entre moi et le mur.

Je n'ignorai pas le regard venimeux que Tanya lança à Bella. Cette dernière s'en fichant d'ailleurs royalement ; elle cherchait quelque chose du regard derrière moi.

-Hum, Tanya, voici Bella Swan. Je suis son tuteur. Bella je te présente Tanya Denali.

Après tout, j'étais censé _l'introduire_ dans le lycée, non ?

-Enchantée, dit Bella, pas du tout concentrée sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Edward, je crois qu'il se passe un truc là-bas. On devrait aller voir.

Le « on » n'était qu'une excuse pour fausser compagnie à Tanya. En réalité, que je vienne ou pas ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle se dégagea de l'interstice et Tanya la remplaça immédiatement.

-Alors… ? dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

-Excuse-moi un instant, Tanya, lui dis-je avant de m'élancer à la suite de Bella qui disparaissait dans la foule. Il y av ait vraiment beaucoup de monde. J'entendis des cris et aperçus un cercle au milieu des étudiants. J'avais raison, il y avait réellement une baston. Et Bella était aux premières loges. Je l'observai et notai son air abasourdi et légèrement horrifié. Ses yeux dilatés par la frayeur étaient voilés, comme si elle revivait je ne savais quels souvenirs. Je me faufilais parmi les élèves pour l'atteindre et lui agrippai le bras. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Mais elle se débattit vivement et je la relâchai rapidement.

-Edward, Edward…, bafouilla t-elle, ses yeux balayant la scène de la baston avec peur et dégout. Interviens, fais quelque chose !

Je reportais mon regard sur les deux mecs qui se battaient pour je ne savais quelle raison. Robin Harshner ratatinait littéralement Mike Newton, solitaire notable du lycée. C'était vrai que c'était ridicule, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Ca ne me concernait pas.

-Edward… gémit encore Bella avant de fermer brutalement les yeux.

Elle avait l'air à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Elle était vraiment sensible. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux de nouveau, je pus voir qu'ils n'étaient plus voilés, mais clairs. Vifs. Si souvenirs il y avait eu, souvenirs il n'y avait plus. Elle me lança un long regard méprisant avant de s'élancer.

Droit vers les combattants.

**Coucou**

**Je vous en aurais bien écrit un peu plus (enfin, à celles à qui ça plait =) mais ça aurait gâché le suspens !**

**Pauvre Bella, qui n'arrête pas de vivre dans le passé…**

**Morgane X **


	6. Bella la Solitaire & Edward le Populaire

_**Pour Anaëlle… En espérant que tu as continué à lire jusqu'ici !! Bizou, je t'adore.**_

_**Morgane.**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes.**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_« Elle me lança un long regard méprisant avant de s'élancer. Droit vers les combattants. »_

**POV Bella**

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu Jeff, et son interrogation à propos de la fête qui s'organisait ce soir. Jeff parlait à Edward, bien sur, et ça m'avait rappelé à quel point ma vie sociale était inexistante depuis deux ans. Je vivais dans un monde de livres ; là où je savais que rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. C'était bien ainsi. Bella la Solitaire et Edward le Populaire.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Tanya. Elle m'avait lancé un sale regard en me voyant si près de _son_ Eddy. Quelle idée il avait eu, aussi, de nous flanqués dans ce trou étroit entre les casiers et ce vieux meuble qui tombait en poussière ! J'avais vaguement entendu Edward faire les présentations mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. D'une part parce que sa copine paraissait avoir autant de cervelle que mon bon vieux Maurice et que, d'autre part, j'entendais des cris au bout du couloir, et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Enchantée, avais-je répondu. Edward, je crois qu'il se passe un truc, là-bas. On devrait aller voir.

N'attendant même pas de réponse, j'étais partie rejoindre la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Je jouai des coudes pour me faufiler au premier rang. Les cris me parvenaient comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt comme dans un cauchemar. Je voyais ces gars, là, par terre, en train de se battre. Le blond avait le visage en sang et l'autre, celui qui semblait dominé, haletait à force de rouer de coups son adversaire. Des grognements de bêtes. Je vis mon voisin qui riait. Il semblait heureux, lui. Content. Ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait frapper. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal, qui était humilié. On aurait dit un de ces romains de la Grèce Antique avide de sang. Je le fixai et, gêné, celui-ci me regarda à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? demanda t-il durement.

Je continuais à le fixer avant de dire :

-Tu devrais aller te faire soigner ; ce n'est pas sain d'éprouver du plaisir devant la souffrance d'autrui.

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de s'éloigner de cinq bons mètres et de reporter son attention sur la baston. Le blond avait un peu repris le dessus mais les spectateurs continuaient à scander à l'unisson : « Robin ! Robin ! ». Ca me rendait malade. J'aurais voulu partir mais mes pieds en avaient décidés autrement. Ils restaient scotchés au sol comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le dénommé Robin (j'en avais déduit que c'était le brun) avait réussi à se mettre debout et martelait de coups de pieds le ventre du blond. Qui grognait de souffrance. Et la scène me revint, aussi vivace qu'autrefois.

_**J'ai 15 ans depuis sept mois aujourd'hui. J'avance dans l'allée qui conduit au lycée en me faufilant parmi un groupe de filles jacassantes. Pleines de vie. Jacob est parti il y a plus de cinq mois maintenant. Je m'efforce de faire comme si ça ne m'atteint pas. Bien sur, je n'y arrive pas. Mais il y a James, à présent. Que ferais-je, sans lui ? Il est ma sécurité. S'il m'abandonne, je tombe. Je vois un attroupement de jeunes qui se forment, tout près, dans la pénombre. Je m'approche. J'aperçois ce garçon qui se fait battre. Les coups pleuvent sur lui comme la pluie sur la Bretagne. Il crie. Les autres s'en fichent. Ca n'est pas leur problème. Ils s'amusent presque. Je sens mes jambes vaciller. Je voudrais aller l'aider, ce gars. Dire à tous ces gens, autour de moi, que ce sont tous des connards. Je voudrais mais… je vois James qui apparait près de moi. Il s'empare de mon bras comme si j'étais à lui ; un objet qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise. Peut-être est-ce ce que je suis. Il serre fort, j'ai mal.**_

Je sentis une main étrangère s'emparer de mon bras, au moment même où le blond, devant moi, se ramassa un énième poing dans les cotes. Je me dégageai prestement. La main ne voulait pas me lâcher. Elle était douce mais tenace. Je frissonnai. La main finit par abdiquer. Edward. _James…_

_**James se penche vers moi. Je suis petite. Et faible. Il me le dit assez souvent. Je l'entends me chuchoter à l'oreille : «C'est ce qui arrive, Petite Bella, lorsqu'on ne me paye pas. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on n'est pas correct avec moi. Tu es d'accord avec moi, bien sur ?». J'acquiesce. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je suis petite. Et faible. Dans un sursaut, je reconnais le mec qui s'en donne à cœur joie sur le malheureux qui gît à terre. C'est Aro. Un ami de James. Je n'ose pas regarder ce dernier. Il se rendrait compte que l'horreur a envahi mes yeux. Je n'ose pas parler. Le dégout ferait trembler ma voix. Je me fais pitié. Je n'ose pas élever la voix parce que James m'en empêcherait. James me ferait mal. Et s'il ne me gifle pas, il choisira surement de me quitter. Et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Je souffrirais trop. Encore. Alors je regarde. Horrifiée mais je regarde quand même. Je ne peux du reste pas m'échapper puisque que James me tient toujours fermement par le bras. Il me fait mal. Toujours. Et le garçon devant continue à se faire rouer de coups. Toujours.**_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce n'était plus une simple bagarre qui se jouait devant moi, à présent. C'était l'histoire de toute une vie. L'histoire de ma vie pendant ces deux dernières années. Cette fois, j'avais la possibilité d'intervenir. Je pouvais décider de quoi faire sans avoir à me soucier d'une tierce personne. Mais James m'avait si bien persuadé que je n'étais rien, rien qu'un petit bout de femme faible et inutile, que je me sentais incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas.

-Edward, Edward… bafouillais-je. Je sentais confusément sa présence à mes cotés. Interviens. Fais quelque chose.

Il devait être habitué à gérer ce genre de conflit. Non ? NON ? Et bien, non, Edward Cullen se révélait incapable de résoudre cette stupide baston, tout comme j'étais également incapable de m'approcher des combattants pour leur dire d'arrêter.

-Edward…murmurai-je une dernière fois, espérant par je ne savais quel miracle qu'il allait bouger.

Et puis soudain, l'évidence me frappa. Cullen ne bougerait pas. Le brun continuerait de frapper le blond. Le blond me rappellerait ce jour funeste où James, pour la première fois, m'était apparu sous son vrai jour. Il fallait que je me bouge. James était loin. Si je continuais sur ma lancée, à me refermer ainsi, j'allais finir par ne jamais m'arrêter de penser à cette sombre journée. Et ça commençait à bien faire. Je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Edward me regardai, curieux. Personnellement, il ne m'inspirait plus à présent que du mépris. Avoir tant d'influence sur les gens aux creux de ses mains pour finalement n'en rien faire au moment crucial. _Il aurait du intervenir, tout comme j'aurais du intervenir il y a de ça deux ans…_

Je passai sans un regard devant lui et m'approchai de Robin, qui s'attaquait à présent à l'épaule du blond. _Jamais vu un con pareil. Il ne voit pas qu'il est out ??_

-Arrête ça immédiatement, Robin.

Ma voix avait résonné, clair parmi les gémissements et les cris. Je savourai. Ma voix aurait du résonner ainsi, il y avait deux ans.

-Casse-toi ! Il accompagna sa réplique d'un coup de poing dans le bas ventre du blond. « Alors, Mike, tu veux toujours me piquer ma copine ? », continua t-il enragé.

Nouveau coup de poing. Nouveau gémissements. Je m'approchai doucement de Robin et regardai derrière son épaule, évitant son poing qui partait droit en arrière pour plonger ensuite en avant. J'observai la tête défaite et ruisselante de sang de Mike et eu un hoquet. Je me penchai alors en avant et chuchotai au creux de l'oreille de Robin : « Je crois qu'il a compris. Tu devrais arrêter ». Et lui continuait. Quelle andouille. Je plaquai alors fortement mon pouce tout contre sa gorge et les coups s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Je le sentis hoqueter et partir en arrière. J'accompagnai le mouvement et l'allongeai promptement à terre.

- Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes, lui assurais-je avant de me lever pour voir l'état du dénommé Mike, ce vilain piqueur de copine. _Que personne ne s'inquiète. Je ne viens pas de tuer ce crétin ; je l'ai juste paralysé quelques instants..._pensais-je. Ah ! Parfois je remerciais Dieu de m'avoir pourvue d'une mère excentrique comme la mienne, qui se prenait parfois d'amour pour les arts martiaux. Et je la remerciais, elle, d'avoir insisté pour que je l'accompagne à chacun de ses cours. Je me penchai vers Mike et décidai de me faire oublier en lui parlant à voix basse.

-Hey, Mike ! Réveille-toi ! Dormir dans un couloir, ce n'est pas le must.

J'usais d'humour, mais c'était plus pour me détendre moi que le mec groggy étendu à mes pieds. J'avais réussi. J'avais dépassé les limites que James avait jusqu'à présent fixées à mon esprit. Je me sentais bien. Bien sur, je me sentirai encore mieux si Mike évitait de baver sur ma main en essayant de parler. _Le pauvre._

-Merci…

-C'est tout naturel.

Un sourire éclatant éclairait mon visage. C'était ces mots là que j'aurais du prononcer il y avait deux ans. Je n'y étais pas parvenue. Je les prononçais quand même aujourd'hui.

Je commençai enfin à me sentir digne de moi-même.

* * *

_**Salut à toutes !**_

_**Désolée pour l'extrême petitesse de ce chapitre mais je suis fââââtiguée ! 2h56 du matin et je dois me réveiller à 7h pour garder ma sœur… Bouh ! Que toutes celles qui travaillent très tôt le matin se révoltent, c'est inadmissible ! **_

_**X Morgane **_

_**N'empêche, je suis très fière, j'ai écrit trois chapitre en deux jours ! Bisous à toutes.  
**_


	7. Angel VS Satan

_**Merci pour vos review ! Merci de suivre ma fiction. Bonne lecture… **_

_**Chapitre 7**_

**POV Bella :**

Je le méprisai. D'ordinaire, j'étais d'une nature plutôt calme. Réservée. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à faire un esclandre pour rien. J'essayai plutôt d'arranger la situation, quand cela m'était possible. Mais Edward… Je ne voulais plus le voir. Ni lui parler. Rien. Je voulais juste qu'il reste en arrière-plan, comme une image qu'on voit mais qu'on ne touche pas, qu'on ne sent pas, qui ne vous _suit_ pas. Sur ce dernier point, j'avais été exaucée. Edward ne m'avait pas approchée depuis quelques jours, après que j'eus enfin compris que sa réputation était plus importante à ses yeux que la santé d'un pauvre crétin. Parce que, même si Mike était un crétin –et il l'était réellement- personne n'avait le droit de le frapper ainsi. Et surtout, personne n'avait le droit de le laisser se faire ainsi frapper. Je croyais qu'Edward avait ses idéaux propres, qu'il interdisait à quiconque de diriger sa vie. J'avais tort.

Edward Cullen était un couard.

Ca, encore, j'aurais pu passer outre ; c'est assez simple d'éviter les peureux. Mais il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à venir entourer mes épaules d'un de ses bras, juste après qu'un mec eut conduit Mike à l'infirmerie, au moment où je m'apprêtais à aller en cours. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il était encore mon _tuteur_. J'avais repoussé son satané bras et j'avais accéléré. Il m'avait rattrapé et avait décrit avec décontraction la tête de Robin au moment où il avait basculé en arrière suite à mon généreux coup de pouce. Et il _rigolait._

Argh. Quel crétin, mon Dieu, quel crétin.

Je m'étais retournée vivement et lui m'était rentré dedans. Dans la catégorie « bousculade et rentre-dedans », on gagnait haut la main. Je l'avais dévisagé durement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Tu connaissais Robin, non ? Avais-je demandé.

Il y avait eu un silence puis :

-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu bougé ? Pourquoi as tu fais cela ? Parce que tu ne connaissais personne. Parce que Robin n'était pas un de tes potes. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, Bella, et ce n'était pas les tiennes non plus, avait-il répliqué, très calme. Sur de lui.

J'avais secoué la tête, incrédule.

-Si je m'étais occupée de mes propres affaires, comme tu dis, ce gars aurait continué à se faire frapper. Avoue-le: tu as juste eu peur qu'on te prenne pour un con, à vouloir défendre un reclus. Tu me fais pitié, avais-je sifflé.

Je m'étais retournée et j'avais poursuivie mon chemin. A mesure que les secondes passaient et que je m'éloignais de lui, je sentais une froideur m'envahir. Je tournais à l'angle du couloir lorsqu'enfin, il s'était décidé à parler. Ou plutôt à crier :

-Tu fais chier, Swan !

J'avais vu des têtes se tourner. J'avais entendu les chuchotis des commères. Mais surtout, j'avais senti un frisson me parcourir.

Etrange impression qui m'avait traversée à cet instant. Comme si une partie de mon estomac était resté près de lui ; comme si mon cœur s'était brusquement serré. C'était à nouveau cette pulsion que j'avais ressentie devant la classe de littérature de Jake, ce courant électrique qui me poussait vers lui. Un flash m'avait traversée. Un éclair de compréhension. Enfin.

_Il t'attire, Bella. Avoue-le. Tu désires un crétin. C'est tout._

**POV Edward**

Elle me faisait tourner en bourrique. Littéralement. Elle m'avait dit mes quatre vérités, l'autre jour. Mais était-ce réellement des vérités ? Estimais-je sincèrement que ma réputation au lycée importait davantage que la tête défigurée de Mike ? Ou Bella m'avait-elle seulement dit ça sous le coup de la colère ? Sous le coup du mépris ?

Car elle me méprisait.

Et moi, je ne pouvais que l'admirer. Habituellement lorsqu'on arrive dans un nouveau lycée en plein milieu d'un semestre, on évite de se faire remarquer. Bella avait fait plus que se faire remarquer. Elle avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du troupeau. Les bruits qui allaient inévitablement courir sur son dos ne l'empêcheraient pas de prendre à nouveau la défense de Mike, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais aussi, quelle lavette que ce gars-là ! Il ne pouvait seulement pas s'empêcher d'embêter Robin ?! Même Mike devait savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'afficher avec Amélie, la célèbre Amélie, si chère au cœur de Robin. Je n'avais pas encore très bien suivie toute l'affaire, mais il semblait que Mike avait entreprit de draguer la demoiselle. Mauvaise idée.

Et Bella devait ignorer tout cela. Bella avait foncé droit dans le tas. Tête baissée. Comme si c'était un défi lancé à elle-même. Je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose mais à chaque fois, son visage pâle revenait m'assaillir. _Et son mépris…_ Je ne le supportais pas. Qui supporte le mépris, de toute façon ? Certainement pas moi, qui avais des tas et des tas de filles à mes pieds, pour ainsi dire. _Mais Bella…_ Bella était différente. Depuis presqu'une semaine qu'elle était là, j'avais l'impression de la détester et de l'admirer tour à tour. Mais, plus fort que cela, il y avait cette envie de la connaître davantage. D'apprendre à déchiffrer ses réactions. A mesure que je réfléchissais à tout ça, m'apparaissait clairement une vérité fondamentale : cette fille m'intriguait parce qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé le désir de me connaître, d'être avec moi. D'être à moi. Cela m'étonnait plus que de raison. Quand je voyais Lauren ou Jessica, sans parler de cette brunette, là, dont je n'avais pas retenu le prénom, ou encore Tanya, j'avais l'impression que les filles voulaient à tout prix s'afficher avec moi. Et parce qu'elles le voulaient à tout prix, je n'y trouvais, moi, aucun intérêt. _Mais Bella…_ Je n'avais pas supporté qu'elle me dise ce que mes oreilles et mon cerveau refusaient d'entendre, le jour où Mike s'était fait bastonner :

_« Avoue-le: tu as juste eu peur qu'on te prenne pour un con, à vouloir défendre un reclus. Tu me fais pitié ! »_

A ce moment-là, je l'avais détestée. Vraiment. Plus qu'Alice durant ses périodes « accro au shopping ». Plus que mon père lorsqu'il rentrait après deux jours passés à l'hôpital, comme si son boulot importait davantage que son fils. Plus que ma mère, Sue, le jour où elle avait quittée la maison pour ne plus revenir. Je détestais Bella parce qu'elle m'obligeait à voir la réalité en face.

« _Avoue-le: tu as juste eu peur qu'on te prenne pour un con, à vouloir défendre un reclus. »_

J'avais peur de me retrouver seul, si jamais je commettais un quelconque faux pas social. Si j'étais parti aider Mike, l'autre jour, contre Robin, on m'aurait considéré comme un looser. On n'aide pas les mal-aimés du lycée sous peine d'en devenir un. Si je l'avais fait, je serais devenu impopulaire. Mes amis m'auraient lâché. _Je me serais retrouvé à nouveau seul._

Qu'avait gagné Bella dans tout ça, si ce n'était l'inimitié de Robin et de ses potes ? La réponse me parvint immédiatement :

_Son estime. Elle a gagné sa dignité, et la conscience d'avoir fait un truc bien. Pas toi, pauvre gars ! _

Je n'avais pas accepté ses reproches pourtant fondés, l'autre jour. Je la voyais encore me tourner le dos, rigide dans son mépris pour moi. Je lui avais presque crié dessus. Je voulais avoir le dernier mot. _« Tu fais chier, Swan ! » _Ma réaction avait été… du grand n'importe quoi. Esmée n'aurait pas été fière de moi, elle qui avait tenu à faire de son fils adoptif un parfait gentleman. Je craignais de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Un gentleman ne hurle pas sur une fille, encore moins dans ces termes. Un gentleman évite de faire souffrir les demoiselles qui l'entourent. Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais avec mes espèces de groupies écervelés. Mais elles étaient vraiment stupides : elles préféraient restées là, à attendre mon bon vouloir, que de passer à autre chose. Alors, je n'allais pas jouer au gentleman avec elles. C'était bien trop agréable de me conduire avec elles comme je le faisais depuis déjà deux ans que j'étais ici. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'abusais d'elles, non plus ! Mais Bella ne ferait jamais partie de ce groupe qui me suivait partout, encore et toujours, même de loin. Parce que Bella me méprisait.

_Et voilà, tu recommences avec Bella ! Cette fille n'est sans doute pas parfaite non plus ! Arrêtes donc de parler d'elle comme si c'était une Sainte !_

Mais l'effet Bella était bien ancré en moi. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer et la détester tout à la fois. La comparer à une Sainte était le moins que je puisse faire : elle s'était comportée comme telle avec Mike. Même la fête de Larsen, le soir venu, n'avait pas réussi à me sortir de mon combat intérieur. Surtout que tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la baston qui avait eu lieu dans le Couloirs des Etudiants. Ce qui, avouez-le, n'aide pas beaucoup.

Alice arrivait demain, lundi, et je n'avais toujours pas prévenu Sue, obsédé que j'étais par la farouche petite Bella. J'étais mal. Je craignais presque que ma mère ne crise en voyant apparaître Alice dans sa précieuse ville, et qu'elle l'embarque au poste de Police ; mais peut-être y allais-je un peu fort. Ma mère ne ferait pas ça. Si ?? Le père de Bella était chef de police, et je pariais qu'elle avait moins de soucis avec lui que moi avec ma mère.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour …_

J'ordonnai à mon Moi Intérieur de se taire pour que je puisse me concentrer.

Bella me méprisait ; je l'admirais.

Elle ne pouvait me sentir. Je la détestais.

Mais le mieux, dans tout cela, c'était que je la désirais. Plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je la voulais parce qu'elle était belle. Intelligente et indépendante. Parce qu'elle était inaccessible. Parce qu'elle était elle-même, Isabella Marie Swan.

Je la désirais toute entière. Et elle serait bientôt à moi.

_**Coucou !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, je parie que pas mal d'entre vous se demande quand est-ce que je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet. Bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite. Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, désolée de ne pas poster plus rapidement, désolée qu'Edward soit si horrible (c'est pour le bien de l'histoire que voulez-vous !=) ça va changer –j'espère). Je suis en train de me demander si je vous ai souhaité la bonne année. Réponse 1 : je ne l'ai pas fait, et vous pouvez me dire que je suis vilaine et méchante. Réponse 2 : je l'ai fait mais je le refais, comme ça, pas de soucis !!**_

_**Bonne année à toutes**_

_**Morgane **_


	8. Conduite à risque

_Repose en paix, Antoine. Et sois heureux. _

_Merci à __emy299 __: ta review m'a fait super plaisir, ainsi que la mise en alerte, enfin bref : la totale. =)_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 8**_

**POV Edward**

J'étais assis à la table de la cuisine, et je jouais avec un crayon en attendant que Sue daigne se montrer. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, je venais d'achever mon devoir de sciences naturelles. Elle avait un sourire immense placardé sur son visage. Il éclairait même ses yeux, qui brillaient d'excitation et de contentement. Je n'avais pas vu ma mère ainsi depuis… Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère ainsi, en réalité. Elle dut se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait au niveau de son fils parce qu'elle m'observa plus attentivement avant de laisser sa joie l'envahir de nouveau.

-Bonjour, mon chéri. Ca a été, le lycée ? demanda t-elle en se penchant vers le frigo pour sortir une bouteille de lait.

Je me penchai un peu sur le côté de la table pour mieux observer ma mère.

_Incroyable… Sue a mis des talons !_

-Ouais, génial, Maman, répondis-je en détaillant d'encore plus près sa tenue.

_Une jupe ? Et ce n'est même pas la même que celle qu'elle portait pour l'enterrement de Grand-père ?? Minute… Du mascara, en plus ?_

-Hum, Maman ?

-Oui ?

La voix était rêveuse. Le sourire, toujours présent sur ses lèvres. J'étais interloqué. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de revenir de son premier rendez-vous galant ! Je voulus lui demander ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur ; puis je me souvins brusquement de l'aménagement d'Alice à Forks, prévu pour le lendemain. Je n'avais toujours pas prévenu ma mère. _Bravo, Cullen._

-Maman (j'inspirai profondément), Alice aménage dès demain à Forks. Elle change de lycée alors… j'ai… euh… préféré t'avertir.

Je m'attendais à toutes les réactions possibles et inimaginables venant de sa part, _sauf une. _Et ce fut pourtant celle-là que Sue me sortit : un froncement de sourcil, à peine perceptible, et à nouveau ce sourire éblouissant qui lui mangeait le visage.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à m'avertir, Edward, mais après tout je ne suis nullement concernée. Alice est sous la responsabilité d'Esmée et de _ton_ père, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

Elle remit la brique de lait au frigo puis, se tournant, ferma la porte d'un coup de talon avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. En passant, elle eu l'obligeance de m'expliquer la situation.

-Je sors ce soir, chéri. Ne m'attends pas.

_Ma mère sortait ce soir. Wow. Et elle avait mis du mascara_**. **_Wow !_

Elle n'était jamais sortie avec quiconque depuis son divorce. Après sa rupture, elle avait passé tous ses week-ends à la maison. J'en avais été le témoin direct : avant que je n'emménage ici avec Sue à l'âge de quinze ans, je passais un week-end sur deux avec elle, et elle ne sortait _jamais._ Et aujourd'hui…

_Bon, tu ne vas pas rester bloquer sur le fait que ta mère sort ce soir pendant trois heures, tout de même !_

-Donc, repris-je toujours aussi surpris, ça ne te dérange pas ? Pour Alice, je veux dire ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Edward ? Je ne m'entends pas bien avec elle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je lui interdise l'accès à cette ville !

Elle s'empara de son sac à main avant de m'embrasser puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-A demain, mon ange !

J'entendis ses talons résonner dans le garage puis le moteur de sa voiture vrombit brusquement. Silence.

_« Mon ange » _Elle ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis mes 9 ans. Définitivement, le comportement de ma mère était affolant, ce soir.

***

J'avais très mal dormi.

A mes sept ans, je n'avais déjà pas supporté que mon père sorte avec Esmée, et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien je l'aimais. Mais que _ma mère_ voit des hommes, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis deux ans que je vivais avec elle, je croyais que rien ne changerait dans notre routine commune. Je me sentais bien, dans notre vie à deux. Mère et fils.

J'arrêtai brusquement de mâcher mes céréales en réalisant que, si ma mère sortait le dimanche soir, je pouvais tout aussi bien me retrouver affublé d'un beau-père dans les mois à venir. Autant Esmée me semblait être la mère adoptive parfaite, autant l'idée d'avoir un beau-père m'accablait. Une nouvelle autorité pesant sur mes épaules.

_Mais je n'en veux pas !_

En revanche, je voulais que ma mère soit heureuse. Parce que Sue le méritait. L'horloge sonna : il était 8 :00.

_8 :00 !! Alice arrive à Forks à … Zut ! Alice est arrivée depuis trois quart d'heure !!_

Je me levai en quatrième vitesse et filai m'habiller puis repassai coté salon pour finalement entendre mon portable (un neuf envoyé expressément par mon père pour qu'il puisse facilement me contacter) résonner quelque part dans la chambre de ma mère.

_Que fait mon téléphone portable dans la chambre de ma mère ?!_

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Alice allait _littéralement _me tuer si je n'allais pas la retrouver immédiatement. J'entrai précipitamment dans ma Volvo avant de mettre le contact. Ma voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneus. J'arrivai devant l'appartement d'Alice en un temps record. Des déménageurs étaient venus deux jours auparavant et je les avais aidés à tout installer, aussi connaissais-je bien le futur lieu de vie de ma sœur. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant son Ashton Martin sagement garé au coin de la rue. Au moins, Alice m'avait attendu. Je sautais les marches deux à deux avant de frapper à plusieurs reprises à la porte d'entrée. Elle m'ouvrit en me lançant un regard noir.

-Salut _Eddy,_ entre, je t'en prie. Je te sers un café ?

Je soupirai de soulagement. La mauvaise humeur de ma sœur se bornait à m'appeler par un surnom débile. J'avais connu pire.

-Non, merci, Alice. Je pense qu'on devrait aller au lycée. Tu n'essaierais pas de retarder l'échéance, par hasard ? Demandais-je mis curieux, mis ironique.

Elle me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de répondre avec excitation.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ton fameux lycée de 350 élèves, frérot !

Je l'observai plus attentivement. Alice paraissait véritablement impatiente d'aller au lycée. Elle était nerveuse, aussi. Je repérais cet état d'esprit assez facilement, chez elle. Lorsqu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et parlait plus rapidement que d'habitude, je pouvais être sure que ma sœur était angoissée.

-Alors, on est parti !

La route était assez mauvaise. A la pluie se rajoutait un verglas persistant et, si j'étais un bon conducteur, je n'étais quand même pas Dieu. Résultat, j'allais à deux à l'heure et je sentais Alice prête à exploser.

-Calme-toi, Lili. Détruire mon siège passager à force de sauter dessus n'est pas la solution pour arriver plus vite au lycée.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers ma demi-sœur et lui adressai un sourire de réconfort. Pendant ce bref instant de déconcentration, j'entendis un bruit affreux et je vis Alice partir brutalement en avant, avant d'être ramenée tout aussi brusquement en arrière, rattachée par sa ceinture de sécurité. Je ne sentis moi-même le choc qu'après que mon cerveau se soit remis en route. L'airbag se déclencha et, bientôt, la partie avant de la voiture fut totalement obstruée par ce gros coussin blanc. Nous avions eu un accident. J'avais eu un accident.

_Crétin de conducteur ! Dire que tu te targuais d'être un automobiliste expert ! _

Et puis, soudain, la réalité s'imposa à moi.

-Lili ? Ca va ??

Je ne la voyais quasiment pas à cause de ce stupide airbag. J'entendis un grognement de fureur puis :

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu as réussi à te débrouiller, Edward ! Mes fringues sont mortes, ma coiffure est morte, _ta voiture est morte !!_

Ouf. Alice se portait comme un charme.

-Hum, je dirais que j'ai eu un instant d'égarement. En même temps, j'avais la priorité, c'est l'autre conducteur qui est en faute !

_Tilt ! Réveille-toi, Edward, vas vite voir comment se porte le chauffard d'en face !_

Je détachai péniblement ma ceinture de sécurité avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle et me dirigeai vers le… la _machine _du conducteur. C'était une antique Chevrolet, d'un rouge délavé, qui faisait tâche dans la végétation dense et verte. Je poussai un gémissement en voyant les dégâts sur ma Volvo. Puis mon regard fut de nouveau attiré par la camionnette. J'avais une bizarre impression de déjà vu. Mais Forks étant une ville ridiculement petite, c'était une impression tout à fait normale. Le pare-brise de la Chevrolet était brisé. Les pare-chocs, je ne voulais même pas aller regarder. Je m'approchai encore et m'aperçus que le conducteur était en réalité une conductrice et…

_Merde ! Bella !!_

Je courais la rejoindre et fus incroyablement soulagé lorsque je vis qu'elle remuait. Faiblement mais elle remuait.

-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

Je la vis essayer de sortir péniblement du véhicule et je lui ouvris la porte, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle esquissa un pas incertain sur la chaussée glissante et brandit un doigt vengeur dans ma direction.

-Toi ! Pourquoi tu ne regardais pas devant toi ?? Quand on est voiture, Cullen, on évite de chuchoter des mots doux à sa petite amie !

-Oh, mais Alice est ma sœur, pas ma… lançais-je étourdiment avant de prendre brusquement conscience de la situation. Non mais, tu n'es pas gênée, toi ! J'avais la priorité ! Quelle idée tu as eu, de passer comme ça ? Tu l'as eu où, ton permis de conduire ? Dans une pochette surprise ??

-J'avais mis mon clignotant. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention, on en serait pas là et…

-Salut ! Moi je m'appelle Alice et je vais très bien ! Merci de t'en inquiéter, heu… Pardon mais tu t'appelles comment ?

Et voilà. Ma sœur n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister à son envie de se faire des amies. Elle avait le social dans la peau. Depuis le temps que je la côtoyais, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Je vis Bella se tourner avec étonnement vers la nouvelle venue.

_Et oui ! L'espèce à laquelle appartient Alice à tendance à s'éteindre. Ca fait toujours un choc, la première fois qu'on croise un des derniers spécimens de ce genre !_

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je… te demandais… ton nom… répéta Alice, articulant nettement chacun de ses mots.

Je riais intérieurement. Les tempéraments de Bella et de ma demi-sœur étaient tout, sauf faits pour s'entendre. La discussion allait être intéressante.

-D'accord. Tu me demandes comment je m'appelle alors qu'on vient d'avoir un accident, que ma voiture est détruite sans compter celle de ton… euh… frère, alors qu'on est en train de louper notre examen de maths, alors que mon père va littéralement m'assassiner ce soir, alors que j'ai affreusement mal à la tête…

Ok. La conversation n'était plus intéressante, là.

-Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu t'es cogné? As-tu des nausées ? Demandais-je rapidement, calquant instinctivement mon attitude sur celle de mon père, lorsqu'il était en présence d'un cas d'urgence.

-Je n'en sais rien. Oui, j'ai envie de vomir… Je crois… que je vais aller à l'hôpital.

Elle se retourna et voulut commencer son chemin, à pieds. Cette fille était définitivement dingue.

-Bella ! Attends !

POV Bella

-Bella ! Attends !

J'avais l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais film. Un de ces films où les héros répètent sans arrêt les mêmes scènes. Ca me rappelait la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés. Le mal de tête en plus, cette fois.

_Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, stupide cerveau ! J'ai envie de vomir…_

Je sentis ses bras encercler ma taille tandis qu'il me ramenait vers sa Volvo. Vers sa sœur, aussi. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Oh, et puis, j'avais bien trop mal au crâne pour y faire attention. Les bras d'Edward étaient chauds. J'avais l'indéfinissable sensation d'être en _sécurité_.

_C'était la même chose avec James, Bella…_

_James est loin. J'ai tellement mal à la tête…_

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Edward ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Je voyais trouble. C'était assez flippant. Si je devais mourir à cause d'un _accident de voiture_, j'étais bien décidée à revenir hanter toute sa vie le stupide inventeur de la priorité à droite. Il était mort ? Tant pis, j'hanterais ses petits-enfants. Je voulais qu'on m'enlève ce poids, là, dans ma tête…

_Minute… Qui a éteint la lumière ? Quoi ?! Il fait déjà nuit ??_

POV Edward

Je flippais. Je flippais sérieusement. Bella venait de tomber dans les pommes. Dans mes bras. Il n'y avait que ma cousine Brenda qui aurait trouvé cela romantique. Mais Brenda n'était pas là. Et Carlisle non plus, lui qui, pourtant, m'aurait bien aidé sur ce coup-là. Personne à part ma sœur surexcitée. Elle ne s'était pas contentée d'un thé vert, ce matin, apparemment.

_Super ! Tu te retrouves seul avec une fille comateuse et ta demi-sœur à demi droguée à la caféine. Tu as déjà vu mieux, Cullen…_

-Alice ! Arrête de sautiller partout et appelle les urgences. Dis-leur qu'on a eu un accident et que Bella, si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici quelques minutes, risque une contusion cérébrale.

-Bien sur.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour passer son coup de fil et je reportai mon attention sur Bella. Sa peau était blafarde, ses yeux clos.

-Tu nous fais le remake de _Blanche-Neige et les sept Nains_ ?, plaisantai-je à mi-voix.

_Avoue : tu aimerais être le Prince Charmant. Rien que pour embrasser la Princesse._

_Si je pouvais juste être moi, et avoir la Princesse en prime…_

-Bella ? Allez, réveille-toi.

Je m'inquiétais pour de bon, à présent. Un traumatisme crânien était à craindre et si Bella devait en subir les conséquences, j'en aurais des remords jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Même si c'était moi qui avais eu la priorité à droite.

POV Bella

Il n'y avait que du noir, autour de moi. Je flottais. Ah ! Au moins je n'avais plus mal à la tête. Il y avait pourtant des bruits sourds, au-dessus de moi. Donc je n'étais pas morte. Ouf. Peut-être que si je relevais les paupières, je pourrais y voir plus clair. Je m'exécutai lentement, difficilement. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement tandis que mon cerveau se remettait en marche, diffusant à nouveau cette douleur sourde partout dans mon crâne. J'avais soif. J'avais… Edward Cullen juste au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres étaient à deux centimètres des miennes. Ses prunelles vertes me fixaient avec soulagement. Je refermai les yeux pour les rouvrir instantanément. Je m'habituais peu à peu à la lumière qui perçait les nuages. Je m'habituais à la présence d'Edward qui me tenait serrée contre lui. Je m'habituais au silence paisible qui nous berçait tout deux. Et puis, je vis cette jeune fille revenir vers nous. Alors… ah oui ! Alice.

-Je les ai appelés, Ed. Ils arrivent aussi vite que possible. La Police va débarquer également alors… je pense que je devrais… m'éclipser dès que l'ambulance arrivera.

Elle semblait un peu nerveuse.

-Je pense au contraire que tu devrais rester, Lili. Sue ne va _quand même _pas se mettre en colère contre toi alors que c'était _moi_ qui étais au volant ! Je pense également que les assurances, ou qui que ce soient d'autres, préféreraient éviter la fuite des trois protagonistes.

-Tu connais ta mère. Ca retombe toujours sur moi ! Tu te souviens, l'histoire du gâteau au chocolat ? Ou, mieux, le chien de Mme Riot que _tu_ as _complètement_ rasé. Ta mère n'était peut-être que de passage, ce jour-là, mais je te prie de croire que je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai pris. A ta place !

J'entendis le rire d'Edward résonner près de mes oreilles.

-Ca va aller, Alice. On n'a plus 10 ans, tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre face à mon dragon de mère !

Il rit encore puis :

-Dans le cas contraire, je lui dirai la vérité. De toute façon, ma mère a un comportement assez bizarre, ces temps-ci. Je pense que tu n'a rien à craindre. Passe-moi le manteau sur la banquette arrière, s'il te plait.

Il y eut un blanc et je sentis qu'il me recouvrait avec le manteau en question. Ah oui, en effet : j'avais froid. Tout était paisible ; c'était assez déroutant. Où était passé le Edward couard, celui qui craignait pour sa réputation ? Le garçon, l'_homme_, qui me tenait dans ses bras était différent. Ses gestes étaient surs ; son comportement, rassurant. Où était passé mon mépris pour lui ?

_Ce mépris n'a pas lieu d'être, avec cet Edward. Profite, Bella, profite, parce que demain, ce Cullen qui te tient dans ces bras, ce Cullen mature et craquant au-dessus de toi aura disparu._

POV Edward

L'ambulance arriva rapidement. La Police mit un peu plus de temps mais, bientôt, j'entendis deux voix se détacher clairement parmi toutes les autres. On percevait la peur, l'amour et l'espérance qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave, dans leur tonalité. Je vis Sue jouer des coudes avant de se précipiter vers moi.

-Chéri ? Ca va ?

Ses mains étaient sur mon visage, et ses yeux fixaient les miens avec une intensité inquiète.

-Tout va bien, Maman.

Je surveillai l'ambulancier qui chargeait doucement Bella sur le brancard. A coté d'eux se tenait un homme à l'allure soucieuse.

_Son père, sans doute._

Je me retournai vers Sue, certain qu'elle allait m'assommer de questions, comme à son habitude. Surprise ! Sue ne me regardait même plus. Elle se dirigea vers le père de Bella, jeta au passage un sourire quasi sensuel à un commis venu lui apporter un document, et répondit négligemment à une question posée par un collègue. Je la vis s'approcher doucement du chef de la Police et l'entendit clairement lui demander :

-Charlie ? Ca va aller ?

Il la regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Bella ne s'est pas ré-évanouie mais il peut y avoir des complications. J'en apprendrais plus à l'hôpital. En attendant… j'aimerais que tu me remplace au Poste, s'il te plait. Et que… tu mettes un peu de d'ordre dans cette affaire. Ca ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, bien sur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas. Appelle-moi.

Je déglutis presque bruyamment en voyant Charlie lui presser l'épaule d'un geste amical avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance.

Ce geste… Ce sourire au commis… Je voyais apparaître en ma mère une femme réelle et tangible. Une femme qui pouvait avoir dans sa vie autre chose que son fils et les souvenirs de son ex-mari.

POV Bella

Les draps, sous ma main, étaient chauds, un peu rêches. Le ''bip'' régulier d'un moniteur résonnait dans la pièce. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, soulevait légèrement la tête : j'étais toujours à l'hôpital. _Pff…_ Je me rencognai dans mon oreiller et regardai le temps passer. Quel ennui ! On frappa à la porte et je me hâtai de répondre. Je m'ennuyais trop pour faire la difficile sur le choix de mes visiteurs. Mon père apparut sur le seuil de la porte, légérement souriant. Derrière lui, Jacob piétinait.

-Allez, Charlie, entrez donc, qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle !

Et Charlie s'exécuta. Jacob vola littéralement jusqu'à mon lit étroit et me prit la main.

-Bon, chérie, la grande nouvelle en question, c'est que tu vas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. C'est pas génial, ça ? La seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que je t'emmène manger chez des amis dans… à peu près trois minutes, alors tu ferais bien de te dépécher.

Jamais je n'avais pris une douche aussi rapidement et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes tous trois dehors. Je respirai tranquillement l'humidité ambiante qui régnait en despote sur Forks. J'adressai mentalement un adieu à l'hôpital dans lequel j'espérai ne pas devoir revenir avant longtemps. J'y étais restée deux jours et demi et je m'ennuyais déjà à mourir dans l'après-midi du premier jour. On m'avait diagnostiqué une légère comotion sans réelle gravité mais, rien que pour la sécurité, j'avais été consignée sur ce lit d'hôpital, assez dur au demeurant. Ca n'avait pas été la joie. Pour m'achever, j'avais appris que ma Chevrolet était irréparable. En plus du pare-choc avant et du pare-brise, il avait fallu que cette stupide Volvo emboutisse également mon antique moteur. Merci, Edward.

_En même temps il avait la priorité à droite…_

_Roo, tais-toi, Voix Intérieure ! J'avais mis mon clignotant ! Il n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui._

Et puis, je n'allais pas refaire ce débat avec moi-même. J'avais également eu la visite d'une certaine Angela. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas su qui elle était et puis…

_**-Mais tu es la fille qui m'a conseillé la fuite, avec le documentaliste !**_

_**Je reconnaissais ses lunettes à monture dorée. Je lui adressai un grand sourire. C'était vraiment gentil à elle de venir me voir à l'hôpital.**_

_**-Je suis Angela. J'ai appris ton accident et, comme je sais à quel point les repas servis ici sont infects, je nous ai apporté ça. **_

A ce moment là, elle avait sorti l'argument le plus convainquant que je connaissais sur terre : une tablette de chocolat. J'avais littéralement glapi de plaisir.

_**-Tu es un cadeau du ciel ! Vas-y, installe-toi là où tu peux : on ne peut pas dire que les lits d'hôpitaux soient réputés pour leur taille… ni pour leur confort !**_

Elle avait ri. Et j'avais découvert en elle une personne incroyalement sensible et attachante. Lorsqu'elles'était décidée à partir, les vestiges de la tablette de chocolat trônant derrière nous, je l'avais remerciée de tout cœur pour sa visite et elle m'avait fait promettre de venir la voir, dès que je serais rétablie.

Elle était vraiment sympa.

Edward Cullen, lui, n'avait pas cru bon de venir me voir. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part mais… En réalité, si, j'attendais davantage de sa part. J'attendais que le Edward qui m'avait tenu presque précieusement dans ses bras, cet Edward réconfortant qui m'avait couverte avec son manteau, me rende visite. Malheureusement, j'avais l'impression que Cullen le Couard avait repris sa place en ce monde. L'autre était infiniment plus séduisant. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. J'avais déjà découvert en Angéla une amie. Je ne pouvais quand même pas avoir, en plus, un Edward sympatique. C'eut été me faire trop de faveur.

-Jake ?, appelais-je en reprenant pied dans la réalité. Tes amis habitent où, précisement ?

-La Push. Tu connais ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Je pense que tu devrais aimer. C'est une réserve indienne, et la mer n'est pas bien loin. C'est très agréable.

Nous déposâmes Charlie à la maison avant de prendre la route vers La Push. Arrivés à destination, j'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Euh, Jake ? Quand tu parlais d'un repas entre amis, tu parlais nécessairement d'un_ mariage_ ?

Jacob me regarda avec désinvolture avant de suivre mon regard. Puis il sourit.

-Hum, non, Bella. Un mariage Quileute réunit beaucoup plus de gens. Mes amis sont là-bas, tu vois ?

Il me désignait des garçons immenses, à la peau mate et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. On aurait dit des frères.

-De l'autre côté, il y a les Guent, et l'homme brun qui parle avec la femme blonde, là, est le père de toute la bande de gamins qui est là-bas. L'adolescente qui crie sur sa mère, droit devant, s'appelle Leah. Elle est au lycée de Forks et c'est l'une des seuls. Les autres vont au lycée local. A côté, tu as la famille du jeune Harry, qui va bientôt devenir papa. Là, les Reyes, et là –il fit un signe de la main pour les saluer- les Ateara. Je crois que Selim est invité, également, mais sa femme étant malade, ça va être dur.

Je le regardai, incrédule.

-Et… il y a souvent des repas de cette ampleur qui sont organisés ?

-Ouais. Les gens du coin adorent ça et je trouve génial qu'il puisse y avoir une telle entente entre voisin. Allez, viens que je te présente !

Les présentations furent vite expédiées : Paul (« évite de lui mettre un paquet de chips sous le nez, ou alors ramasse vite ta main et barre-toi en courant »), Sam, Jared, Quil (« mon meilleur pote, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ») et Embry (« allez, soit pas jaloux, je plaisantais avec Quil ! »). Arrivé devant un colosse à la beauté rude, Jacob s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, chérie,commença t-il, j'adorais te présenter ce copain-là mais je ne connais pas son nom, ce qui pose un petit problème.

Il se retourna à nouveau, n'attendant aucune réponse, et demanda :

-Alors ? Que dois-je dire à Bella concernant votre identité, cher Monsieur ?

A ce moment précis, Quil se roulait par terre, mort de rire, tandis que la bande, autour, souriait franchement.

-Mon nom est Bond, Emmett Bond. Moins connu que mon grand-frère, James, j'en suis navré.

Je frissonnai à la plaisanterie. Elle me rappelait un autre James, beaucoup moins plaisant que le héro télévisé.

_Bella, arrêtes un peu. Relax. Tout va bien._

Je surveillai du coin de l'œil Quil qui avait un peu de mal à respirer à force de rire. Le gentil petit _grand_ frère de James Bond s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa grosse paluche.

-Je me présente dans les règles : Emmett Cullen. Invité par le mec, en face, qui s'empiffre comme dix et… Hey Paul, touche pas aux saucisses, tu veux ? Comment ça, je plaisante ? Tu me crois incapable de te botter le derrière ? Ok, c'est quand tu veux, mon grand !

Je le vis partir en flèche derrière un Paul assez chargé, avec son chapelet de saucisse fumées autour du cou. Je les contemplais, amusée et curieuse, passer entre les gens avec adresse, s'excusant lorsque, par malheur, un verre de vin venait à tomber à terre. Les invités s'écartaient avec indulgence lorsque les deux garçons couraient près deux, comme s'ils étaient habitués aux farces de ces deux là. Mais… Emmett _Cullen_ ? J'avais découvert quelques jours plus tôt qu'Edward avait une sœur, Alice, et à présent, je lui découvrais un frère ! Il les cachait où ? A moins que… Je me mis alors à courir à la poursuite d'Emmett, puis de Paul, et les rattrapai aisément. Question endurance, j'étais plutôt douée, et le sprint ne me posait pas non plus de réels problèmes. Je rattrapai Paul et son chapelet de saucisses (dont la moitié avait disparues) et Emmett, dégouté de se voir si facilement dépassé, s'arrêta peu à peu. Je sentis que Paul voulait me tester et, lorsqu'il augmenta la cadence, j'augmentai la mienne également. Je ne courais pas souvent mais, quand je le faisais, je me défoulais. Bientôt, Paul ralentit à nouveau et me sourit.

-Tu cours bien, Swan.

-Merci. Tes performances valent aussi le coup d'œil. Même avec un chapelet de saucisse autour du cou.

J'accompagnai ma réplique d'un sourire amical puis reprenait.

-Dis… Emmett a combien de frères et de sœurs, en tout ?

-En tout ? Je dirais aucun. Il est enfant unique. Tu veux une saucisse ?

-Hum… merci, dis-je en prenant la saucisse fumé qu'il me tendait. Pourtant, j'ai un… une connaissance au lycée qui porte son nom.

-Ah oui, c'est Edward. C'est son cousin. Leurs pères sont frères. Personnellement, je ne peux pas supporter Edward depuis deux ans qu'il est ici mais Emmett est vraiment sympa.

-Tu connaissais Edward, avant qu'il n'aménage à Forks ?

J'essayais de cacher la curiosité qui m'assaillait en jouant avec la saucisse que m'avait gentiment offerte Paul.

-Ouais, comme ça. Je connais Emmett depuis l'âge de 8 ans, parce que tous les étés, on faisait des stages de foot ensemble. Alors souvent, j'allais passer un week-end chez eux et parfois, Edward et toute la famille débarquaient là-bas. Jusqu'à ses treize ans, c'était un garçon très agréable, le genre de mec prêt à voler au secours de n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances. Mais l'année de ses treize ans, notre cher Edward a découvert l'existence de la population féminine…

Il m'adressa un sourire coquin.

-Et ? Soufflais-je, presque obsédée par l'histoire.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bella ? L'Edward drôle et sympa avec qui je partageais mes parties de baseball étant gamin s'est transformé presque subitement en un coureur de jupon acharné. Après… Qu'il court après les filles, cela ne me dérange pas. Son arrogance, en revanche, je ne la supporte pas. Rien à voir, donc, avec Emmett. Rien n'ébranle Emmett de toute façon, surtout pas une fille. Allez viens, je crois qu'ils… Non mais je rêve ! Emmett Cullen ! T'as mangé TOUT le stock de chamallow ?? Jake ! Attrape-le !

Ce que Jacob s'empressa de faire, tout heureux de devoir utiliser ses mains, maintenant qu'il avait terminé son troisième hamburger. La journée passa à une allure paresseuse. Paisible. J'étais bien. La Push et ses habitants étaient le remède parfait à la peur, à la solitude. J'avais toujours autant de mal à imaginer Edward et Emmett cousins. Ils ne se ressemblaient tellement pas… Lorsque les invités commencèrent peu à peu à s'éloigner vers leur maison, le soir venu, je me rendis compte d'à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Pour une fille qui avait passé deux jours et demi à dormir, je faisais fort. J'allais chercher Jacob dans la foule qui restait encore à discuter.

-Jacob ? Jake, je suis fatiguée, est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, Bella. Ecoute, Emmett, poursuivit-il à l'intention de son nouveau pote, que tu aies des gouts de … (Jacob plaqua ses mains sur mes oreilles pour que je n'entende pas le mot fatal, et tous le monde rigola.)… concernant tes équipes de football préférées, après tout, on s'en fiche. Mais que tu insultes le golf en disant que c'est un sport de « vieux croutons riches et désœuvrés », alors là, ça ne va pas du tout. Après tout…

Je tombais de sommeil. J'allais finir par tomber tout court, si Jake continuait son monologue sur le golf.

-Jake…

Il m'ignora. Je glissai alors mon bras sous son coude et le tirai sans ménagement vers la voiture. Interrompu en plein discours, Jacob me lança un regard plein de reproches. Je me retournai alors vers l'assistance qui nous regardait partir en souriant et les remerciai pour tout avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

_**Bonsoir, tout le monde**_

_**Voilà le chapitre le plus long que j'ai encore jamais écrit. Je vous promets plus d'action pour le prochain. (Je vous ai déjà promis ça ? ;D)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

_**Morgane**_


	9. Le deal

_**Pour toutes celles (et ceux) qui suivent encore ma fic, j'adresse un grand, mais alors très grand, pardon pour le retard que j'ai pris à publier. C'est juste que je passe par des périodes à durée indéterminée, et ces temps-ci, c'était plutôt la période lecture-compulsive ^^. Mais c'est bon, là je reviens dans ma période écriture… Bonne lecture !**_

_**Morgane **_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**(…) Je tombais de sommeil. J'allais finir par tomber tout court, si Jake continuait son monologue sur le golf.**_

_**-Jake…**_

_**Il m'ignora. Je glissai alors mon bras sous son coude et le tirai sans ménagement vers la voiture. Interrompu en plein discours, Jacob me lança un regard plein de reproches. Je me retournai alors vers l'assistance qui nous regardait partir en souriant et les remerciai pour tout avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit**_.

**POV Edward**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Sérieusement. Sue avait passé la semaine à crier sur moi à cause de ce fichu accident de voiture. Elle avait commencé sitôt que l'ambulance avait démarré, Bella à son bord. Je l'entendais encore :

_**« Edward Anthony Cullen ! Si je te revoie encore une seule fois au volant avec Alice à bord, je t'assure que je te confisque ta maudite Volvo ! Tu as failli tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui, non mais tu te rends compte ?! »**_

Ah, ça ! Pour m'en rendre compte, je m'en étais rendu compte ! Surtout que la crainte qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Bella, rajoutée aux cris exaspérés de ma mère m'avait fait passé les jours les plus affreux de toute mon existence. L'arrivée d'Alice au lycée passa ainsi au second plan. Du reste, elle s'habitua vite aux horaires et aux habitudes propres aux petits établissements, à savoir : «tous le monde connait tous le monde, fais gaffe à tes arrières ! » Au bout de deux jours de réprimandes intensives, Sue daigna enfin m'annoncer que Bella n'avait rien de grave, excepté un léger choc à la tête, sans réelle gravité.

Le soulagement. J'aurais regretté d'être un assassin avant même ma majorité. Ca ne fait jamais bien sur un CV, allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis ma mère m'avait dit d'une traite :

_**« Ce serait bien, Edward, que tu passes voir Isabella à l'hôpital. »**_

Ma mère voulait ma mort cette semaine, décidemment. J'avais immédiatement rétorqué :

_**« Hum, M'man, je ne pense pas être le bienvenu là-bas et puis ce n'est pas comme si Bella a besoin d'un garde-malade à ses côtés. Tu viens de me dire que ses blessures sont superficielles ! »**_

Elle m'avait lancé un regard si noir qu'instinctivement, j'avais reculé d'un pas.

_**« Edward Anthony Cullen !! »**_

Si j'avais parfois un peu de mal avec mon nom, ce n'était plus le cas, à présent, tant Sue me l'avait répété.

_**« … tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses **_(un peu grossière sur les bords lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère) _**à l'hôpital pour saluer la fille que TU as failli tuer à cause de TA DEMI-SŒUR !! »**_

C'est ainsi que le mercredi soir, j'étais devant la porte de l'hôpital, patientant un instant pour trouver le courage nécessaire à entrer. Je devais l'avouer : j'avais un peu peur des réactions de Bella. J'avais _un peu _emboutit sa Chevrolet, quand même. Et je lui avais _un peu_ cassé le crâne.

_Arrête _un peu_ de te culpabiliser. Cette fille n'a que des blessures sans gravité, et Dieu seul sait où elle a eu son permis._

Je me décidai enfin à rentrer et me dirigeai vers l'accueil où l'on m'indiqua avec émotion (j'avais adressé un sourire charmeur à l'hôtesse) la chambre de Bella. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre ; maintenant que j'étais dans la place, je n'avais pas l'intention de reculer.

_Bella Swan, à nous deux._

Je riais silencieusement de ma remarque intérieure –qu'est ce que Bella pouvait bien me faire, à part me hurler dessus parce que j'avais ruiné sa voiture ?- mais ravalais le sourire qui menaçait de pointer sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis le Professeur Black poireauter sur le seuil de la chambre 204.

_Celle de Bella._

Non, sans blague. Qu'est ce que Jacob Black faisait là ?! Une fois, déjà, j'avais vu Bella se jeter quasiment dans ses bras. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Mais depuis, ils se comportaient comme tout élève et professeur doivent se comporter : sans chercher à approfondir les rapports amicaux. Je les voyais bien assez souvent en Littératures pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

_Mais si Jacob Black attend ici, ça signifie surement qu'ils sont plus qu'amis ; d'habitude les profs se contentent d'envoyer une lettre de soutien au malade. A la limite, ils vont parfois aux enterrements d'élèves. Mais le mort s'en fiche un peu, à ce moment-là…_

Ouh ! Je m'égare…

J'entendis le rire puissant de Black retentir dans la chambre blanche et celui de Bella répondit presque immédiatement. Le sien était plus pur, plus joyeux encore. Détendu.

Et soudain, une bouffée de rage monta en moi. C'était comme un raz de marrée : incontrôlable, invivable, intolérable.

_Isabella Swan est à moi !_

Cette pensée jaillit dans mon esprit, interrompant momentanément la vague de rage qui couvait en moi. J'étais surpris. Plus que ça : incrédule. De quoi ? Bella était à moi ? Depuis quand ? _Pourquoi ?_

_Allez, réveilles-toi, Edward ! Tu la désires, plus que tu n'as jamais désiré quelqu'un. Et tu ne supporte pas de partager une conquête avec un autre. Je te connais bien, va…_

_Normal, Idiote, Tu es ma Conscience. Bella n'est pas une conquête. Elle ne veut pas en être une. Les_Etats-Unis_ eux-mêmes ont été plus faciles à conquérir !_

Je me détournai brusquement pour ne plus entendre le satané rire de Bella, celui-là même que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche en ma présence. Celui qui me faisait craquer et que je détestai devoir laisser à Jacob Black.

_Ce rire aussi, ne devrait être qu'à moi !_

Je courais presque, dans les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la sortie. Je poussai les portes à doubles-battants avant de rejoindre ma voiture. Pied au plancher, j'arrivai bientôt chez moi et passai en coup de vent devant Sue attablée devant la table de la cuisine.

-Edward ? Tu as vu Isabella ??

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Je me retournai vers ma mère et lui lançai un sourire ironique.

-Mais parfaitement bien, Maman. Elle a même des cours particulier de littérature, alors tout baigne, pour elle !

_Pour toi en revanche, ça va beaucoup moins bien. Va te coucher, mon gars, ça vaut pas la peine._

J'allai dans ma chambre lorsque ma mère me lança, de très loin :

-J'ai rendez-vous, ce soir, chéri. Tu vas te débrouiller ?

Je claquai la porte du deuxième étage pour toute réponse. J'eus le temps d'entendre ma mère soupirer : « Ah ! Les ados et leurs hormones… » avant que le bruit n'ébranle toute la maison jusque dans ses fondations.

***

Je n'attendis même pas le lever de Sue, le lendemain, pour partir au lycée. Sérieusement : elle m'énervait. En arrivant, j'avais un quart d'heure d'avance. C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivait ! Je sortis un cahier au hasard et passais quelques minutes à plancher dessus. Les examens se profilaient dangereusement à l'horizon et, si je voulais quitter Forks, il me fallait impérativement les réussir. Il était hors de question que je reste aux crochets de mon père ou de ma mère. Surtout si ma mère devait se remarier_. Glups._

Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent et je tournai la tête vers eux, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une connaissance. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis une voiture d'un orange pâle se garer sur le parking. Ce devait être la voiture de remplacement que les assurances avaient prêtée à Bella, en attendant qu'elle ne s'en achète une nouvelle. En effet, je vit cette dernière descendre prestement de son véhicule pour le moins hideux. J'étais content : la journée serait moins monotone si je pouvais m'amuser avec elle. Je concentrai donc mon attention sur sa camionnette et avançai dans sa direction. Elle avait fait tombée quelque chose à terre et elle agenouillée par terre, cherchant à le retrouver. Je pus facilement m'accouder à son véhicule sans qu'elle ne me vit. Elle eu un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'elle retrouva ses clefs tombées à terre et puis elle se retourna.

Et poussa un autre cri, de surprise, cette fois. Je jubilai. J'étais content de mon effet.

-Cullen ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer, lorsque tu viens voir des gens ?

Sa voix était froide, presque tranchante. A croire que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Elle était abominable, avec ses sautes d'humeur instantanées.

-Tu vas mieux ?, m'informais-je, essayant d'éviter une confrontation inutile.

-Oui, sans quoi, je ne serais pas là, tu ne crois pas ? répondit-elle, ironiquement.

Non, mais ! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter pareil ton ?

-Parle plutôt de ce que tu n'as pas fait, Edward ! cracha t-elle.

Je la regardai en clignant des yeux. Quoi ? Oh, zut, j'avais pensé à haute voix….

-Et qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait, _Isabella _? demandai-je, froidement.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, moi, s'emporta-telle, (elle n'avait pas du apprécier le fait que j'emploie son prénom en entier.) tu aurais peut-être pu passer me voir à l'hôpital, histoire de savoir si tu n'avais pas tué quelqu'un !! Moi, en l'occurrence !

_Ah… Elle est en colère pour ça…. Oui, en effet, je dois paraitre assez impoli…._

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire que j'y étais allé, à son hôpital, lorsque je vis Jacob Black balayer la cour du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il nous vit. Enfin, lorsqu'il vit Bella. _Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher !_

-Bella ! appela-t-il.

_Je hais ce type._

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, dis-je d'une voix que j'espérai décontractée. En réalité, je bouillais. _Avise-toi de la toucher avant moi, gros tas de muscle, et tu peux dire adieu à tes futurs enfants !_

Bella me jeta un regard noir. Je ne lui avais toujours pas fourni mes excuses, après tout… Au diable ! Le professeur Black n'avait qu'à la consoler. Il avait l'air bien parti pour, ce gros dégoutant.

Je tournais les talons et entrai dans le hall du lycée. Ce fut à cet instant-là que j'entendis les éclats de voix. Il y avait encore une dispute. C'était quoi ce lycée, au juste ? Il y avait autant de bagarre, baston, dispute et autre ici, dans ce lycée de 350 élèves, que dans mon ancien collège de 1200 élèves. Je m'approchai, bien décidé à ne pas réagir comme la dernière fois. Et ce que je vis me stupéfia.

POV Bella

J'exécrai Edward Cullen. Il avait ce côté arrogant, égoïste et imbu de lui-même que je détestai. Ses changements de comportement m'horripilaient à un point incroyable. L'instant d'avant, il était cet homme rassurant et ô combien serviable, et l'instant d'après, il avait cette moue hautaine plaquée sur le visage, alors même qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

Je ne le supportais pas.

Je lui avais demandé des explications, ce matin, concernant son absence sidérante à l'hôpital et il allait me répondre, j'en étais certaine, lorsque Jack était arrivé. Il s'était alors brutalement fermé. Le regard noir, il était parti. _Il s'était enfui._

A présent, j'essayais de le retrouver. Je _voulais_ comprendre. Qui il était vraiment et pourquoi il ne me laissait tout simplement pas tranquille.

J'en avais fini avec la recherche du premier étage lorsque je croisai une petite brune, toute petite et menue, qui sautillait un peu partout.

_Alice._

-Hey ! me salua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas mieux ?

Wow. Accueil plutôt surprenant mais chaleureux. Au moins une qui s'inquiétait de savoir si j'étais morte ou pas. _N'est ce pas Cullen_ ?

_Oh, Bella, arrête un peu ! Il t'a demandé si tu allais bien, lui aussi…_

Oui, mais Edward Cullen était faux, je n'en démordrais pas. Point.

-Salut, Alice. Ca va mieux, merci. Tu es nouvelle ici, si j'ai bien compris ?

-En effet. Et je suis en manque total d'amies, m'informa t-elle en me lançant un regard attristé. Auquel je craquais immédiatement.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire.

-Tant qu'à faire, essayons d'être solitaire ensemble, tu veux bien ? demandais-je en riant.

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Puis elle m'adressa un regard mutin.

-Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire pour fêter notre solitude à deux ?

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Cette fille paraissait surprenante mais sympathique. Je l'aimais bien.

-Du shopping.

Et ses yeux devinrent rêveurs. Houlà. Ca allait beaucoup moins bien, là. Shopping ? Traduction : passer trois heures debout à piétiner pour regarder des T-shirt affreux dont ma garde-robe n'avait absolument pas besoin ? Réponse : non merci.

-Je n'aime pas trop le shopping, Alice. Un cinéma, peut-être ?

Elle balaya mon offre d'un geste impatient de la main.

-Non, répondit-elle, le shopping est une valeur sure pour faire plus ample connaissance entre filles. C'est scientifiquement prouvé, ma petite, continua t-elle en prenant un air inspiré.

Je souriais mais ne dis rien. Je ne voulais pas faire de shopping DONC je ne ferais pas de shopping. Alice stoppa brutalement devant moi en voyant apparaitre Jacob. Je la dévisageai, surprise, tout en me massant le ventre (je lui étais rentré dedans ; c'était une tradition avec les Cullen). Elle semblait…extatique. Pourquoi elle s'arrêtait ? A cause de Jacob ?

Et puis mon regard se porta derrière Jack qui pénétrait dans la salle des profs. Il y avait une chicane, là-bas. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je reconnus Edward. Et il criait sur Angela. Qui, elle, sanglotait. Il y avait Tanya, aussi, à leur côté, qui affichait une moue maussade.

N'empêche… Edward CRIAIT sur ANGELA !! Angela, la fille sympa qui m'avait amené du chocolat sur mon lit d'hôpital. Angela, la fille qui m'avait offert son amitié.

J'entendis Alice murmurer un « hum… craquant, ce prof ! » avant que j'aille voir de plus près ce crétin d'Edward qui continuait de tempêter.

Je captais la phrase : « qu'est ce que tu a dans la tête, Angela, pour… » avant qu'Edward ne s'interrompe en me voyant. Je voyais rouge. Il n'avait quand même pas osé élever la voix sur Angela, à cause de Tanya ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier avant de prendre Angela en pleurs dans mes bras.

-Ca va aller ? chuchotais-je à mon amie.

Pour toute réponse, ses pleurs redoublèrent de violence. Je sentis la rage monter en moi.

-Mais tu n'en a pas marre de foutre la vie des gens en l'air, espèce de crétin ? hurlais-je sur Edward.

Lequel fit un pas en arrière avant de se redresser pour me fixer dans les yeux, presque méprisant. _Je rêve, c'est lui le con, c'est moi qu'on méprise… _

-Je te demande pardon ? dit-il froidement.

-Tu as très bien compris. Tu n'arrête déjà pas de me coller, il faut en plus que tu cries après mes amis ! Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ? Lâche-moi ! Lâche-là, elle ! dis-je en désignant Angela du regard.

Son regard flamboya.

-Tu n'as rien à voir à ça. Tu hurles après moi, sans rien connaitre de l'histoire. De quel droit tu m'insulte ? De quel droit tu te permets de venir ici mettre ton grain de sel sans rien savoir de ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai des yeux, Cullen. Tu criais après Angela. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir faire les yeux doux à Tanya ? Mais fais-le donc ! Et grand bien te fasses. Mais n'implique personne d'autre. Surtout pas mes amis.

-Arrête, dit-il calmement. Arrête, Isabella, tu deviens ridicule.

Je le foudroyais du regard avant d'embarquer Angela vers les toilettes. Elle continuait de pleurer. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Du coin de l'œil, je le vis lancer un regard noir à Tanya avant de s'en aller. C'était assez étrange mais Angela se remis à pleurer et je n'y prêtai plus d'attention. J'ouvris la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage et inondais d'eau froide un mouchoir que je tendis à Angela. Elle me lança un regard de reconnaissance et essaya de respirer plus calmement. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Bien lui en pris car la sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Je levais la tête vers la sortie et dis à Angela :

-Ecoute, si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux m'appeler ce soir. Il n'y a aucun souci. Ca va aller.

Elle acquiesça avant de se lever pour se laver les mains. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'elle m'interpella :

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être intervenue mais… c'était la faute de Tanya, Bella.

_Merci, j'avais remarqué ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'Edward n'arrêtait pas de crier. Je le hais !_

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que…

-Que faites-vous là, Mesdemoiselles ?

_Jacob…_

Angela leva les yeux vers Jack marmonna de vagues excuses avant de se retourner vers moi pour me dire :

-Je t'appelle ce soir…

Ca ressemblait presque à une menace. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa classe. Jacob la regarda s'éloigner et nous sortîmes des toilettes. Il m'arrêta sur le seuil, pourtant.

-Ecoute, Bella, je…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné. C'était très rare, de le voir ainsi. Gêné, je veux dire. Jacob mettait les gens à l'aise, la plupart du temps, car lui l'était toujours.

-Crache le morceau, Jacob ! riais-je devant sa gaucherie.

-J'ai parlé avec ton père, hier soir et…

J'arrêtai immédiatement de rire. Jacob + Charlie + discussion signifiait souvent ennuis en perspective.

-Charlie m'a parlé de James, chérie. Il croyait sincèrement que j'étais au courant et… pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Bell's ?

J'arrêtai brutalement de respirer. Jacob semblait déchiré. Il se considérait, et avec raison, comme mon grand frère adoptif et le fait que je ne lui ai pas parlé de James le faisait souffrir. Et moi, je souffrais de le faire souffrir. Et, par-dessus le marché, j'avais peur de sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il me rejette parce que j'avais choisi un connard comme premier amour.

J'étais pétrifiée. Je levai des yeux terrifiés vers lui.

-Je… je… tu… étais partis, Jacob et, j'avais… mal.

Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur. Peur.

Peur de le perdre.

Peur de me perdre dans ma peur de James qui, je le sentais bien, refaisait surface.

Je sentis les larmes glisser sur mes joues.

-C'est mon passé, Jacob. Je ne t'en ais pas parlé parce que, de ce passé-là, je veux plus rien avoir à en faire.

Les larmes roulaient à torrents sur mes joues. Jack me regarda, indécis puis soupira un grand coup et me pris dans ses bras. J'entendis un léger bruit derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas. Rien n'étais plus important que le pardon de Jacob, que l'oubli de Jacob sur mon effroyable passé. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Je le sentis déposer un baiser sur mon front et essuyer mes larmes de ses doigts.

-Ca va, Bell's. Tout va bien, chérie. Le passé, ton passé, est loin derrière toi. Va de l'avant. J'aurais juste aimé que tu m'en informes. Je t'aime, Petite Sœur, et j'aurais pu t'aider.

Je détournais le regard. Bien sur que non, il n'aurait pas pu m'aider. James était un malade. Un grand malade. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, à part les barreaux de fer d'une prison. Et encore. J'aurais préféré me faire violer par lui que d'impliquer Jacob pour finalement le retrouver mort quelques semaines plus tard. Je gardai le silence. On se comprenait. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je lui adressai un sourire de réconfort et allai dans ma classe de biologie. Le reste de la journée s'écoula de même, rythmé par la sonnerie stridente qui annonçait les fins de cours.

Sitôt mon cours d'espagnol expédié, je sortis de la cours et me dirigeai vers ma voiture orange lorsque je vis Edward, appuyé sur mon capot. Je soupirai. Il m'attendait. Il avait un air à la fois renfrogné et victorieux. Curieux mélange. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer lorsque je m'approchais de lui. Qu'allait-il me faire, cette fois-ci ?

Pendant un moment, le silence nous berça tous deux et puis, il sortit de son sac deux photographies qu'il me tendit, me fixant avec intensité. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur avant de les regarder. Et je sentis mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine en voyant Jacob et moi, sur le seuil des toilettes. Sur la première, il me tenait étroitement serrée contre lui et la seconde le montrait en train de m'embrasser le front. Là où il n'y avait eu que des gestes de réconforts, le photographe avait réussi à faire apparaitre une scène intime. D'amoureux. _Merde._

Edward m'observait avec attention tandis que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse aux conséquences qu'auraient ces photos entre les mains du Principal. _Zut ! Crotte et Flute !_

_Et bah, tu n'a qu'à les déchirer. Ni vu ni connu._

_Imbécile de Voix Intérieure ! Il a du faire en des doubles, de ces photos ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?_

J'inspirai un grand coup et le vrillait des yeux.

-Où tu as eu ça ?

Il balaya ma question d'un mouvement impatient de la tête.

-Aucune importance. La véritable question à poser, Swan, c'est : qu'est ce que tu vas me donner en échange de ces photos ?

-Rien du tout. Si tu veux de l'argent, je n'en ai pas. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à dire sur ces photos : Jack et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.

Je crus voir une lueur de soulagement traverser ses yeux, remplacée peu après par un éclat presque sauvage.

-On ne dirait pas vraiment des amis sur ces photos, avoue-le.

-J'avoue. Je pense même que tu as trafiqué ces photos à seule fin d'avoir je ne sais quoi de ma part. Accouche ! Tu veux quoi ?

Je perdais un peu les pédales. Le fait qu'il ait si injustement crié sur Angela mêlé au fait que Jacob risquait le renvoi et pire si le Principal entrait en possession de ces photos me rendait quelque peu énervée.

-C'est simple : sors avec moi, et je te donne les photos.

POV Edward

Je vis ses yeux sortir quasiment de ses orbites en entendant ma proposition. Personnellement, je serais parti en courant si une fille était venue me sortir ça. Pourtant, c'avait été la première chose à laquelle j'avais pensée lorsqu'Eric Yorkie était venu, en criant de joie presque, m'apporter ces photos. Sur le coup, j'avais eu mal au cœur : ainsi, le professeur Black se faisait la petite Isabella Swan ? Ah ! C'était pire que moi qui m'était tapé la moitié des filles du lycée. Beurk. Détournement de mineure. Beurk de beurk. J'avais littéralement arraché les photos à Yorkie, ce fouineur officiel, et je m'étais apprêté à lui passer un savon monumental à propos de ses oreilles qui trainaient partout lorsqu'il m'était venu cette idée : _le chantage._ J'avais donc payé Yorkie pour ses services (cupide, ce mec, en plus…) et j'avais empoché les photos.

Je m'étais rendu en cours en ruminant ma vengeance. Je lui en voulais tellement pour ce qu'elle avait fait ce midi-là : apparaitre comme ça et me crier après parce que, soi disant, j'hurlais sur Angela alors qu'en réalité, ma colère était dirigée vers Tanya. Celle-là alors… Je l'avais toujours trouvée belle ; à présent elle me dégoutait. Récemment, j'avais appris que Ben courtisait Angela. Et moi, ça m'allait très bien. Ben était sympa et intelligent ; s'il avait choisi Angela, c'était sans doute parce qu'Angela en valait la peine. Non ? Et, en arrivant dans le couloir pour voir de qui la dispute émanait, j'avais vu Tanya prête à se battre. Le motif ? Tanya interdisait à Angela de voir Ben, parce que « ce dernier lui appartenait entièrement », soi disant. Et Angela ne disait rien. Absolument rien. Elle se tenait droite et rigide, fière. Je voyais aussi qu'elle était prête à pleurer. Mais elle ne disait mot. Alors j'avais commencé à parler.

_Adieu Réputation, bonjour Dignité et Estime._

_**-Tanya, ça suffit.**_

_**Elle se retourna et m'adressa un sourire charmeur. Puis elle envoya un regard incendiaire à Angela avant de lui siffler :**_

_**-Allez, va t-en. Et si je te revois trainer autour de Ben, t'auras affaire à moi.**_

_**Je vis Angela s'apprêter à partir alors je lui ordonnai :**_

_**-Non, reste, Angela. Tu n'a aucune raison d'obéir. Tanya n'a strictement aucun droit sur toi.**_

_**Je pouvais voir le sourire de Tanya se figer puis se réduire en une moue colérique. Je jubilai.**_

_**-Tanya…**_

_**Je fis un pas vers elle.**_

_**-…Tanya…**_

_**Un autre.**_

_**-…Tanya.**_

_**Je la surplombais de ma taille et elle se recroquevilla légèrement. **_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**Sa voix restait tout de même assurée. **_

_**-Tanya, tu as le droit, oui, oui, je t'assure, d'avoir d'autres aspirations dans la vie que de ruiner l'existence de tes camarades.**_

_**Je me moquais d'elle. Et elle l'avait bien compris. **_

_**-Ce n'est pas drôle, Eddy. Maintenant, sale idiote, va t'en, tu m'agaces, ordonna t-elle à Angela. Ne lève plus les yeux sur Ben. Ne lui parle pas. Il est trop bien pour toi, de toute façon et puis…**_

_**-Tanya, ça suffit, grognais-je.**_

_**-…tu es bien trop banale. Non, mais tu t'es vue ? Tu fais pitié ma pauvre. **_

_**-Assez !**_

_**J'étais furieux. Je connaissais cette facette de Tanya, celle de rabaisser les autres ne permanence, mais elle l'avait toujours exercée très loin de moi. Du coup, je faisais comme si elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Comme si c'était juste une fille populaire qui ne se souciait pas trop des autres. Mais elle était beaucoup plus mesquine. Plus garce.**_

_**-Tanya, ma pauvre, m'exclamais-je en répétant ses propres mots pour mieux me faire comprendre, c'est toi qui fais pitié. Tu as réellement besoin de rabaisser les gens pour te sentir mieux après ?**_

_**Je me tournai vers Angela, en pleurs à présent, et la grondai également :**_

_**-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Cette fille t'insulte ! Ne la laisse pas faire, voyons ! Qu'est ce que tu a dans la tête, Angela, pour… **_

Et Bella était apparue. Sans rien comprendre, sans rien voir, elle avait tout de suite jeté les hauts cris. Contre moi, bien sur. Cette fille était tellement têtue que l'idée même que je grondais _contre_ Tanya et pas _pour_ Tanya ne lui avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. Rhaaa ! Isabella Swan m'exaspérait.

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle serait à moi. Pour que je puisse _espérer_ la comprendre, un jour.

Je réintégrai difficilement le présent et constatai que Bella me fixait toujours avec stupeur. Et puis soudain, tout s'accéléra. La claque partit toute seule et je sentis la brûlure cuisante que sa main avait laissée sur ma joue. _Ouch !_

-Tu es pire que méprisable, murmura t-elle, abasourdie. Tu es abject !

Traduction : cours toujours, tu ne m'auras pas.

_Oui, c'est vrai que tu y es allé un peu fort, quand même. Il y a d'autres moyens pour sortir avec elle._

_Ah oui ? Et lesquels, Ô suprême Conscience ? Elle ne m'aime pas ; elle me méprise. _

_Ca ne va pas s'arranger, mon Loulou !_

Argh. Ma Voix Intérieure me donnait à présent des surnoms débiles. L'effet Bella refaisait des siennes.

-J'avoue que je n'emploie pas des méthodes très orthodoxes. Passons un marché, tu réfléchis ce soir et tu me donnes la réponse demain matin. Deal ?

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tâchant de trouver la réponse adéquate, avant de brusquement s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

-A demain matin, Swan, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

J'eus droit en retour à un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

POV Bella

Quel idiot.

Il n'allait quand même pas _réellement _donner ces photos au Proviseur. Si ?

Mais quel imbécile.

Et pourquoi voulait-il sortir avec moi, d'abord ? Il était le premier lycéen qui avait croisé ma route depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Il était mon tuteur. Il était celui qui changeait si facilement de personnalité.

Une facette de lui avait ravi mon cœur, l'autre moitié était ignoble et je la méprisai.

Mais moi ? Qu'étais-je pour lui ?

Et Jack ? Lui qui m'avait abandonné par amour pour son travail. Lui qui poursuivait un idéal : celui de transmettre son savoir aux générations futures. J'étais sure qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait arrêter son job à cause de ces stupides photos. _Mais Edward ne les donnerait pas… Peut-être !_

Je me détournai brusquement de ma destination finale. Ma décision était prise. Je courais presque en direction du parking où je savais pouvoir le trouver. Et il était là. Près de sa Volvo. Décontracté. Il releva la tête en m'entendant arriver. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux bronze.

Mon Dieu. Qu'il était beau.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, Swan ? demanda t-il, ironique.

Je fermai les yeux : rien que pour cette pique, j'avais envie de m'enfuir très loin. _N'aggrave pas ton cas, Cullen ! _Je respirai profondément.

_Pense à Jack ! Pense à son rêve ! Pense au boulot de Charlie ! Que se passera t-il lorsqu'il devra embarquer ton meilleur ami en tôle ? Allez Bella, courage, que Diable !_

Je rouvris grands les yeux et, froidement, annonçai :

-C'est OK.

_**Salut à toutes !**_

_**Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai finit l'épilogue, et que j'en suis très contente. Je sais donc parfaitement où je vais ! La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que pour arriver à cet épilogue, il faut encore que je trouve le chemin. Et ça, ce n'est pas gagné… **_

_**Morgane**_


	10. Quand tout se complique

_Merci à __**shachou**____: ta review m'a fait très plaisir et c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite, sans quoi je t'aurais sans doute écrit une montagne de remerciement ! ^^ A la prochaine…_

Note importante___: merci également à __**Mrs Esmee Cullen **__: en effet, j'ai fait une grosse erreur d'inattention : dans le chapitre 8, la voiture de Bella est détruite par notre cher Edward (que ferait-on sans lui ? ^^), et dans le chapitre 9, Bella arrive au lycée avec sa Chevrolet. Donc, je vais remplacer ça immédiatement !_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ou tout simplement pour celles qui viennent lire cette fiction…_

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_-Tu as oublié quelque chose, Swan ? demanda t-il, ironique. _

_Je fermai les yeux : rien que pour cette pique, j'avais envie de m'enfuir très loin. N'aggrave pas ton cas, Cullen ! Je respirai profondément. _

_Pense à Jack ! Pense à son rêve ! Pense au boulot de Charlie ! Que se passera t-il lorsqu'il devra embarquer ton meilleur ami en tôle ? Allez Bella, courage, que Diable !_

_Je rouvris grands les yeux et, froidement, annonçai :_

_-C'est OK._

**POV Bella :**

Il me fixait toujours, et son regard me brûlait. Ce n'était pas un regard torve, ni trop obscène. C'était un regard puissant. Passionné. Je déglutis difficilement.

_Bon… Je lui ais dit oui ; il attend le déluge pour réagir, ou quoi ?_

-Hum…

_En plus, Charlie va s'inquiéter si je rentre en retard…_

-Très bien, Cullen. Le suspens est intolérable, là, raillais-je. Donne-moi les photos.

Il eut un bref froncement de sourcils puis un sourire ironique éclaira faiblement son visage.

-Hum… non. Les photos seront pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il me faut une preuve que le marché tient des deux côtés.

-Parlons-en, de ce marché : en quoi consiste t-il réellement ? répliquais-je, sentant la colère montée de nouveau.

S'il ne me donnait pas ces fichues photos dans l'instant, je commettrais _vraiment_ un meurtre. Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était une promesse.

-Premier point, commença t-il, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

Il semblait détendu, comme s'il réglait une affaire banale. Déjà acquise.

_Je t'en ficherais, moi, des affaires déjà acquises…_

-… C'est Ok ?

-Pardon ?

_Bravo, Bella ! __Perdue dans ton propre monologue intérieur… _

Il me jaugea du regard. Peut-être doutait-il de ma santé mentale. Oh et puis, il n'avait rien à dire, lui, lorsqu'on voyait quelle sorte de plan sortait de son esprit machiavélique.

-Premier point : on se comporte ensemble comme tout couple le fait.

_Glups._

-Tu veux dire… Même en privé ?

Il me regarda avec intensité, me laissant sans réponse.

_Re-glups._

-Deuxième point : tu évites de sortir avec d'autres que moi.

Quoi ? Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

Il dut voir la colère rapidement m'envahir car il agita les photographies sous mon nez. _Argh… Je vais le taper !_

-Troisième point : le marché ne tiendra plus que lorsque j'en aurai décidé.

-C'est tout ?

Je serrai les dents, dans ma rage contre lui. Mais il sortait d'où ? On n'était plus à la préhistoire ! Et puis, ce côté possessif… Insupportable ! Il ne tenait même pas à moi !

_Je te déteste, Edward Cullen !!_

Il me regarda un instant encore puis soudain, il sembla prendre une brusque décision. Il s'empara de ma main et me força à le suivre. Jusqu'au parking. Il restait encore beaucoup d'adolescents, qui fumaient près de leurs voitures. Le ciel rosissait légèrement, signe que j'étais en retard à la maison.

_Charlie va encore paniquer…_

Edward s'arrêta brusquement devant moi et il me fit décrire un cercle pour que j'arrive face à lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a dans la tête ?_

Son regard était déterminé. Presque froid. Il se tenait bien droit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je m'aperçus de notre emplacement : en plein milieu du parking. Et tout le monde pouvait nous voir.

_Re-re-glups_

-On va tester la solidité de notre marché, me chuchota t-il enfin.

Mes yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Je sentis ses mains glisser doucement le long de ma taille pour se refermer dans mon dos. Ainsi rapprochés, j'eus encore plus conscience des regards curieux qui se promenaient sur nous.

-Je… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? couinais-je.

Il me regarda, encore. Il était passé en mode silence, ou quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi, Swan.

Pour le coup, je sentis mon cœur battre en dehors de ma poitrine. Essayez, c'est une impression très étrange. Et puis soudain, je réalisai l'énormité de sa demande : QUOI ??!

Ca ne se demande pas, un baiser ! Ca se fait parce qu'on en a envie, point !

-Mais… Tout le monde nous regarde !

J'avais encore cette voix haut-perchée de souris effrayée. _Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille ! _Comme à son habitude, il ne me répondit pas, mais se contenta de me regarder.

_Les photos ! Jacob ! Pense aux photos ! Pense à Jacob… _

Je relevais la tête vers lui et fixai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient impénétrables. J'inspirai un grand coup puis me mis pointe de pieds. Il était _vraiment _grand. Il me regardait toujours. Et il n'y avait pas que son regard posé sur moi. Tous les lycéens présents sur le parking nous regardaient. Dès demain, tout le lycée serait au courant…

_Ben oui, banane ! Il ne t'aurait pas amenée ici sinon ! Il tient à ce que tout le monde sache que vous sortez ensemble…_

_Re-re-re-glups._

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et je sentis sa prise sur ma taille se resserrer. _Serre plus fort, je n'étouffe déjà pas assez… _Bon, on n'allait pas y rester trois heures ! Ce serait un petit baiser comme ça. En surface. Et tout le monde serait content. _Lui _serait content.

Je fermai mes yeux et plaquai rapidement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

_Voila !_

Je voulus reculer mais je compris instantanément qu'_il _ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Je sentis sa main remonter en flèche de mes reins à ma nuque, qu'il soutint légèrement. Très bien. Il voulait être sur que je ne m'échapperais pas. Le baiser ne s'approfondissant pas, je concentrai mon attention sur ce qui nous entourait. _On pouvait entendre les mouches voler…_

Sans doute la nouvelle allait-elle-même se répandre jusqu'au lycée de la Push, si ça continuait ainsi. Les lycéens ne pouvaient-ils _simplement_ pas aller voir ailleurs ? Je repris brutalement conscience de la situation lorsque je sentis qu'_il _me mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

_De… Ce… Quoi ??_

De surprise, je lui autorisais l'accès à ma bouche Et il en profita instantanément.

Il embrassait bien. Même très bien. Tellement bien que mon corps se déroba à ma volonté. Aussitôt après que j'eus admis que ma raison ne valait rien en cet instant, je sentis mes lèvres partir à l'exploration des siennes tandis que j'abandonnais ma position rigide et froide pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Mon esprit émettait inlassablement la même sonnerie d'alerte, alors même que mes mains se faisaient un plaisir de l'ignorer. Elles remontèrent de sa nuque à ses cheveux, lesquels elles parcourent en tout sens, comme animées d'une volonté propre. Inconsciemment, j'émis un gémissement de plaisir et Edward resserra encore plus sa prise sur moi.

C'était… incroyable, cette force qui nous parcourait lorsque nous nous enlacions, lorsque nous nous embrassions. Même lorsque nous nous _touchions_, il y avait cette décharge électrique qui nous faisait vibrer à l'unisson.

Peut-être cette force était-elle due au fait que nous ne nous aimions pas. En revanche, je sentais le désir couler à flot dans mes veines et j'étais sure que, si j'ouvrais les yeux à cet instant, ses pupilles à lui seraient noires d'un désir impatient.

Au fond, nous étions lui et moi exactement identiques.

Pendant un moment encore, notre baiser continua. Plus fort. Plus passionné. Et lorsqu'enfin il me relâcha, je m'agrippai à lui pour reprendre mon souffle. J'espérais vraiment que mes jambes ne flancheraient pas, ça aurait été trop stupide. Quelques secondes durant, le silence nous enveloppa, et seules nos respirations hachées et suffoquées retentirent. Je vis Edward se redresser et me fixer à nouveau, droit dans les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, je crus apercevoir l'Edward qui m'avait tenu dans ses bras après notre accident, celui pour lequel je craquais totalement. Puis, en même temps que se rétablirent les bruits environnants, un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.

Je baissai les yeux. J'avais honte d'avoir réagi de la sorte à son contact et j'étais plus que déçue de son attitude. Ce sourire de victoire… Comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pari lancé à lui-même.

Et sans doute étais-je cela. Rien qu'un misérable pari. En m'embrassant ainsi, Edward Cullen clamait haut et fort que je lui appartenais, moi, la fille qui ne se laissait pas approcher par quiconque de trop entreprenant.

Je ne réalisai mes larmes que lorsque j'en sentis une glisser le long de ma joue. Je détournai la tête pour qu'il ne les vit pas. Ca aurait été pire que tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il faisait m'affectait. M'affectait beaucoup trop.

J'étais triste et déçue qu'Edward Cullen ne soit pas celui que j'attendais. Il avait été cette personne, l'espace d'un moment. Et puis cette facette s'en était allée. C'était comme si je l'avais rêvée.

Mes sanglots silencieux agitaient doucement mes épaules et, bien qu'Edward ne put les voir, j'étais sure et certaine qu'il les sentait. Après tout, ses mains entouraient toujours ma taille et ma nuque. Et il ne me lâchait pas. Que voulait-il, encore ? M'humilier davantage ? Il n'avait qu'à convoquer l'état major, tant qu'il y était, et faire une apparition télévisée pour clamer sur tous les toits : « Oui, oui, je vous assure ! Bella Swan m'a embrassé ! Et pas qu'un peu… »

Crétin crétin crétin CRETIN !!!

J'eus l'impression que mon esprit avait hurlé ce dernier mot, tandis que mes mains repoussaient brutalement Edward en arrière. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, aussi le sentis-je partir en arrière. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je me dirigeai, ou plutôt je courrai, vers ma voiture couleur citrouille. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je me gardais bien de me retourner. Au diable Jacob et ces stupides photos ! Il n'y avait du reste rien à dire dessus : nous ne sortions pas ENSEMBLE !!

_Et ça ne risque pas de se produire parce qu'à présent, tu es avec Edward Cullen, ma petite…_

J'adressai à ma Voix Intérieure une baffe monumentale.

En arrivant à la maison, j'eus à subir les foudres de Charlie, qui s'apprêtait à revêtir sa casquette de Chef de la Police pour rechercher sa fille désobéissante. Sitôt que j'eus franchis le seuil du salon, j'entendis le téléphone sonner et, dans un sursaut, je crus à un appel d'Edward.

_Il n'a pas ton numéro, Bella, relax un peu…_

Je décrochai : c'était Angela. Ah oui, elle m'avait promis cette conversation, dans les toilettes.

-_Bella ?_

-Salut, Angela. Tu vas mieux ?

-_Moi ? Oh, oui, merci. Ecoute, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait cette après-midi. Peu de gens aurait réagi comme toi tu l'as fait. Seulement…_

J'entendis une profonde respiration puis :

-_Bella, tu sais qu'Edward ne cherchait qu'à me faire réagir, face à Tanya._

Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Sur le coup, je restai coite. Ainsi, Edward Cullen pouvait _aussi _faire montre d'un peu de caractère…

-_Bella ?_

_-_Je suis là, Angie.

Le surnom était venu tout seul, et il ne parut pas déplaire à Angela qui reprit :

-_J'ai parlé avec Ben, tu sais_.

Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Pour être franche, Ben n'était pour moi qu'une figure parmi le flot d'élèves du lycée.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-_Que j'avais eu tord de ne pas casser le nez à Tanya._

J'entendis son rire tandis qu'elle m'expliquait.

-_Ben est un adepte du catch télévisé, mais au fond, c'est un grand pacifiste. Il m'a dit qu'il ira mettre les points sur les i avec Tanya demain._

-J'en suis heureuse, Angela. Seulement, il faudrait que tu puisses te défendre toi-même et que ce ne soit pas à Ben d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à Tanya, informais-je doucement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je compris qu'Angie réfléchissait.

-_Tu as raison, mais Tanya me fait un peu peur. Et ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas entièrement faux…_

Je sentis la colère monter à nouveau. Angela était bien trop influençable ! Tanya était une garce, d'un bout à l'autre, alors pourquoi prenait-elle en compte ses remarques ?

-Qu'a-t-elle dit qui te fasse douter de toi, Angela ?

Je l'entendis déglutir.

-_Elle… elle m'a dit que j'étais bien trop banale pour Ben. Je ne suis pas très intéressante, Bella, tu sais et, sur ce point, Tanya avait raison. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que Ben me trouve et…_

-Angie ?

-_Oui ?_

-Angie, tu aimes Ben ?

-_Quoi ? Mais non, je… tu… _(Soupir)_ oui. Pourquoi ?_

-Si tu tiens à lui, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ben doit forcément avoir des qualités de cœur qui te correspondent. Tu ne l'aimerais pas s'il ne savait pas reconnaitre ta valeur. Angie, tu es venue m'apporter du _chocolat_ sur un lit d'hôpital alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Crois-moi, une personne banale ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ne doute pas de toi. Si jamais Ben te quitte (ce qu'il ne fera pas) sache que tu n'y perdras rien au change parce que le plus grand trésor dans l'histoire, c'est toi.

Il y eut un autre silence. Paisible.

-_Merci, Bella._

J'indiquai par gestes à mon père que nous allions bientôt passer à table tout en répondant : « De rien, Angela. Passe une bonne soirée ». Puis je raccrochai et passai côté cuisine pour empêcher Charlie de mettre le feu à la casserole.

***

-Bella !!! Bella, Bella !!

Je me retournai et vis Alice accourir dans ma direction. Elle s'élançait dans le couloir vert pâle du lycée comme un mannequin sur son podium. Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Alice était une toute petite chose qu'un rien faisait exploser. De joie comme de colère. Un volcan miniature. Je l'aimais bien.

-Alice ! Calme-toi, tu vas finir par nous faire une crise car…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car une porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant Alice, qui trébucha et s'élança en vol planée dans ma direction. Une Alice volante. Incroyable. Et puis soudain, à mon grand soulagement, un bras la retint. Jacob.

**POV Alice :**

-Tu vas bien ? Je suis navré, j'ai ouvert la porte sans penser que quelqu'un pouvait venir. Tu n'a rien ?

La voix chuchotait à mon oreille, grave, réconfortante. Et j'avais bien besoin d'être réconfortée. La mine défaite, des trémolos dans la voix, je regardais mes chaussures défigurées par la chute.

-Mes talons-aiguilles ! Mes talons-aiguilles Gucci ! Ca ne peut pas être une chaussure à talon-aiguilles SANS talons-aiguilles !!! Bella !! J'ai cassé mes CHAUSSURES !!!!

-Laisse, Jacob, elle va bien, entendis-je Bella rassurer mon sauveur.

Comment ça, j'allais bien ?! Avait-elle vraiment vu le… Oh ! Ainsi c'était ce professeur craquant, Jacob Black, qui m'avait récupérée en plein vol ? ET JE N'EN AVAIS MÊME PAS PROFITE ? C'est vrai que j'avais déjà un petit ami (que j'aimai, par-dessus le marché) mais Jasper était en France… Si loin…

-Pourquoi crie t-elle ainsi, dans ce cas ? demanda Jacob.

Je vis Bella lever les yeux au ciel.

-Elle vient de casser le talon d'une de ses chaussures alors elle est triste.

Jacob me regarda comme si je venais de débarquer d'une autre planète. Ce garçon n'avait aucune compassion pour les chaussures. AUCUNE.

-Bella ? Appelais-je, sanglotant presque.

-Oui ? demanda t-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. C'était vrai que j'étais toujours assise à terre, ma chaussure infirme coincée quelque part entre ma poitrine, ma tête et mes mains.

-Bella, répétais-je, il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping à Seattle pour combler le gouffre affectif que la perte de ma chaussure a créé dans mon cœur. Bella, c'est vital !

Elle soupira.

-Alice ? C'est non.

-Mais Bella ! C'est de sa faute (je pointais Jacob Black du doigt, comme une gamine de sept ans) si je suis tombée à terre et que ma pauvre chaussure est morte ! Et c'est TON (mon doigt se déplaça vers elle) Professeur ! C'est donc aussi TA faute ! Si tu veux que je garde le silence, il FAUT que tu viennes avec moi, concluais-je, boudeuse.

Soudain, Bella parut énervée ; elle qui était amusée quelques secondes auparavant. Ce changement d'humeur me perturba un peu. Et d'un coup, elle explosa.

-Pourquoi les Cullen ont-ils toujours recours au chantage ?? Dis-moi, cela relève de l'éducation, du milieu ou c'est juste votre passe-temps favori pour emmerder les gens ??! Et puis, c'est-

-Brandon, la coupais-je.

Elle s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

-Pardon ?

-En réalité, je suis Alice Brandon. Pas Cullen. Du nom de mon père, poursuivis-je devant son air incrédule. Enfin, normalement, j'aurais pu prendre le nom de Carlisle vu que mes parents n'étaient pas mariés mais, je ne sais pas, Brandon, je trouvais ça pas mal, et toi ?

L'ardeur de Bella était complètement retombée face à mon petit discours. J'étais fière de moi.

-Bon, et pour ce shopping ?, conclus-je en levant vers mon amie un visage angélique.

***

**POV Bella**

J'avais finalement acceptée l'offre d'Alice, en précisant que je serai la conductrice. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, en me forçant à l'accompagner dans sa sortie shopping.

Cette dernière étant prévue pour samedi, il me restait un jour avant de pouvoir admirer la tête déconfite d'Alice devant ma surprise. Je jubilais intérieurement.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire, Swan.

Je figeai presque et sa voix de ténor me fit frissonner. Je sentis son geste avant même qu'il ne l'eut esquissé et lorsque sa main se posa sur mon bras pour me faire pivoter, j'accompagnais le mouvement, presque _consentante. _D'un seul élan, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je n'eus pas le temps de fermer les yeux pour en profiter (parce que, oui, j'en profitais) que déjà il me repoussait brutalement en arrière pour m'éloigner de lui.

J'avais les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Et il n'y avait pas que moi, apparemment, étant donné le cri surhumain qui retentit derrière moi.

_Si Dieu existe, alors par pitié, faite que ce ne soit pas Alice qui vient de hurler comme ça !_

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, espèce de pouf ???

_Dieu existe très certainement, mais il a conclu un pacte avec le Diable. Tanya…_

-Je rêve !! Edward ! Ca va ? Elle t'a pratiquement sauté dessus !!

Je regardai Tanya s'affairer autour d'Edward, la sentant à deux doigts d'appeler une ambulance. _Non mais vraiment…_

-Toi ! dit-elle, la voix suintante de venin, en se retournant vers moi d'un bloc, pointant en direction de ma poitrine son ongle parfaitement manucuré.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi !! hurla t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sauter sur _mon _Eddy, comme ça ??! Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de salope ??

Elle me poussa violement en arrière.

_Mais quel genre de gamine pousse quelqu'un à terre juste parce que ce quelqu'un ose lui piquer son joujou ?_

Dans ma brusque chute, je crus apercevoir Edward faire un pas rapide en avant pour me retenir, puis s'arrêter aux côtés de Tanya. J'attendis instinctivement que mes fesses touchent le sol cependant il ne m'arriva rien. Quelqu'un me retenait.

Mike Newton.

Il me remit d'aplomb et bafouilla :

-Ca… va aller, Bella ?

Je ne le regardai déjà plus. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Tanya qui me dévisageait, méprisante.

-Merci, Mike.

Puis, haussant le ton :

-Ecoute, Tanya, que tu veuilles absolument te faire tous les garçons de cette école avant ta majorité, ça m'est égal. Mais que tu oses me toucher, me pousser à terre comme une vulgaire gamine, ça il n'en ait pas question. Touche-moi encore une seule fois et je peux te promettre que plus personne, jamais, ne voudra t'approcher.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas puis l'observai à nouveau, compatissante.

-Ma pauvre, quelle horreur ce serait que de devoir être condamné à une vie entière d'abstinence…

Elle me fixa avec un air totalement abruti. On aurait dit que je parlais chinois.

-Abstinence, Tanya, oui, je t'assure que ce mot existe. Dois-je te l'épeler ? Ou te chercher un dictionnaire, peut-être, pour que tu en saisisses le sens ?, continuai-je, moqueuse.

-Ne t'approche pas d'Edward Cullen… gronda t-elle.

Wow. Elle était impressionnante, lorsqu'elle grognait.

-Edward est derrière toi, Tanya. S'il ne veut pas m'approcher, qu'il le dise haut et fort. Moi, ça me fera des vacances, finis-je d'un ton sec en fixant Edward dans les yeux.

Remontant mon sac sur mon épaule d'un geste plus sec encore, je me détournai d'eux et me rendis prestement dans ma salle de maths.

-Bella ! Attend !

_Franchement, cette phrase est typique de notre relation… Edward la répète sans arrêt !_

Une minute. _Relation ??!_ Nous n'avions pas de relation. Lui m'avait forcé à sortir avec lui ; et moi je le détestai. Point final.

_Mais tu adores quand il t'embrasse, avoue…_

-Bella, je t'ai dis de m'attendre ! Tanya, tu bloques le passage, là… Pardon !

-Oh ! Excuse-moi, Eddy, minauda t-elle de sa voix flûtée.

Cette fille pouvait passer du chaton inoffensif à la tigresse redoutable en moins de deux secondes. Impressionnant.

Je tournais à l'angle lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le coude. Pouffant de rire, je notai sa mine déconcertée.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?, me demanda t-il, décontenancé.

-Tu as remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu me cours après, tu finis toujours par m'appeler en me priant de t'attendre et par m'attraper le coude ou la taille ? Tu n'as pas des idées très originales, Edward. Ce n'est pas bien. Ton manque de créativité te perdra, dis-je en faisant mine de le sermonner.

Ce qu'il apprécia moyennement.

-Ca suffit, Bella.

Je pouvais sentir la colère monter en lui par vagues successives. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il resserra sa prise sur mon poignet que je me rendis compte de l'intensité de ma propre fureur.

-Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifiait, ta dernière phrase à Tanya ?

-Réfléchis, Edward, je suis sure que tu vas trouver.

Nos voix étaient froides, glacées, pour ne pas dire.

-Swan, on sort ensemble. Tu n'es pas _sensée_ dire ce genre de trucs.

-Mais je les pense, persistais-je.

-Mais on s'en fout, de ce que tu penses !! Explosa t-il.

Je reculai, presque effrayée. Ses yeux brillaient de fureur. Il agrippa mes épaules et me plaqua contre le mur du couloir désert.

-_Tu es mienne, _Swan.

-Donne-moi les photos, Cullen, dis-je en essayant vainement de contrôler ma voix qui partait dans les aigus.

-Pas avant que tu ne l'ais reconnu. Répète-le, Swan.

-Non.

-Dis-le.

-Je…

Ses prunelles étaient si proches des miennes… Elles étaient noires. De colère. De fierté. De… désir.

Oui, voila, la nuance qui flamboyait dans ses yeux, c'était la couleur du désir. Mon souffle devint heurté. Il ne me convoitait pas, il me _désirait_.

_Comme James…_

- Dis-le-moi, Bella.

Alors, malgré moi, je fermai les yeux et je m'entendis répondre :

-Je suis à toi.

Alors seulement, Edward me relâcha, et avec lui, tous mes fantômes reculèrent. Evanouis pour le moment.

-Parfait.

-Les photos. Maintenant, exigeai-je.

Il eut un sourire en coin, moqueur.

-Voyons, Bella, tu me prends vraiment pour un bleu. Allez, rentre bien chez toi. Et fais attention sur la route, mon cœur ! dit-il plus fort, à l'attention d'un couple qui passait par-là.

Ils nous regardèrent avec curiosité puis sortirent dans la cour, et je vis Edward en faire de même. Des sanglots dans la gorge, je me laissai glisser le long du mur. En larmes.

J'étais de nouveau soumise.

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : la sortie shopping de Bella avec Alice (ou plutôt d'Alice avec Bella), et sans doute une ou deux Grandes Nouvelles qui n'attendent que ça pour sortir au grand jour !**_

_**Morgane**_


	11. Sushis, sangsues et soucis

_**WARNING **__**! CELA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE JE N'AI PAS PUBLIE, RELISEZ DONC LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT POUR MIEUX VOUS REMEMORER L'HISTOIRE ! –Merci.**_

De l'avis général, Mesdemoiselles, il ressort une certaine… colère pour Edward. Vous êtes beaucoup à dire que c'est un con fini ! Meûh oui, ça va s'arranger… ^^

Merci à **Shachou, **une fois encore, (Hourra, tu t'es inscrite ! =) et à toutes les revieweuses du chapitre précédent (plus de 20 review à la chaine, ça se fête, non ? ^^).

Encore désolée pour le retard.

Bonne lecture

_Résumé des derniers chapitres__ : « _Edward, ce Grand Méchant, possède des photos compromettantes qui risqueraient de mette un terme à la carrière de Jacob, le meilleur ami de Bella. Usant de chantage, Edward force Bella à devenir sa copine. S'il n'y avait que cela… Mais Bella est traquée par d'anciens souvenirs, ces souvenirs sombres où James la terrorisait... Edward et James ne font bientôt plus qu'un dans son esprit, dans un étrange cocktail de peur et de désir… »

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

**POV Bella**

-Bella. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais ta nouvelle voiture est si vieille que je ne sais même pas comment tu peux la considérer comme neuve ! Quand je pense que mon Ashton Martin toute belle, toute mignonne et _tellement _pratique, nous attend au fond de mon garage…

-Alice ! Ne recommence pas ! C'est _toi_ qui voulais faire du shopping, non ?

Je vis Alice se rencogner dans le siège épais et odorant de ma nouvelle vieille voiture, croisant rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Souriante, j'aperçus bientôt la moue _made_ in Brandon apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-De plus, ton tas de ferraille ne nous emmène _absolument _pas au centre commercial de Seattle, crut-elle bon d'ajouter, dédaigneuse.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Normal.

D'un geste souple, je fis tourner le volant à gauche et la voiture répondit instantanément. Sur l'asphalte, les pneus ne firent presque aucun bruit. J'accélérais un peu l'envie de voir la tête d'Alice devant ma surprise me donnait des ailes.

-Alice ! J'adore cette voiture... soupirais-je de contentement.

-Grjkdjsk.

-Boude si tu le souhaites mais prépares-toi, on arrive.

Dans un sursaut, l'Alice boudeuse disparut pour faire place à l'Alice surexcitée.

-C'est où, c'est où ?

J'éclatai d'un rire franc.

-Attend que je me gare, vilaine.

Des dizaines de voitures étaient emboitées les unes contre les autres, dans un savant mélange de capots et de pare-brises. J'installai mon nouveau bébé à côté d'une Toyota verte, à l'allure batracienne.

-Beurk, chuchotais-je pour moi-même. Une voiture crapaud.

Alice sautillait toujours à mes côtés.

-C'est où, c'est où ?

Je la vis esquisser un battement des mains, aussi la coupais-je dans son élan et l'entrainais vers l'entrée du site.

A mesure que nous approchions, je sentis Alice se tendre, puis se taire.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Bella, tu m'as emmenée…

-A une brocante !

* * *

Dans l'Etat de Washington, quelque part près de la petite ville de Forks, un cri retentit soudain.

-_AHH_ ! BELLA ! Cette femme porte des chaussettes VERT-EPINARDS dans ses _SCANDALES _!

-Griesfgi mauvais goût prononcé grqsdlqsnjbg qsidjm jamais vu ça avant grjhgsdfhglljsdfjg c'est pas humain de se fringuer comme ça grdnfglsdjfhlsd…

* * *

-Alice ? Tu as fini de grommeler?

-Je boude si je veux !

-Dire que ça va bientôt avoir 18 ans, cette petite chose là… soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bella ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve tout à fait inacceptable que tu me conduises ici alors que ma place est chez Prada ! Ils font des SOLDES, Bella ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?

-Alice ? Concentre-toi sur ces étales.

-Beurk ! Regarde-moi ça ! Quiconque de normalement constitué remarquera immédiatement que cette ceinture bleu ciel ne va absolument pas avec ce short décoloré ! Et ce chapeau ? Est-ce vraiment un chapeau ou un panier garni ? Bella ! Tu viens souvent faire tes courses ici ? Je comprends pourquoi tu es si mal fringuée !

Je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Dans peu de temps, j'allais exploser.

-Alice… la mis-je en garde.

-Dis-donc ma petite demoiselle ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous aller voir ailleurs, hé ! On vous a rien demandé, hé ! Arrêté donc de vous moquer, hé !

Alice et moi nous arrêtâmes immédiatement. C'était un vieux monsieur assez dégarni mais doté d'une moustache encore imposante et d'yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, qui venait d'interpeller Alice.

-Mais tout à fait, hé ! répondit Alice, imperturbable. Seulement mon amie Bella ici présente ne veut absolument pas bouger son vieux tas de ferraille pour me ramener chez moi dans le monde civilisé !

-Alice ! m'exclamais-je outrée.

Elle était culottée à un point incroyable. Jamais vu ça ! Je vis le vieux bonhomme s'empourprer devant tant de sans gène. Le pauvre, il ne devait pas être habitué… J'eus de la compassion pour lui. Il enflait au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait (vainement) de trouver une réponse claquante à offrir à Alice. Son teint avait atteint le violet lorsqu'une majestueuse jeune femme sortit d'une camionnette postée guère loin du stand. Elle était juste superbe. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient en vagues douces dans son dos et son corps élancé semblait près à l'envol. Elle avait des yeux bleu marines absolument somptueux et seule sa moue un peu grave et hautaine venait mettre un froid dans le tableau angélique qu'elle offrait au Monde.

-Grand-père ? l'entendis-je interroger le vieil homme toujours muet d'indignation. Grand-père, ça va ?

Avec un réel soulagement je vis le bonhomme dégonfler peu à peu et retrouver une teinte à peu près normale.

-Ca va, ça va, Rose, grommela-t-il. Ce sont ces demoiselles mal-élevées qui se permettent de venir insulter tout et n'importe qui.

Aussitôt, le regard affectueux que la blonde avait posé sur le vieil homme se mua en glace lorsqu'il se planta sur moi et Alice. Je vis la blonde accompagner le vieux monsieur sur une chaise longue un peu éloignée du stand. Puis, nous faisant face, elle dit :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton était glacial, sans chaleur. Un désert de sentiments. Elle faisait presque peur.

-Parfaitement. Je m'appelle Alice, et je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Enchantée de vous connaitre. Bella ? On y va, s'il te plait ?

Je me pinçai prudemment l'arête du nez. Ah ! Ce qu'elle m'énervait !

-Excusez-la pour le dérangement, marmonnais-je à la blonde en m'emparant du bras d'Alice.

Mais la blonde ne nous regardait déjà plus. Je tentais d'emmener Alice vers la voiture mais curieusement, celle-ci m'opposa une furieuse résistance.

-Alice ? Tu viens ? Je crois que tu as fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui.

-Bella ! Regarde !

-Quoi encore ?

Je n'avais absolument pas appréciée de passer pour la vilaine ogresse qui retient la pauvre Alice contre son gré. C'était ELLE qui avait voulu aller faire du shopping.

-Bella… ,et sa voix n'était plus que murmure, est-ce vraiment ce que je crois que c'est ?

Et elle piqua aussitôt un sprint sur le stand de la blonde et du Grand-Père. Je suivis rapidement, curieuse.

-Rose ! Rose !

Je n'en revenais pas, elle appelait la vendeuse par son nom, comme si elles avaient été des amies de longues dates. Ladite Rose se retourna peu après, surprise de voir le petit lutin qu'était Alice s'agiter sous son nez.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, à par troubler le repos de mon grand-père ?

-Je… Je… Les bottes… Ce sont des vraies ?

Je vis la blonde, pardon, _Rose_, jeter un vague regard sur les bottes anciennes situées à l'extrême droite de la table.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Alice émit un petit glapissement de plaisir et bondit sur les chaussures, qu'elle serra contre son cœur.

-Combien je te dois ? Oh, voyons quelle question, 250$ ça ira ? Elles valent largement ce prix.

-Elles coutent 25$.

Alice s'arrêta momentanément, stupéfaite.

-Pardon ? Ces petites merveilles, ces œuvres vintages qui me semblent d'époque d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas de prix !

Et elle lui tendit 250$, d'une main sure et ferme.

-Non. J'ai dit 25$. Gardez le reste et partez vite.

-Mais…

-Nous ne faisons pas la manche, alors arrête de vouloir nous refiler ton argent et va plutôt acheter des vêtements Dior.

-Mais…

-Je n'aime pas les petites filles gâtées par Papa, Maman. Ca me met hors de moi. Vas-t-en, avec tes chaussures !

Les yeux de la blonde brillaient de colère. Alors pour la première fois je vis Alice obéir. Ses chaussures sous la main elle recula doucement en direction du parking. Je restai là un moment, puis la blonde me jeta à mon tour :

-Va la rejoindre, enfin ! Tu as l'air d'en mourir d'envie ! Personne ne t'oblige à rester pour t'excuser à sa place, tu sais !

Elle était toujours en colère.

-Je sais, oui, répondis-je calmement. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, tout à l'heure, et finalement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu sais, Alice a plusieurs défauts, mais elle a également des qualités immenses. Ne t'arrête pas au mur qu'elle expose au monde. Cherche plus loin. Quand à moi, je n'attends pas ton autorisation pour partir, ne t'en fait pas. Seulement, il me semblait important que tu ne gardes pas un mauvais souvenir de nous deux. Tu comprends ?

La blonde me balaya du regard. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas. Elle me fixait toujours.

-Bon ben… bonne journée !

Je lui tournai le dos et m'activai à trouver Alice. Je la trouvai assise sur le siège passager de ma voiture, étrangement silencieuse. Je démarrai et me dirigeai vers Forks. Alice ne parlait toujours pas. Je ne m'inquiétai pas Rose l'avait remise à sa place et elle ne devait pas être habituée. J'attendis juste patiemment que mon amie ouvre la bouche. Lorsqu'enfin elle le fit, sa phrase me fit sourire.

-J'aurai du lui demander ses coordonnées. Peut-être qu'elle a le chemisier qui va avec les bottes, après tout…

* * *

-Tu veux venir boire un chocolat, à l'intérieur ? Me proposa mon amie en arrivant à Forks.

Alice étant Alice, elle n'avait eu de cesse de babiller tout le long du chemin, mais étrangement, je pensais que j'avais le gosier plus sec que le sien. Alors j'acceptai. Charlie n'allait pas me faire un procès simplement parce que j'avais… QUOI ! J'avais deux heures et demies de retard sur mon horaire habituel. Bon. Charlie allait me tuer, avec ou sans procès. Morte pour morte, je préférai profiter de mes derniers instants de vie.

L'appartement d'Alice était _vraiment _grand. Après le vestibule, on traversa le couloir, puis le salon, puis le petit salon _privé_ et enfin, on arriva à la cuisine. Alice sembla décider que je m'installerai sur le plan de travail mais, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je préférai la chaise moelleuse qui ornait l'angle de la kitchenette. Mon amie eut un froncement de sourcils, signe désapprobateur de ma désobéissance. Mais rapidement, elle revint à sa véritable préoccupation : combien de cuillères de chocolat devait-elle mettre dans le lait ? J'aimais bien sa recette. Après avoir bien remué le chocolat (deux cuillères et une remplie aux trois quart) avec le lait chaud, elle avait rajouté une cuillère à café de sucre et un énorme chamalow sur le dessus. Miam.

-C'est délicieux, Alice. Vraiment, bravo.

-Profite bien, dit-elle en riant, c'est la seule chose comestible que je sache faire. Ca, et l'omelette aux champignons.

-Tu veux dire que tu te nourris exclusivement d'œufs, de lait et de chocolat ? m'étouffais-je.

Après tout, Alice vivait seule dans cet appart.

-Non, la plupart du temps je commande par téléphone à un traiteur. J'adore manger chinois…

-Très varié… dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Parfaitement ! Attend que je te montre. Tu veux rester là pour diner, ce soir ?

Je regardai rapidement ma montre. Minuit moins vingt. Charlie devait déjà préparer mon cercueil.

-Avec plaisir ! Seulement, je voudrais t'emprunter ton téléphone, s'il te plait. Je dois appeler mon père.

-Bien sur, pas de souci. Prend mon portable, je commande avec le fixe.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai avec un téléphone portable rose vif à l'oreille, enfermée dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement d'Alice. Si je comptais bien, avec le deuxième salon, la chambre d'ami, le vestibule et le garage, on était rendu à une dizaine de pièces. Appartement ? Maison, oui ! Je téléphonai à mon père mais je n'eus en échange que sa voix grave qui m'ordonnait de laisser un message après le bip sonore. Dormait-il ? Pire : avait-il déjà pris les armes et organisé une battue pour retrouver sa fille unique ? Oh mon Dieu !

-Alice ! criai-je presque en courant hors de la chambre. Faut que je me sauve, c'est…

Je déglutis.

-… Edward ? Couinais-je.

-Oh, Bella, regarde qui nous est arrivé en même temps que le plat de sushi ! Edward était seul chez lui, alors il est venu me rendre visite ! Ca ne te dérange pas s'il mange avec nous ?

-Je…

-Bien sur que non, ça ne la dérange pas, n'est ce pas chérie ?, me coupa t-il, les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je le vis s'approcher doucement de moi, tandis qu'Alice, rassurée, recommençait son babillage. Au moment où silencieusement, je priais de toutes mes forces mon petit ami de faire comme s'il ne l'était pas, il me prit par les épaules, bien au chaud dans ses bras. Geste intime que bien sur, Alice ne tarda pas à remarquer. A cet instant, elle s'arrêta de parler. C'était terrifiant. Son regard passa de plus en plus rapidement de moi à lui et de lui à moi. Elle avait compris. Edward, 1 discrétion, 0.

-Alice, je…

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

-Pas vraim…

-Oui.

A nouveau, Edward m'avait coupée. Outrée, je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il renforça sa prise sur mes hanches.

-N'est ce pas, mon cœur ? demanda t-il avant de se pencher vers moi. Vers mes lèvres. Au dernier moment cependant, je détournais la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue.

-Alice, tu ne m'avais pas promis des sushis ? demandai-je fermement à mon amie, qui avait toujours une mine interdite.

-Oui, bafouilla-t-elle, oui, bien sur, j'y vais !

Je sentis Edward bouillir tout contre moi. Il me serrait toujours avec force contre lui, m'empêchant de m'éloigner. Je marmonnai à voix basse pendant qu'Alice partait chercher le repas :

-J'ai dit sushis, _chéri_, pas sangsues !

Edward enfouit son visage tout contre mon cou, masquant avec succès sa colère à mon égard. Il m'embrassa la nuque avant de remonter vers mon oreille pour murmurer :

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, bébé ?

Je me retournai tout contre son torse, puis montai mes mains contre son cou.

-Je préférerai faire quelque chose de… mmhh… beaucoup plus plaisant et… excitant, m'esclaffai-je en prenant une voix sensuelle. Délibérément je me collai à lui. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je le sentis durcir contre mon ventre. Une brusque bouffée de peur me prit, que je tâchai de maîtriser. Edward n'avait rien remarqué, du reste, et il m'écarta légèrement de son torse pour me regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs lorsqu'il demanda :

-Sérieusement, Swan ?

-Absolument, dis-je langoureusement. J'adorerais te mettre à la porte de l'appart de ta propre sœur, Cullen ! Ca doit être grisant !

Je m'échappai de sa poigne en riant, moqueuse et provocante. Par tous les moyens, je voulais lui montrer que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'accepterai son jeu stupide. Je le défiai de m'imposer n'importe quelles règles. Par bien des côtés il me rappelait James et ma phobie refaisait surface. En plus, Edward avait un caractère et un charisme auquel j'avais parfois du mal à résister. Mais d'autre part, lorsqu'il ne m'approchait pas de trop près, j'adorais le faire enrager.

Ma mère avait raison : sous mes allures de jeune fille sage se trouvait un véritable penchant pour l'humour et la moquerie. _Vilaine, vilaine Bella !_ Alice nous invita à nous assoir à table et pour la première fois, je goûtai aux sushis. Alice ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas. Je commençais cependant à la cerner : si Alice se taisait, on pouvait être sur qu'une avalanche de paroles allait suivre. Et en effet :

-Alors, vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps vous deux ? Nous demanda-t-elle, et son air inquisiteur me fit sourire. J'avais l'impression de passer sous la lampe de l'inspecteur.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Mon ennemi de petit-ami se débrouilla à la perfection.

-Environ deux semaines, maintenant.

-QUOI ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Je vis Alice se renfrogner.

-Ca me peine grandement que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé, Eddie. Et toi Bella, c'est vraiment de la haute trahison. Ma meilleure amie à Forks amoureuse de mon demi-frère adoré, et je ne suis même pas au courant ! Enfin…

J'eus un sourire ironique à la mention « amoureuse ». Je sentis Edward se rapprocher de ma chaise et glisser sa main sur ma cuisse. Je frissonnai. Malgré moi, les attentions dont il me couvrait me rendaient presque fébrile. Je me sentais _désirée, _avec lui. Lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur ma cuisse cependant, je compris : mieux qu'un geste intime offert aux yeux curieux d'Alice pour renforcer le mythe, Edward me transmettait une mise en garde. _Silence… Joue le jeu…_

-…en fait ça me rappelle Jasper qui avait…

Je me penchai en avant, faisant mine d'attraper ma tasse de café, et me débarrassai fermement de sa main par trop entreprenante. _Voiiila ! _

-…et alors elle m'a dit : « va t-en avec les chaussures ! » …

Edward fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Et Alice qui n'en finissait pas de déblatérer sur la blonde…

- … c'est fou le hasard quand même ! Est-ce-que tu connais les probabilités pour que ça m'arrive, Bella ?

Je relevais brusquement la tête et devint bientôt pivoine en me rendant compte que je ne suivais plus la conversation d'Alice depuis un bon moment. J'entendis Edward émettre un petit rire puis dire :

-Tu sais comme moi, Alice, que Bella et les probas, ça fait deux, même trois !

Je le regardai, mauvaise, puis renchérit.

-Oui. C'est comme Edward et la politesse si on y réfléchit.

Je vis Alice s'étrangler avec son déca. Je plaquai aussitôt un sourire de convenance sur mes lèvres, le souvenir des photos rôdant dans ma tête. Après tout, une petite-amie convenable n'insultait pas ouvertement son copain. Non. Si elle le faisait, c'était seulement sur le ton de la rigolade. Alice parut rassurée par mon sourire et continua de boire à petite gorgée son café.

-Alice, je pense que je vais raccompagner Bella; il se fait tard, s'exclama alors Edward.

_Il me pompe l'air, lui, à prendre les décisions à ma place…_

Alice acquiesça se leva et nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte, où elle nous souhaita la bonne nuit. Edward posa doucement sa main dans le creux de mon dos et me guida à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble, à croire qu'il me pensait incapable de ne pas me prendre une porte sans son aide.

_Non, mais je vous jure…_

En arrivant au parking, il me fit tourner sur moi-même, me prit fermement dans ses bras et m'embrassa …rageusement. Je souris tout contre ses lèvres : il s'en était ramassé plein la figure ce soir et il n'était pas très content. Ce baiser était une petite vengeance et il s'éternisait. Voyant qu'il ne me relâchait pas, je cognai sans douceur aucune contre son torse pour qu'il ait l'amabilité de me laisser respirer. Je commençai à étouffer.

_Je me demande si quelqu'un est déjà mort asphyxié parce que qu'on l'a embrassé trop longtemps… Après tout, il y a bien un président européen qui est mort en faisant l'amour, alors…_

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Je me demande comment j'arrive à supporter d'être ton cerveau, parfois._

_Il n'a toujours pas fini ce baiser? Il veut y passer la nuit ?_

_Il embrasse bien quand même…_

Je revins sur terre lorsqu'il me relâcha. Il me fixa longtemps puis :

-Bonne nuit, Bella, dit-il enfin.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te la souhaiter à mon tour. C'est obligatoire ? demandai-je, moqueuse.

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna. Bientôt, son moteur rugit et il partit au quart de tour, me laissant étonnée. J'aurai pourtant juré qu'il allait me forcer à lui souhaiter bonne nuit…

Je montai à mon tour dans ma vieille voiture et mit le contact.

« Bonne nuit Edward » murmurai-je avant de quitter le parking pour rentrer chez moi.

**POV Edward**

Aucune lumière n'émanait de la maison lorsque j'arrivai. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Peut-être ne rentrerait-elle pas de la nuit. Je n'en savais rien, après tout. Les adultes sont parfois pires que les ados eux-mêmes. Je décidai de me préparer des spaghettis à la carbonara, les sushis d'Alice ne m'ayant absolument pas rassasié. Encore une fois, je les réussis à la perfection. Sans me vanter, j'étais très bon cuisiner. J'avais d'autres spécialités, également. Au lit par exemple. Et j'avais pas mal de témoins pour appuyer mes dires. J'espérai de tout cœur pouvoir tester le sexe avec Bella. Je n'étais pas idiot. Je savais pertinemment que le chantage avec les photos ne durerait pas éternellement. Et il était hors de question que je la force à baiser avec moi. Je n'étais pas un violeur non plus. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque ma mère entra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle semblait éreintée. J'avalais avec un slurps retentissant un spaghetti récalcitrant tout en la regardant, attentif.

-Edward, chéri, il faut que je te parle, m'annonça t-elle, et son regard était empli de crainte.

**POV Bella**

J'entrai dans le vestibule sur la pointe des pieds, les chaussures à la main. J'avançai dans le noir comme un astronaute sur la lune : tout en douceur et en ridicule. Je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que Charlie me surprenne à cette heure et…

-Bella ?

Et flûte. Raté.

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon père qui me considérait de toute sa hauteur, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

-Euh, salut, papa chéri ! tentais-je de l'amadouer en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

-Bella, je…

-Je sais, je sais, je suis incroyablement en retard, je suis impardonnable, mais ça ne recommenceras pas et …

-Bella, je dois te parler, chérie.

Son air était sombre et il me regardait pensivement. Mon cœur arrêta un instant de battre et la peur me paralysa le cerveau. En une seconde, tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables me traversèrent l'esprit.

-C'est Maman, c'est ça ? Elle est morte, hein ? Et Phil, il…

Je m'étouffai dans mes larmes naissantes.

-Non, non ! Bien sur que non, chérie ! Ta mère va très bien ! s'empressa de me rassurer Charlie.

J'hoquetai de soulagement et tentai vainement de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur en me traitant mentalement d'idiote.

-Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Ses prunelles fixèrent soudain les miennes avec intensité et je sus que ce qu'il allait m'annoncer n'allait pas me plaire.

**POV Edward**

-…Edward, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on se fréquente. Je… je l'aime énormément et…

**POV Bella**

-…elle est la chose la plus géniale qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps, chérie je l'ai invitée…

**POV Edward**

-…plusieurs fois et je suis si heureuse après ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le rencontres d'ailleurs…

**POV Bella**

-…elle doit venir demain après-midi, Bella, et je suis tellement sure que tu vas l'aimer !

**POV Externe**

Une ville, tard le soir.

Deux familles dans leurs maisons, comme tous les soirs.

Un garçon regarde sa mère, et ses yeux sont presque noirs. Ses craintes se réalisent. Un beau-père. Une nouvelle autorité pesant sur ses épaules.

La fille regarde son père, la figure incrédule et les yeux lointains.

Soudain les adolescents se reprennent. Leurs yeux s'affolent. Et un cri commun jaillit de leur gorge, de leur cœur.

-QUOI ?

**POV Bella**

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle femme ?

**POV Edward**

-Je vais avoir un beau-père, Maman ?

**POV Bella**

**-**Bien sur je veux que tu sois…

**POV Edward**

-… heureuse mais imagine ! Maman ! C'est quand même…

**POV Bella**

-…énorme. Papa, je ne sais pas. Je…

**POV Edward**

-…refuse de lui obéir en quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était…

**POV Bella**

-… Maman, après tout ! Tu comprends. Si je ne l'aime pas, et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Et bien quoi ? La vie s'arrête ? Je retourne avec Phil et Maman ? Il se passe quoi ?

**POV Edward**

-…

**POV Externe**

La nuit s'installe. Doucement. Assis face à leurs parents, deux adolescents gardent le silence. Et les points d'interrogations sautillent dans leurs crânes. _?_

**POV Bella**

-Bella, commença Charlie, ayant enfin l'occasion d'en placer une. Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire. Chérie, voyons ! Bien sur que non, tu ne retourneras pas chez Phil et ta mère. Sauf si tu le souhaites, évidemment. Mais tu seras toujours ma priorité, bébé, et…

Bébé ? _De mieux en mieux…_

-…si j'emménage avec celle que j'aime, alors bien sur que tu feras partie du voyage ! Bella ! Ca va ?

Je me sentis devenir blanche. Mon père aimait une femme. Une nouvelle femme. Mon teint vira au vert. Mon père était amoureux. Mon père était heureux. Sans moi. Mon père allait emménager avec cette femme. Et moi avec ? Vivre… à trois ? Comme si elle allait remplacer ma mère ? Oh mon Dieu. Mon père était amoureux. Et je n'avais rien remarqué. Je détournai alors la tête et m'enfuie dans ma chambre, les appels de Charlie me poursuivant jusque derrière la porte.

**POV Edward**

-Edward je suis consciente que ça peut être dur à accepter mais cet homme, je l'apprécie plus qu'aucun autre !

-Plus que Papa, à l'époque ? Demandais-je rageusement.

Ma question résonna dans la cuisine. Ma mère baissa les yeux. Soupira. Et seul le silence me répondit.

_Chapitre 11__ : check._

_Chapitre 12__ : toujours pas commencé__**. **_**Comment ça, toujours pas commencé ? **_**–Affirmatif, Chef. L'histoire est dans le cerveau de l'auteur mais rien n'est encore écrit.**_

**C'est dingue, ça… Elle ne fait absolument rien cette Morgane. C'est inadmissible ! **_**–Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Chef.**_

**Taisez-vous, Troufion. Je ne vous ais pas sonné que je sache ! **_**–Oui, Chef**_**.**

**Bon, où en étais-je avant que vous ne m'interrompiez grossièrement ? **_**–Vous traitiez l'auteur de fainéante, Chef.**_

**Ah oui, c'est vrai. Heureusement, le chapitre 12 sera le chapitre fatidique, le chapitre où nos deux héros vont se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproques, et où ils vont lâcher la colombe blanche en signe de paix et d'union et… **_**-Absolument pas, Chef. En réalité, le chapitre 12 relatera leurs réactions lorsqu'ils rencontreront leurs nouvelles familles respectives.**_

**Troufion, vous m'énervez. Corvée patate pour le reste de la semaine ! **_**–Oui, Chef**_**.**

**Grmhllm… Les jeunes, de nos jours… Grmmklm… Enfin bref ! Amies lectrices, mesdemoiselles, je vais personnellement aller botter les fesses de l'écrivain pour qu'elle accélère son rythme de parution ! Comme je le disais, le chapitre 12 parlera des réactions de nos héros lorsqu'ils rencontreront leurs nouvelles familles respectives. Ce n'est pas chouette, ça ? **

_**Après cet intéressant intermède, je vous dis à toute à la prochaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! **_

_**Morgane**_

_**PS : au fait ! J'ai une idée en tête, une potentielle et future fanfic à propos de Quil et Claire. (Ana, tu la boucles ! Pas de commentaires ! ^^) Si je l'écris cependant, je le ferais une fois que cette fic sera terminée !**_

12


	12. Repas de famille

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Bella**

_Relativisons : après tout, ma vie n'est pas un désastre. _

_1) Mon père a trouvé l'amour une deuxième fois. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la mort._

_2) Ma mère a préféré Phil à son enfant. Elle a eu raison, maintenant au moins, elle ne s'ennuie plus aux cotés de sa fille névrosée._

_3) Je suis en manque de livres, tout ça parce que le documentaliste ne veut toujours pas me laisser passer dans le CDI sans me fourguer trois dictionnaires anglais-espagnol dans les bras. Et je ne fait même pas espagnol._

_4) Je hais mon petit-ami, je le déteste, il me fait pitié avec son sourire craquant qui fait fondre toutes les crétines aux alentours il est égocentrique, arrogant et prétentieux et… ET sexuellement parlant, à soigner._

5) _Je suis en train de monologuer dans ma tête depuis environ dix minutes._

-Bon. Ma vie est un désastre, je le reconnais, me lamentais-je à haute voix.

-Chérie ? appela Charlie. Tu parles toute seule ?

Je relevai la tête vers mon paternel qui venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre.

-Non, papa, je révisais juste ma philo on a une éval aujourd'hui.

-Oh. D'accord. (Il regarda sa montre) Tu vas être en retard au lycée si tu continues à réviser, ma puce.

Je regardai ma montre à mon tour et jugeai qu'en effet oui, j'allais être en retard. Je m'emparai de mon sac et marmonnai :

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Papa.

Il ignora ma demande. Ca l'attristait de m'entendre lui demander ça, je le sentais. Et à vrai dire, je n'en avais rien à faire. L'amour de sa vie n'avait qu'à le consoler.

-Au fait Bella ! Tu pourrais aller chercher un truc à manger pour demain midi, s'il te plait ? me demanda-t-il tandis que j'attrapai mes clés. Avec toutes ces attaques d'ours, on a un boulot monstre au commissariat je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps d'y aller moi-même. Ca ne te gêne pas, ma chérie ?

Je crois que je vis rouge à ce moment-là. Déjà qu'il allait m'imposer sa mégère si en plus il fallait que je lui fasse la cuisine !

-Ce n'est pas marqué « boniche » là ! m'écriai-je en lui indiquant mon front. Puis je fis volte-face et m'élançai vers ma voiture.

_Voilà ! Là, tu es sure de recevoir une bonne engueulade ce soir ! Chouette !_

-Bella !

Je l'ignorai et démarrai au quart de tour._ Y m'énerve je m'énerve ça m'énerve ! _J'accélérai dans le virage qui se situait tout près du lycée.

_Bella, _me souffla la voix de ma Conscience, _ralentis, tu vas te tuer…_

-La ferme, Jiminy Criquet !

J'arrivai saine et sauve au lycée et je fis un pied de nez à ma voix intérieure. Je vis Mike qui m'attendait à quelques pas. _Oh, il est trognon, lui, _me dis-je en claquant la porte de ma voiture pour aller le rejoindre. Je la claquai sans doute un peu trop fort, parce que la portière rebondit violemment et me projeta à terre. Aïe.

_6) Je viens de me ridiculiser en public _

_7) Je crois que ma cheville est tordue_

J'inspirai un grand coup et tentai de me redresser sous les rires de mes camarades. Gentiment, Mike m'offrit son bras.

-Ca va Bella ? demanda Mike.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Sans doute parce que ma figure n'était qu'un masque de douleur. Machinalement, je serrai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler.

-Oui ça va, merci, je crois… je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Le regard de Mike s'éclaira. Manifestement, il trouvait mon idée géniale.

-Génial !

_(Qu'est-ce-que je disais…)_

_-… _allez viens, je t'emmène.

Nous traversâmes donc le parking sous le regard des lycéens.

-Bella !

Je tournai la tête vers la voix qui m'appelait.

-Bonjour Alice !

-Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, encore ?

J'appréciai tout particulièrement le « encore » prononcé d'une voix lasse. A croire que je me blessais quotidiennement.

-Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville.

-Ah ça ! Si tu portais des talons hauts, peut-être que ça irait mieux !

-Alice, soufflai-je avec lassitude. Je ne pense pas que des talons hauts m'auraient préservée d'un coup vicieux de portière.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-elle, dubitative.

-Hey, tout le monde !

De concert, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Angela qui venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux pétillants, qui nous scrutaient de derrière ses lunettes. Il avait une carrure athlétique et un sourire doux illuminait son visage tandis qu'il considérait celle à qui il tenait la main.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Ben. Ben, voici Bella, Alice et Mike.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, ma douleur passablement oubliée.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Ben ! dis-je.

Alice et Mike sourirent à leur tour. C'est fou comme le sourire d'un couple se propage rapidement à son entourage. Je sentis un bras s'enrouler doucement autour de ma taille. Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Mike ! Enlève ton bras, s'il te plait je suis encore capable de me tenir debout, je pense !

Le bras me serra alors beaucoup plus fort, me coupant le souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? me demanda Mike en se positionnant devant moi, ses deux mains dans les poches de son blouson.

Confuse, je jetai un coup d'œil sur Edward, qui, le bras toujours enroulé autour de moi, serrait la main de Ben. Lui ne me regarda pas un seul instant. Il adressa un sourire à Angela et lança un « bonjour ma sœur ! » à Alice. Puis, me collant dos contre lui, il m'embrassa durement le sommet de la tête.

-Bonjour, Isabella.

Ouh ! Emploi du prénom en entier, baiser sans douceur, absence de moquerie dans le salut. Pas de doute, Monsieur était de mauvaise humeur. Je ne répondis pas et préférai glisser mes mains sur les siennes qui enserraient mon ventre. Cela donnait un côté réel à notre couple pour nos amis qui nous entouraient. En plus, il faisait froid et ses mains dégageaient une douce chaleur. Enfin, il fallait bien l'avouer, j'adorais ses mains : grandes, fermes elles n'avaient ni les verrues qui ornaient celle de Mike, ni la rugosité apparente de celles de Ben. Elles étaient douces, et étrangement, je pensai que ses mains à lui étaient faites pour l'amour, pour caresser, pour offrir, pour échanger. Elles étaient faites pour faire rêver.

_C'est surtout toi qui rêve pour le moment…_

Edward s'empara de mes mains et les déroba à la vue de tous en les cachant sous les siennes. Je relevai la tête et le vis lancer un regard noir en direction de Mike qui, lui, regardait nos mains entrelacées.

**POV Edward**

_C'est fou comme la vue de Mike me donne envie de vomir. Cesse de reluquer ma copine, sombre crétin, tu vois bien qu'elle est prise, non ? Ferme la bouche, tu commences à baver. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris que tu mates ses seins ? Fais comme si tu ne regardais que ses mains… _

Je croisai le regard de Mike et celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de lorgner Bella.

_Bien, tu n'es pas trop stupide…_

Je me penchai délibérément dans le cou de Bella et inspirai profondément. Elle avait une odeur vraiment merveilleuse. La plupart de mes conquête avait un parfum fade, ou trop piquant, et j'en étais rapidement écœuré. L'odeur de Bella était… indéfinissable. Je n'étais pas un nez, la décrire était difficile. Une vague trace de vanille, un soupçon de noix de coco peut-être, mais surtout, je notai la présence de _son _odeur. A elle. Naturelle, fraiche, du Bella tout craché. Evidemment, son odeur n'était ni aussi insupportablement dédaigneuse ni aussi pédante que sa propriétaire. Franchement ? Si l'odeur d'Isabella Swan était une femme de chair et de sang, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais laissé tomber l'originale pour aller avec elle.

_Mais… N'ayant que ça sous la main, il me faut m'en contenter. Et dire que demain, je vais rencontrer mon beau-père… Beurk, beurk et re-beurk ! Si seulement je pouvais faire avancer les choses avec Swan ! Ca serait réconfortant… Aurais-je pourtant oublié de préciser que la demoiselle est prude, par-dessus le marché ?_

Je ramenai mon attention vers ma dulcinée, qui s'était fait la malle de quelques pas.

_Bon, voilà autre chose, pourquoi Swan marche-t-elle comme un canard boiteux ?_

-Hey, Bella ! Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea étrangement. Comme si le fait que je m'inquiète pour elle l'interloquait. _Elle me prend pour qui, sérieusement ? Baba Yaga ?_

-Oui, Bella, ça va ? renchérit Angela. Tu as l'air de souffrir.

Ben avait bien choisi sa copine : Angela me semblait sympathique.

-Bella s'est pris sa portière de voiture dans le dos, à ce que j'ai compris, nous renseigna Alice avec une voix de fin du monde. Du coup elle a mal à la patte.

-A la patte ! s'exclama Bella. Amène-moi un nonos tant que tu y es !

Je la vis baisser les yeux vers le sol.

-Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama joyeusement Mike en se levant.

-On t'a sonné ? sifflai-je rageusement dans sa direction.

Il se rassit précipitamment sur son siège et se tut. Bella leva de grands yeux vers moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange ? demandai-je sarcastique. Tu préférerais que ce soit Mike qui t'accompagne plutôt que ton copain ?

Son regard se durcit et elle répondit avec un ton voilé d'ironie.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, ô délice de mon cœur.

-Mais tu ne me déranges jamais, mon petit sucre d'orge, répondis-je en la prenant par la taille.

Tout en nous éloignant, j'entendis Alice s'exclamer : « Ils sont mignons, hein ? » Je m'esclaffai et Bella me lança un regard noir. Voyant que je n'arrêtais pas, elle jugea préférable de m'écraser le pied avec sa jambe encore intact. Je m'arrêtai instantanément de rire et la foudroyai du regard. En tournant à l'angle de la cour, j'entendis Alice demander : « Dis-moi, Angela, si tu te maries avec Ben, je pourrais réaliser ta robe de mariée ? » De même, j'entendis Ben s'étrangler avec sa propre langue et Angela éclater de rire avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Mr Cullen ! s'exclama une voix douce. Je vois que vous me ramenez une nouvelle compagne ! Qu'avez-vous donc Mademoiselle ? Je vous préviens, je ne répare pas les talons aiguilles, et, si vous vous êtes cassé un ongle, je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne peux rien y faire !

Bella dévisagea froidement Mrs Copps, les mâchoires serrées. De toute évidence, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une écervelée.

_Dédaigneuse, pédante, prude et maintenant fière… Que me réserve-t-elle d'autres ?_

-Et moi je suis au regret de vous dire que je me suis _juste_ fait mal à la cheville. Désolée de ne pas correspondre à vos patientes habituelles !

L'infirmière eut un petit rire et emmena Bella sur un lit pour ausculter sa jambe.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous deux de retour sous le ciel pluvieux de la cour, avec pour Bella, une jolie attelle bleue foncée attachée autour de la cheville.

-Tu ressembles à un chaton errant, trempé et qui a mal à la patte ! souriai-je en la regardant.

Elle me lança un regard noir qui me fit rire. Comme si elle pouvait être effrayante, noyée par la pluie comme elle l'était ! Toujours riant, je l'approchai de moi et la collai contre mon torse, entrouvrant mon anorak pour l'abriter. Elle tenta de me repousser mais je l'en empêchai d'un seul claquement de langue agacé.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous rendîmes en cours. La journée passa rapidement. Mes pensées étaient entièrement focalisées sur la rencontre à venir avec mon beau-père. J'avais beau me dire que si la vie avec Esmée se passait plutôt bien, la vie avec ce beau-père ne devait donc pas me poser de problème, mais rien n'y faisait. J'angoissais.

Rohh! Je stressais comme une femmelette. C'était indigne d'un Cullen. Bien décidé à ne plus y penser, je rentrai chez moi après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Bella (pour la forme, ma tête n'y était pas du tout).

Pourtant, lorsque tard le soir, je me glissai sous ma couette, je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Perdu dans des pensés plus embrouillées les unes que les autres, je restais les yeux grands ouverts toute la nuit.

**POV Bella**

_Je ne la connais pas. C'est clair. J'ai retourné sans cesse dans ma tête la question : « mais qui est-elle ?» et je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse. Elle peut être n'importe qui. C'est flippant._

J'aurais du demander son nom à mon père, mais j'étais décidée à éviter toute conversation superflue avec lui.

En aucun cas je ne le détestais.

Non. Ce n'était pas mon genre.

Je le _haïssais_ de m'imposer sa copine.

C'était déraisonnable, et je le savais. Mais dans mon cœur, je ne sentais rien d'autre qu'une terrible intrusion dans ma vie privée. Et dans le cœur de mon père. Et je n'étais pas _prête à ça. _

En plus ma chambre était collée à la chambre de mon père. Ne manquait plus qu'ils forniquent ensemble, et je pouvais abandonner tout espoir de rester saine d'esprit.

-PUNAISEEEEEEEE ! hurlais-je, la tête dans mon coussin. JE N'ARRIVE PAS À DORMIR ET JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER A MON PERE COUCHANT AVEC MA BELLE-MERE ! POURQUOI MOI ?

-Bella ? demanda mon père inquiet derrière la porte. Tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, j'ai un rhume assez persistant, ce n'cest pas grave.

Je me levai prestement et allai prendre un flacon dans mon armoire à pharmacie. J'en avalai quelques gouttes, puis après réflexions, bien davantage.

_Et voila… Un petit somnifère, et hop ! bonne nuit les petits…_

C'était exceptionnel. Je n'en prenais jamais. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Majeure, j'insiste. Vous n'avez certainement JAMAIS imaginé votre père nu sous une couette avec une bonne femme à ses côtés. C'est CHOQUANT.

-Bonne nuit ma puce !

-Papa… grommelais-je avant de tomber sur l'oreiller. Je n'avais même pas la force de soulever la main pour rabattre la couette sur moi. Tant pis, j'allais mourir de froid cette nuit mais au moins, je cesserais d'avoir des pensées cauchemardesques.

Mon réveil sonna à 5h00 du matin. Ma main vint d'un coup sec le faire taire. Réprimant un bâillement, je me levai sans bruit et enfilai à la hâte une chemise et un pantalon, tâchant d'éviter d'appuyer sur ma cheville blessée. Il faisait encore nuit noir lorsque je sortis de la maison. La voiture de service de mon père était toujours sagement garée devant la maison. Il dormait. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il attendait que l'amour de sa vie débarque dans sa maison. _C'est d'un pitoyable…_ Moi, en tout cas, j'avais autre chose à faire que de l'attendre ! En douceur, je démarrai ma voiture. Contrairement à mon ancienne camionnette, celle-ci ne faisait presque aucun bruit. En route ! J'étais partie pour une journée de folie ! Je pris la direction de Seattle, sachant que les seuls magasins de fringues et de livres potables se trouvaient là-bas.

Je passais le reste de la journée baignée dans une anxiété croissante due (encore une fois) à ma belle-mère anonyme. Ce fut à moitié droguée par l'odeur de l'essence et des vieux livres des bibliothèques que je regagnai la maison. J'étais crevée. Finalement, cette sortie destinée à éviter Charlie allait peut-être m'être doublement utile : je n'avais plus qu'à me faire porté pâle ce soir et adieu le repas avec la belle-mère !

A bien y réfléchir, non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais faim. Je n'allais pas la laisser m'affamer avant même que je ne connaisse son nom ! Je tournai à l'angle de la rue tandis que la nuit tombait doucement. C'est en arrivant que je m'en aperçu. _Cette pouf s'est garée sur ma place de parking_… Rageuse, je fis tourner le volant et allai m'installer cher les Roberts, de gentils petits vieux qui aimaient cultiver leurs géraniums en été et leur amour en hiver. Ils ne me diraient rien, Mme Roberts me prenait quasiment pour sa petite-fille. Je claquai silencieusement la portière de ma voiture et sorti mon téléphone portable, me souvenant brièvement que Charlie m'avait chargée de ramener un repas. J'appelai la pizzéria et leur commandai deux pizzas. Un bref instant, je me demandai si _elle_ aimait les champignons ou pas puis, d'un haussement d'épaules, je reléguai cette question dans mon esprit. Elle n'avait qu'à s'étouffer avec. Mon père se ferait un plaisir d'exécuter le bouche-à-bouche, ce gros dégoutant. J'inspirai doucement puis d'un pas décidé, je remontai l'allée en direction du porche. Arrivée devant la porte, j'attendis une, deux, trois secondes, puis j'entrai, la gorge nouée.

Je sentis mon cœur se précipiter dans mon ventre en voyant les silhouettes qui se tenaient dans le vestibule.

_« Punaise. Mais quelle vie de merde… »_

**Et voilà ! Vous êtes heureuses, hein ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu longue, mais… Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas en permanence scotchée à mon ordi ! ^^ **

**Enfin bref, je… Pardon ? Vous attendiez une suite ? Sérieusement ?**

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

**Mais oui il y a une suite… Vous ai-je fais peur ? Non ? Je suis donc en train de m'amuser toute seule ? Oh… ^^**

**Bonne fin de lecture !**

**POV Bella**

Ils me fixaient tous les deux, et j'eus l'impression de passer devant un tribunal militaire. Mon père affichait un air radieux le fait que sa fille unique se soit absentée toute une journée sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle ne semblait pas l'avoir angoissé le moins du monde.

_Elle_ me fixait également. Elle avait un sourire immense placardée sur sa figure et elle tenait la main de mon père de façon possessive. De façon excessive. Je n'allais pas la lui prendre, non plus ! Sa jupe noire était droite, sans aucun faux pli, et sa chemise sobre était parfaitement repassée.

De nouveau, on était dans le tribunal militaire, et elle en était le colonel. Ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Son chignon était serré, chaque mèche avait été rigoureusement réprimée. Cette femme respirait la sobriété et l'autorité. Elle avait mis un soupçon de mascara et de rouge à lèvre. Je supposai que c'était là un traitement d'exception et, je ricanai intérieurement d'être honorée de la sorte.

Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ma mère, fantasque et excentrique qui, elle, serait sans problème arrivée habillée en danseuse haïtienne. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que Charlie lui trouvait.

Soudain, elle se détacha des bras de mon père et fendit l'air dans ma direction. Elle m'attrapa le bras (décidemment, c'était une manie, chez elle) et me serra dans les siens en s'écriant :

« Bella ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer ! Ton père m'a tellement parlé de toi ! »

_Mouais… Bah il est resté plutôt discret à ton sujet, cocotte…_

Bon. Mon père avait toujours un sourire immense sur le visage. Je n'allais pas le décevoir. J'allais essayer de lui faire plaisir ce soir.

-Euh… Salut, répondis-je.

_Bravo Bella ! Bel effort, vraiment ! « Euh… Salut » c'est remarquable ! _

Son sourire demeura stable. _Hypocrite, va… Dis-le que tu me trouves stupide !_ Elle se tourna vers mon père et lui lança un sourire espiègle. Sérieusement Mme le Colonel allait épuiser toute sa réserve de sourire, ce soir…

-Bon ! Puisque ton père n'a pas la politesse de faire les présentations…

_Non, mais vas-y ! Critique mon père, en plus ! Je ne te dirais rien !_

-… je m'appelle Sue, ma chérie !

_Sue, hein ? Ouais, c'est noté. Quand vous vous serez séparés avec mon père, c'est sur ta porte que je viendrais lancer des œufs à Halloween !_

_« Ma chérie », en plus ! Quelle familiarité ! On n'a pas gardé les vaches ensembles, hé ho !_

-Cool, répondis-je.

Je faisais vraiment dans la dentelle, ce soir. Répondant quasiment par onomatopées, je devais avoir l'air d'une débile profonde.

-Hum, Bella ? Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, chérie ? interrogea mon père dans un sourire forcé.

Ma cervelle se mit immédiatement en route : _qu'est ce qu'il m'a demandé ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'a demandé ? Ah oui, un repas…_

-Bien sur Papa ! Ca ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant…

Rassuré, mon père enlaça la taille de Sue pour la guider vers la salle à manger.

_Wow… Il a ressorti le chandelier ! Mon père est romantique ? Depuis quand ?_

Rapidement, mon œil fit le tour de la table. En plus du chandelier, je notai la présence d'une nappe blanche brodée de fleurs bleues (d'origine inconnue) et de serviettes assorties. Un détail me frappa soudain, mais avec la force d'un coup de poing.

-Pou…Pourquoi il y a _quatre_ assiettes ?

D'un même élan Sue et mon père se retournèrent vers moi.

-Mais, parce que mon fils va bientôt arriver pour manger avec nous ! s'écria-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même pour tout le monde dans cette pièce qu'elle avait un rejeton.

Le sourire de Sue se figea un instant en voyant mes yeux sortir quasiment de leurs orbites. _QUOI ? EN PLUS D'UNE BELLE-MERE, JE VAIS DEVOIR ME COLTINER UN FRERE ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORD-_

_Bella, ma chérie, modère ton langage, tu es une jeune fille polie et bien élevée, ne l'oublie pas._

_Oui, Voix Divine de ma Conscience, tu as raison, modérons, modérons_.

J'allais avoir un frère. Bon. Et alors ? Je n'avais qu'à le considérer comme le chien du voisin, qui venait squatter chaque matin le seuil de notre maison pour faire ses besoins naturels, c'est-à-dire, comme une créature inopportune et non-désirée. Voilà !

Fière de ma résolution, j'adressai à Sue un grand sourire avant de m'assoir sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Le silence était assez désagréable. Sue et Charlie se bouffaient littéralement des yeux, je me sentais gênée, et pour eux, et pour moi. Je pariai que, sans moi, ils seraient déjà montés sur la table pour faire des choses pas très catholiques.

_Beurk, je ne verrai plus jamais cette table du même œil…_

Une sonnerie brève retentit dans toute la maison. Ce devait être le fils inopportun. _Bon. Respire Bella._ Charlie se leva pour aller ouvrir, et mon ventre grogna doucement en l'accompagnant. En plus d'être inopportun, _il _se permettait d'être en retard ! Il n'avait aucune pitié pour mon pauvre ventre affamé ! J'entendis un bruit confus de poignés de main échangées et de bonsoirs rauques. Sue m'adressa un sourire presque timide. Je frappai nerveusement des ongles sur la nappe en surveillant du coin de l'œil ma belle-mère. Je savais que ce bruit répété agaçait certaines personnes. Peut-être en faisait-elle partie… Ca serait dommage, tout de même…

_Bella tu es une salope doublée d'une gamine puérile._

Je fus choquée de penser ça de moi-même. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais exécrable avec elle.

Et le pire était sans doute que je trouvais ça _jouissif_. Je ne pensais pas à ma mère que je me devais de materner, ni à mon père, que je me devais de respecter, je ne pensais qu'à moi, _rien qu'à moi. _Pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je voulais la faire enrager, la faire disparaitre de ma vie. Alors je le faisais. Rien d'autre n'entrait en ligne de compte.

Mes ongles augmentaient la cadence et leur danse sur la nappe devenait frénétique. Heureuse, je vis enfin les sourcils de Sue se froncer imperceptiblement.

_J'exulte. Je suis une vraie gamine. J'adore ça. J'ai gagné !_

Puis _il _entra. Et mon souffle s'arrêta, mon cœur aussi, mes pensées disparurent de ma tête, me laissant vide face à la surprise.

_Edward !_

Edward !

EDWARD !

-Edward ? glapis-je malgré moi.

Mal m'en prit car les têtes de Charlie et de Sue se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi.

-Vous vous connaissez, vous deux ? demanda mon père.

Je repris immédiatement le contrôle de moi-même.

-Absolument pas.

-Juste de vue, confirma Edward en s'approchant de la table et en s'asseyant en face moi.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Etant donné son expression, je doutais que j'avais la même collée sur le visage. Si nos parents ne se mangeaient pas autant des yeux, ils auraient tout de suite compris notre mensonge. Tout, de notre façon de nous tenir, à la fois gênée et agacée, à nos regards, qui se croisaient pour se fuir aussitôt, absolument tout criait qu'il était évident que nous nous connaissions.

-C'est étrange que vous ne vous connaissiez pas, dit tout de même mon père en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes de la même année et le lycée est tellement petit…

-En effet, dis-je en faisant mine d'être étonnée. C'est bizarre. Tu comptes faire quoi après le bac, Edward ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Il croisa mon regard et d'emblée, parut décidé à se glisser dans mon jeu.

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. J'aime énormément la littérature, peut-être que je deviendrai professeur dans ce domaine, affirma-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent sous l'effet de la colère. Il me provoquait ! Il se comparait à Jacob !

-C'est vrai, Edward ? s'étonna Sue. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce projet ! Je croyais que tu voulais travailler dans l'armée de l'air ?

-Ah ça ! Pour s'envoyer en l'air, je suis sur qu'il serait très bon ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour. Oh Papa, ces tranches de carotte sont divines, complimentais-je ensuite mon père en désignant l'entrée, qui se résumait à un plat de carottes râpées. Comment tu t'es débrouillé ?

Mon père me regarda étrangement. Soit c'était parce que je venais de mettre en doute sa capacité à cuisiner, soit c'était parce qu'il avait compris que j'essayais de faire diversion.

-J'ai juste découpé des carottes, Bella… articula-t-il comme si j'étais une demeurée.

-Ah… répondis-je en engloutissant une deuxième fournée de carotte (j'avais vraiment faim.)

-Peut-être en effet… continua Edward, ses yeux toujours verrouillés sur moi. Pourtant vous seriez tous surpris du nombre de choses que l'on peut découvrir en littérature. Par exemple, Bella, savais-tu que sortir avec des mineurs lorsqu'on est majeur est punissable de prison ?

Je lâchai bruyamment ma fourchette. Mon père se grattait pensivement sa barbe naissante, devant probablement se demander comment Edward avait bien pu apprendre _ça _en cour de littérature anglaise.

-Comment va ta petite amie, Edward ? attaquai-je férocement.

Il se recula sur sa chaise, surpris.

-Bien, je suppose.

-Tu supposes ? relevai-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

-Ces derniers temps, j'étais assez préoccupé par la rencontre prochaine avec mon beau-père et ma demi-sœur, dit-il en lançant un sourire charmeur à mon père et à sa mère. Mais je pense qu'elle est heureuse, comme depuis le moment où l'on sort ensemble, affirma-t-il implacablement en me regardant à nouveau.

J'étouffai. Quel toupet !

-Tu devrais quand même aller te renseigner, Edward, conseillais-je doucement. Quand une femme est malheureuse, elle sait très bien le cacher aux autres, crois-moi. Et si un jour l'envie idiote de lui faire faire quelque chose contre son gré te vient à l'esprit, n'y pense même pas. Une femme n'aime pas se savoir sous la menace.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Bella, m'applaudit presque Sue.

-Chérie, j'ai l'impression que tu parles comme si tu l'avais vécue, s'inquiéta Charlie. Ca va ?

-Bien sur, Papa, je te le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas enfin !

-Et toi Edward, je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie, s'écria Sue. Tu comptais m'en informer quand ?

Edward rougit brusquement.

-Maman, grogna-t-il. Ce sont pas tes affaires, arrête…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, affirmai-je en frappant du poing la table pour appuyer mes dires. Edward me semble assez mature, assez raisonnable et assez intelligent pour se débrouiller convenablement avec sa petite amie. Il ne la forcerait jamais à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il me fixa à nouveau.

-Bien sur que non. Elle est de toute façon bien trop amoureuse pour me refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle me colle tout le temps ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je sentis la colère monter d'un cran.

-… Elle veut tout le temps m'embrasser, et si je ne la retenais pas, parfois j'ai bien peur que…

Je vis mon père rougir sous l'insinuation. La colère montait toujours plus.

-… en plus ce n'est pas qu'elle ne sait pas se tenir correctement mais souvent j'ai l'impression qu'il lui faudrait un rien pour me violer !

J'explosai.

-NON MAIS T'AS FINIS TES CONNERIES !

-Bell's ! s'exclama mon père, choqué.

Je ne lui accordai aucune attention.

-DE QUEL DROIT TU DIS CA ? NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! ET ICI EN PLUS !

-Bella, je comprends que tu sois fâchée, dit Sue. Les propos d'Edward n'étaient pas du tout convenables au passage Edward, tu me fais honte, mais ma chérie enfin, il ne le pensait pas et…

-OH TAISEZ-VOUS ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QU'IL EST ON NE PEUT PLUS SERIEUX ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES BIGLEUSE OU QUOI !

-BELLA ! s'écria mon père, secoué par l'indignation.

-SWAN ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA A MA MERE !

-HA ! ricanai-je. La colère me submergeait à présent. COMME SI TU POUVAIS M'INTERDIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, TOI ! TU NE CROIS PAS QUE TU EN AS DEJA ASSEZ FAIT ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bella. Notre marché était tout à fait équitable.

Je me penchai brusquement sur la table et lui flanquai une baffe telle que sa tête se déporta vers la gauche.

-ET CA, C'EST EQUITABLE AUSSI, NON ? ESPECE DE BOUFFON !

-ISABELLA ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

-OH TOI, PAS DE COMMENTAIRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS QUE TU ESSAYES DE REMPLACER MAMAN PAR…PAR CA ! m'exclamai-je en désignant Sue de la main.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Puis on entendit distinctement la sonnerie de l'entrée retentir. Personne ne bougea. Mon père me fixait sans me voir. On aurait dit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il fit le geste qui me déchira. Il s'approcha de Sue et glissa ses mains sur sa taille, comme pour la rassurer. Comme pour la consoler. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Derrière moi, il n'y avait pas de Papa près à me consoler.

-Tu es mon père… murmurais-je, traduisant à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas.

-Oui, je suis ton père, répondit-il, et sa voix était dure. Et ce soir, Isabella, ce soir, ma fille m'a fait honte.

Je me reculai instantanément. Une claque ne m'aurait pas fait plus de mal. J'avais un sentiment de rejet au plus profond de mon corps. Et je souffrais énormément.

Alors, comme la gamine que j'étais, je me reculais une fois encore et murmurai : « Je vous déteste. Tous. » Puis je m'enfuis de la maison.

_**Voilà ! LA, c'est fini ! ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé les voilà dorénavant frère et sœurs ! Que va-t-il donc se passer à présent ? **_

_**A la prochaine, chères lectrices, accrochez-vous, je sais combien c'est difficile de suivre une fiction qui se publie très doucement…**_

_**X**_

_**Morgane**_


	13. Un p'tit coup de Pub?

_**Chères Lectrices, Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici juste un petit message de la part de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi). J'écris en ce moment une deuxième fiction, basée, comme je l'ai dit une fois, sur Quil et Claire. Normalement, je ne devais pas la publier avant la fin de cette fic-ci. Mais je n'ai pas résisté. **_

_**Je me fais donc de la pub pour moi-même (c'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'en suis toute retournée… ^^).**_

_**Si vous appréciez **_**PS : je sors avec mon demi-frère, **_** alors allez voir **_**L'Envol. **_**Je ne dis pas que c'est le même style, mais ça y ressemble fort. Vous voulez un extrait ? Non ? Oh… **_

_**Tant pis, je le mets quand même ! (c'Est la première partie du prologue)**_

**ooo**

_**« **_-Mais de quel droit tu fais ça, Quil Ateara ?

La question avait claquée, sèche, méprisante, et remplie d'impuissance.

Elle me haïssait.

Je le savais. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Quelque part au fond de ma poitrine, mon cœur se brisa.

Encore une fois.

Et toujours avec la même intensité. Une douleur aiguée et sourde à la fois me rongeait de l'intérieur, comme un feu latent. Comme du poison.

« _Elle me hait, elle me hait, elle me hait… »_

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une litanie, fracassant toute pensée cohérente sur leur passage.

-Claire, murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, alors que tout mon corps me hurlais de tomber à terre, de me rouler en boule et de faire taire la douleur intolérable.

Faire taire la mienne, mais surtout la sienne.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle.

-Claire, répétai-je doucement. Je fais ça parce que…

_« Parce que je suis égoïste. Parce que je t'aime tellement. Parce que si tu pars, je pars. Et je ne peux pas partir. La tribu a besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin de nous tous. Si tu pars, Claire, si tu pars sans moi, je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Je le sais. On a déjà essayé une fois. Tu te souviens ? »_


	14. Discussion Animée

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**POV Bella**_

J'essuyai violemment les larmes sur mes joues puis, tout aussi durement, je replaçai mes mains sur mon volant. Mon pied enfonça durement l'accélérateur et la route sembla s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini derrière moi. Je klaxonnai méchamment un pépé qui conduisait trop doucement puis le doublai sans ménagement. Devant le soleil se levait lentement. Ses rayons éclairaient mon capot avec la force d'une lampe torche.

J'avais conduit toute la nuit.

J'avais pleuré toute la nuit.

Le chagrin s'évacuait peu à peu, mais en moi, la blessure ne cicatrisait pas. Mon père m'avait délaissé. Mon père m'avait rejeté. Ma mère n'était pas là pour moi. Je me sentais seule. D'un coup de volant brusque, je me garai dans une station service et posai ma tête sur mes mains, écoutant en silence le moteur qui soufflait difficilement. Je respirai un grand coup puis, comme en apnée, je sortis de la voiture et allai faire le plein d'essence. Cela fait, je revins m'assoir sur le siège avant, épuisée. On aurait dit que je venais de courir le marathon, sérieux…

Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis. Le lycée allait bientôt commencer. Je n'allais jamais être à l'heure. J'avais à vrai dire déjà traversé l'Etat de Washington et la moitié de l'Idaho. Et puis, aller étudier des mathématiques ce matin ne faisait pas du tout partie de mes projets. Je regardai mon téléphone portable que j'avais jeté sur le siège passager lorsque j'étais partie hier soir. Il était resté éteint toute la nuit. Tremblante, j'approchai ma main de l'appareil et l'allumai. Un SMS de Jacob apparut tout d'abord. Il voulait me parler. Un message vocal, de lui également. « _Bella ? T'es où ? Bella ! Rentre bientôt, je me fais un sang d'encre ! J'ai appelé Charlie. Mais tu es où ? » _

Trois messages de Charlie. Mon cœur s'apaisa brusquement. C'était des messages vocaux, aussi. Charlie et SMS dans la même phrase étaient tout à fait hors de propos. « _Rentre immédiatement, Isabella ! Ca fait plus de deux heures que l'on t'attend ! » _Ca commençait fort. J'écoutai le deuxième. La voix de Charlie paraissait inquiète. « _Bella ? J'ai appelé Jacob. Tu n'es pas chez lui. Rappelle-moi vite._ » Puis le troisième. Sa voix était paniquée. _« Bella ? Tu es où ? Chérie, ce n'est pas grave, je… je. Pour ce soir, écoute, oublie, pour le moment. Reviens. Je m'inquiète, et Sue aussi _(sa bonne femme se tapait l'incruste chez mon père à plus de trois heures du matin. C'était du propre !) _Bella… J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne se parle plus du tout. Je sais qu'avant, on ne se parlait pas énormément non plus mais là… Bella. Tu vas bien au moins ? Je… Merde ! Je n'ai plus de créd… » _Je rigolai à travers mes larmes. Ca ressemblait bien à mon père, ça. Il utilisait tellement peu son portable que, lorsqu'il téléphonait, il avait du mal à gérer son forfait. Je me rencognais dans mon siège. Je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à repartir. Il manquait quelque chose. Mon portable vibra sur le siège voisin. Curieuse, je regardai l'écran. C'était un SMS d'Edward. Je ne me demandai même pas comment il avait fait pour avoir mon numéro. Il avait du demandé à mon père.

« _Hey Swan, tu as oublié 2 payer le livreur de pizza, hier. C'est pas parce que tu es ma demi-sœur que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ! Il est hors 2 questions que je te donne mon argent !» _

Le rire gagna tout mon être. Edward… Il avait beau être admirablement stupide, il était là, et il ne se faisait pas oublier. Un deuxième SMS arriva quelques temps après. Je n'eus même pas à regarder l'expéditeur. Je le connaissais.

_« Reviens. On t'attend tous. E. »_

Lentement, je laissai retomber mon portable sur le siège. Je passai une main sur mon front. Apaisée. Doucement, je mis le pied à l'accélérateur.

Et je fis demi-tour.

_Ooo_

_Isabella…_

_Je gémis dans mon demi-sommeil. _

_-Isabella._

_Ma tête bringuebale de tous les côté puis finit par heurter la vitre froide._

_-Isabella ! _

_Sa voix aussi est froide. Et dure. Et antipathique. Mais sans lui je ne suis rien. Alors sa voix, pour moi, elle est comme la pluie qui tombe trop fort. Blessante, froide et effrayante, mais essentielle à la vie. A ma vie. _

_Je soulève les paupières. Il est là, à côté de moi. Il est tellement grand. Même dans la voiture, pourtant vaste, il semble remplir tout l'espace. Mes yeux s'ouvrent très grands. Il tient à la main une bouteille d'alcool. De la bière. Etrange, d'habitude, c'est plus fort, comme de la vodka. J'ai l'habitude. Il boit souvent. Son haleine empeste. Je le déteste quand il est comme ça. Encore plus que d'habitude. Si seulement il n'était pas tellement nécessaire à ma vie… Mon regard se porte sur sa main gauche. Et je pousse un cri. Il y a du sang. Plein de sang. Ca coule de sa main, de ses doigts, sur son pull, sur son jean. Je hurle. Sa main ensanglantée vient me frapper violemment. Je ne le sais pas encore mais la marque que cette main va me laisser va rester sur ma joue pendant plusieurs semaines. J'ai juste mal pour le moment. Je pleure. Ca il s'en fiche. Pleurer comme je le fais, ça ne fais pas de bruit. Il respire rapidement. Puis boit une gorgée de bière. Il s'en met partout, sur le menton, dans le cou. Il n'est même plus humain. L'a-t-il jamais été ?_

_Ses yeux se tournent vers moi et se font vicieux._

_-Bella, Bébé, tu veux me faire plaisir ?_

_Je recule au maximum contre la vitre et les larmes coulent encore plus._

_-James, non, s'il te plait, me force pas, j'ai pas envie, non…_

_Il ne m'écoute pas. Il l'a décidé. Je m'exécuterai donc. Point final. _

_Je ne vois plus rien. Mes larmes brouillent tout. Le monde autour de moi, ressemble à un univers aquatique. Seul le son reste. Dommage pour moi. J'entends distinctement le bruit d'une braguette qu'on ouvre. Puis sa main vient faire pression sur ma tête. Je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Je suis pitoyable. J'ai envie de mourir. Juste ça. Mourir._

_Ooo_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, les membres tremblants et les yeux noyés de larmes. Un hurlement m'avait réveillé. J'étais certaine que c'était le mien. J'étais seule dans ma voiture. Il faisait bien jour à présent et j'étais garée sur le parking d'un grand hôtel.

J'avais cauchemardé sur _lui. _Je croyais tellement que tout ça, c'était terminé…

Je mis ma main sur mon cœur, le temps que celui-ci se calme.

_Respire, Bella, calme-toi, ça va… Tout va bien._

J'essuyai encore une fois mes larmes et redémarrai la voiture. J'avais fait une pause de deux heures pour dormir. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir sur la route. Pas après tout ce que j'avais traversé avec _lui. _Mais même dans mes cauchemars, _il _me paralysait toujours. Même après que j'eusse sauvé Mike, _il était là_. Je guérissais lentement de lui, mais trop lentement. Chaque tristesse qui m'affaiblissait faisait revenir les souvenirs que j'avais de lui. Et c'était juste horrible. _Il_ me faisait peur. J'avais beau savoir qu'il était enfermé, et à double tour, dans une cellule de la prison de l'Etat de Washington, son souvenir me hantait. Me hantait sans cesse.

J'arrivai aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi à Forks, et mon moteur était surchauffé. Aussitôt celui-ci éteint, je vis mon père sortir en courant de la maison. Je sortis à mon tour de l'habitacle et baissai les yeux au sol.

-BELLA !

Aie… Ca sentait la colère, ça sentait les remontrances, ça sentait…

Il me prit presque violemment dans ses bras et je le senti enfouir son menton dans mes cheveux.

-Bon Dieu, Bella, ne me refais jamais ça. Plus jamais…

La honte m'envahit en force. Mieux que des reproches, sa peur tangible me faisait sentir comme une putin de gamine immature et égoïste. Parce que c'était ce que j'étais. Une fille puérile qui ne pensait guère qu'à son cul.

-Papa… papa, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Je… ne…pensais pas… m'excusai-je pitoyablement.

-Chut, Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi, chérie…

En douceur, il me guida vers la maison. Je le regardai sous mes cils, discrètement. On aurait dit qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Ses yeux étaient cernés et sa bouche était tordue dans un rictus d'inquiétude qui tardait à disparaitre. Je sentis malgré moi les larmes me venir aux yeux. _Oh, Papa ! Je suis tellement désolée. Pour toi, je vais accepter la présence de ta bonne femme. Pour toi, pour ton bonheur, je te le ju…_

Je ravalai ma promesse à l'instant même où je passai le seuil de la porte. _Elle _était là. _Elle _était là dans MA robe de chambre_. Elle _buvait tranquillement une tasse de café, comme si la maison lui appartenait. Punaise. Dieu savait si j'aimais mon père. Mais là, ma promesse était irréalisable. Tout mon être s'insurgeait contre elle, mon esprit était totalement hostile à cette _femme_.

-Ca va pas le faire, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Ca va pas le faire du tout.

-Bella, s'exclama-t-elle.

Et ce fut tout. Sa voix avait été sévère, froide et presque indifférente. Le sergent-colonel était déjà de retour. Bon. Je pouvais en partie la comprendre, après tout, je l'avais _un peu _insultée la veille.

-…

ARGH ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! J'AI OUBLIE SON PRENOM ! MAIS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ? Qu'est-ce-que je peux être QUICHE, parfois, moi alors…

-Sue, ma chérie, je crois que Bella est fatiguée, là… Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille se mettre au lit. On règlera tout ça après.

Un sourire béat illumina mon visage, et mon père sembla considérer cela comme un acquiescement de ma part. En réalité, j'étais incroyablement contente d'avoir retrouvée le nom de ma… _glups_… belle-mère. Après tout, j'allais avoir un peu de mal à lui présenter des excuses _officielles_ sans même me souvenir de son prénom… J'allais rejoindre directement mon lit, les pieds trainants, la tête ailleurs.

J'émergeais tard dans la soirée, et entendant du bruit en bas, je décidai de descendre. _Sue _était encore là. Elle préparait un repas en riant avec mon père. _Une vraie petite mère de famille… _

-Hurm, fis-je pour les prévenir de ma présence.

-Bella ! Tu es enfin levée !

Je restai silencieuse, me contentant de regarder mon père et son épluche carotte à la main. A croire que sa cuisine se limitait à éplucher ces légumes orange. Enfin je me lançai.

-Sue, je suis désolée de m'être montrée impolie envers vous. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Tout au long de ma phrase, je gardai la tête baissée.

-Oh, chérie, bien sur que je t'excuse. Je comprends que tu ais du mal à nous intégrer dans ta famille, moi et Edward, mais ça va aller mieux, à présent, hein ?

Son ton était mi-interrogatif, mi-suppliant. A part ma mère, je haïssais les adultes qui ne tenaient pas leur rôle de Grand, un rôle sûr et sécurisant où en aucun cas, on ne vous _suppliait_ de quelque chose. Son attitude presqu'effrayée me rendait malade et _méchante. _J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, j'avais envie de lui dire à quel points mes excuses étaient fausses, à quel point je ne les pensais pas, à quel point elle et ses mimiques me sortaient par les trous de nez, à quel point aussi son fils m'insupportait.

Mais j'étais une fille bien élevée. La plupart du temps. Alors je décidai de renfermer tout ça en moi et de fermer à clé. Pour le moment. A ce moment-là, j'entendis la sonnette résonner dans la maison.

-Je vais ouvrir, dis-je d'une voix trainante.

Lasse, j'ouvris d'un geste brusque la porte d'entrée. Et Edward me tomba littéralement dessus. Dans un grand fracas de jambes et de bras, nous tombâmes sur le sol. J'émis un son presque inaudible, cachée comme j'étais par son grand corps.

-Isabella ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Quelle rencontre fracassante ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je vis encore ici, je te signale, croassais-je sous son poids. J'étouffe, Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges mais tu es diablement lourd !

Je l'entendis grogner en même temps qu'il se relevait.

-Viens là, faut que j'te cause, me chuchota-t-il ensuite en me saisissant le bras pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Je lui lançai un regard noir : le bougre avait failli m'arracher le poignet. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa force ou alors il m'en voulait particulièrement.

-Maman ! Charlie ! On va faire un tour, avec Bella ! cria-t-il du seuil.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! hurla Sue à son tour.

-Oui ! J'ai faim ! ajouta Charlie en riant. Ca devait être une plaisanterie entre eux deux parce que moi ça ne me faisait absolument pas rire. Le fait qu'elle s'incruste au bout de la deuxième soirée pour assiéger ma cuisine, ça me faisait l'effet à la fois d'un vol et d'un viol.

_Bella, cocotte, tu dramatises…_

Il m'entraina en silence le long de la rue pour s'enfoncer dans le bois.

-Et zut. Edward ! T'aurais pas pu me prévenir que tu comptais faire une randonnée à 6 heures du soir ? Ca m'aurait permis de mettre autre chose que des scandales ! J'ai les pieds gelés !

-Dis-moi, Swan. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de dire autre chose que des bêtises, parfois ?

Sur le coup, je me stoppai net.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ah ! Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'espère que tu as également présenté tes excuses à ma mère pour hier soir et pour la nuit blanche que tu leur as fait passer, à elle et à ton père.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer sous la rage.

-Je ne m'excusais pas auprès de toi, illustre andouille, je te priais de répéter le fait que tu insinuais que je ne disais que des bêtises et…

-Arrête les phrases à rallonge, Bella, et laisse ça au gens qui savent les maitriser, tu veux ? dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Je gardai un silence qui me permettait de conserver un minimum de calme.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais, Cullen ? soufflai-je enfin.

-Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai demandé auparavant : j'espère pour toi que ma mère a eu des excuses de ta part. Je ne suis pas prêt à tolérer que tu la blesses en toute impunité, Swan, surtout si ton père ne fait rien pour t'en empêcher.

-Qu… Quoi ? Tu t'embrouilles, Cullen. Mon père est parti consoler ta chère mère hier soir, pas moi, ce pour quoi j'ai pris la route !

-Oui ! Parlons-en ! Quel beau cinéma ! Bravo, tu ferais une actrice d'enfer ! Tu jettes des méchancetés plus grosses que toi et puis tu t'en vas en la jouant victime, avant de revenir, la bouche en cœur, demander pardon à ton père, en oubliant la principale concernée. Ne recommence jamais ça, Swan !

Sa voix était tremblante d'autorité contenue. Je le fixai moqueuse, ce qu'il sembla apprécier moyennement.

-Et que me feras-tu donc, puissant et viril Edward ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire pire que ce que tu me fais subir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pitié, Bella, ne dévie pas de la conversation engagée. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais ? Cesse donc de ne penser qu'à ton sort !

Je m'étouffai. Littéralement.

-QUOI ?

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour…_

-NON MAIS QUEL CULOT ! QUEL CULOT ! tonnai-je en ignorant ma stupide Voix Intérieur. Te rends-tu seulement compte des conneries que TU déballes au fil de la journée ? MOI, MOI ! Je suis le centre du monde ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE QUI, LA ?

**POV Edward**

Finalement j'étais bien content de l'avoir menée dans le bois. Le raffut qu'elle faisait aurait alerté la police, et la police, ben c'était mon beau-père. Je fixai Bella dont le regard avait viré au noir.

_Punaise ! Ce que j'avais hâte de voir le désir allumer le même éclat dans ses prunelles! Lorsque ce serait le cas, je serais l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète !_

Oui. Mais en attendant…

-Quelle chieuse ! OUI, Bella Swan, tu es égoïste ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je te désire autant ! Parce qu'on se ressemble ! Tu me prends pour le pire des salops, mais moi au moins, je le fais de façon honnête ! Toi, tu es une garce avec des allures de vierges effarouchées ! Ne nie pas ! Je commence à te cerner ! Tu vas faire de la vie de ton père un cauchemar, et avec lui, la vie de ma mère. Et quand ils auront tout perdu, tu feras comme si tout n'était pas de ta faute, comme si tout n'était pas de TON RESSORT !

Je la vis reculer d'un pas, comme pour échapper à ma colère. Ce qui me rendit encore plus furieux. En trois enjambées j'étais près d'elle, à la toucher. Je la vis se débattre dans ses idées puis elle sembla se calmer pour enfin relever la tête vers moi et dire d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas encore, cruelle et _vicieuse :_

-Tu te trompes. Complètement.

Je soupirai devant son entêtement.

-… La vie de mon père ne sera pas un cauchemar. Je ferais tout pour. En revanche, je vais tellement pourrir l'existence de ta mère qu'elle va revenir en rampant faire la cuisine dans sa _propre _maison…

Elle acheva sa tirade avec un grand sourire narquois.

-Tu vois, poursuivit-elle d'un ton badin, moi aussi je peux être une égoïste honnête…

Je sentais la colère bouillir en moi, comme un feu latent. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse cela. Je le lui interdisais. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de Charlie dans la vie de ma mère, cette sale gamine capricieuse. Moi je ne m'en était rendu compte qu'en arrivant la veille. Et ça m'avait sauté aux yeux. Sue au bras de Charlie anéantissait tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle aux côtés de Carlisle. Elle resplendissait, elle brillait par tous les pores de sa peau. Son sourire était plus grand que jamais, et je savais, en la regardant faire les yeux doux à son nouveau compagnon, qu'elle avait retrouvé la paix en même temps que l'amour. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'être une femme aigrie. _Elle se sentait aimée_.

Mon égoïsme honnête, comme le qualifiait si bien Bella, n'avait rien à faire dans leur couple. Ma mère était heureuse avec Charlie, je le serais donc aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison. J'y arriverais. A condition que Swan ne vienne pas fourrer son nez barbare dans leurs affaires. Et qu'elle mette un peu de bonne volonté.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et à la grande joie du macho qui dormait en moi, je la sentis frémir. Je me penchai doucement à son oreille avant de murmurer :

-Ecoute-moi bien, Isabella Swan. Ma mère est heureuse. Heureuse. Tu comprends ça ? Et tant qu'elle est heureuse avec ton père, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, est-ce clair ? Quitte à ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ton départ de cette maison. Ca fait douze ans que je ne l'ais pas vu sourire comme ça, Bella. Douze ans. Que tu sois ma copine, mon ennemie ou ma demi-sœur ne change rien. Je ne laisserais pas la vie de ma mère se briser une nouvelle fois. Pas à cause de toi, en tout cas.

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en s'efforçant de m'échapper.

Mon discours semblait avoir fait son petit effet. Je la lâchais donc avant de la regarder partir.

-Bella !

Elle ne s'arrêta même pas.

-Tu me dois 36$ et 50 cents pour la pizza.

Elle se retourna en me fusillant du regard avant de se rapprocher rapidement en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Elle me colla brutalement un billet de 50$ sur le torse en criant :

-Satisfait, Mr l'Avare ?

-Oui. Et nous avons un devoir de bio lundi. J'ai pris tes cours d'aujourd'hui auprès d'Angela. Ils sont sur la table basse.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, la colère ruisselant de ses yeux chocolat.

-Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Parfait, répondis-je à mon tour.

Elle se retourna brièvement puis cria de façon exagérée :

-PARFAIT !

Je secouai la tête, pensivement. Lorsque je la relevai, Bella avait disparu de mon champ vision.

_**Alors ? Vous en dites-quoi ? Bon, aujourd'hui **__**les news**__** ! Figurez-vous que, grâce à mon informatrice personnelle, j'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps une bande-annonce d'une parodie de TWILIGHT, dont le film sort très prochainement. En France, le titre de ce futur phénomène de foire qui paraitra le 24 novembre 2010 est « **_**Mords-moi sans hésitation ». **_**Que celles qui connaissent et ne m'en ont pas averti lèvent la main. Ce n'est pas gentil. Je n'ai jamais autant vu de bêtises réunies dans une seule bande-annonce. Et je n'ai jamais autant rit (toujours avec mon informatrice personnelle). ^^**_

_**Bref. C'est poilant, et si l'espace de quelques minutes vous voulez rire un peu, tapez le titre sur youtube. Ca vaut le détour.**_

_**Morgane**_


	15. PAUSE

Bonjour !

Un petit salut de moi, qui ais honte de ne venir vous voir que pour vous annoncer que je fais une pause dans l'écriture de cette fiction, tout comme de l'autre.

Tout comme la fois précédente, je vous dirais qu'il est une fois de plus question de ma vie qui s'accélère, ou alors de moi qui ne prend malheureusement pas le temps d'écrire.

Je vous dis à bientôt. J'ai déjà écris la fin, il n'est donc pas question que j'abandonne, mais vous serez peut –être peu nombreuses à suivre la fin, et je le comprendrais parfaitement, avec toutes les Pauses que je vous inflige. ^^

Prenez soin de vous,

A bientôt,

Morgane


End file.
